


Guardians of Miracles

by Silent_Radioactivity



Series: Maribat [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Damisoft, Damiultrasupersoft, F/F, F/M, Familial Bonds, Fluff, Gore, Light Smut, Magic, Mystery, Romance, i'll add more as we go along, mari and dami can't get any privacy, no beta we die like jason, shennanigans, villain!Adrien
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-08 10:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 49,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20834105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Radioactivity/pseuds/Silent_Radioactivity
Summary: After Hawkmoth's defeat, Marinette leaves Paris to continue her education and pursue career in fashion. More importantly, as a new Grand Guardian, she needs a safe place to protect Box of Miracles, and what place is safer than the Wayne Manor, filled with top notch security and superheroes that have saved the world several times over? Living with her boyfriend is a big plus.But things are not as simple as they seem. Shadow stalks Marinette wherever she goes, a threat even the magic of Miraculous might not be able to stand against. With half of her Guardians and Miracuclass in Paris, Marinette must recruit among the promising new classmates to protect the Box, all of whom have secrets of their own.





	1. Wild Americans

**Author's Note:**

> AND THUS STARTS THE THIRD PART. Pray for my sanity.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Marinette finally met Teen Titans.

Marinette stood by the moving tracks, waiting for her luggage to finally appear. When she finally saw her large, pink suitcase, coupled with few backpacks. She was moving her whole livelihood to Gotham, so of course there would be a lot to carry. Damian was first to reach for her things, always eager to be a gentleman. When Marinette moved to join, another hand grabbed one of the backpacks. She shot up, ready to claim her things back, only to be met with a familiar, smiling face. „Jon?“

„Nice to see you again, Marinette!“ he greeted.

„Jon, what the hell are you doing here?“ Damian groaned.

„I came to meet you guys! My bro returned from Paris after a year, of course I gotta see you,“ Jon explained, effortlessly gathering the luggage.

„You're supposed to wait at the checkout, not sneak in here,“ Damian reminded him, while the teen just shrugged.

„You know I get excited,“ Jon waved awkwardly, forgetting he was holding Marinette's backpack. Damian hurriedly pulled Marinette back, the two barely avoiding the swing. Jon jumped in panic. „Oh! I'm so sorry! I almost hurt you! I didn't know the bags were this heavy...“

„Jon, I got those knuckles. I will beat the crap out of you,“ Damian threatened, yet Jon, having heard it countless times before, was unaffected.

„So, uh, Marinette, can I talk to you real quick? Y'know, alone?“ ignoring his best friend, Jon turned to Marinette.

„No, you can't,“ Damian growled.

„Come on, man, you can't be so clingy. Give the girl some space! She'll get bored of you,“ Jon teased.

„I'm not clingy!“ Damian defended himself.

„I don't think I could ever get bored of him,“ Marinette giggled. „It's alright. You can talk to me. There's nothing to hide in front of Damian. I trust him.“

„Uh, yeah, that's nice. But it's kind of supposed to be a surprise...“ Jon tried to explain.

„You really don't know how to keep a secret, don't you?“ Marinette couldn't help but be amused. She decided to indulge him. „Okay. Can you wait a few moments, Dami?“

„I don't like surprises,“ Damian frowned.

„I'm sure it's something lovely. Don't worry, I won't let anything bad happen to you,“ Marinette assured, standing on her tiptoes to quickly peck him on the lips.

„That's my line,“ Damian smiled, pacified by the kiss. „Alright. You go plot with him. Just tell me the details later.“

Taking a few steps away from Damian as he hoarded the luggage, Jon leaned over with a panic on his face.

„Please, please, please don't tell him anything, he'll try to kill me,“ he hurriedly said.

„What's wrong?“ Marinette furrowed her brows.

„So, uh, I might've screwed the pooch. You know Teen Titans?“ Jon asked.

„I do. Damian mentioned he used to work with them, together with you,“ the pigtailed girl nodded. „Did you do something bad?“

„I mean, not really? I just wanted to boast about my bro finally getting a girlfriend, y'know? But I think they misunderstood me and now they think he's kidnapped you. They got the whole mission about saving you from the Waynes, and it's kind of my fault,“ Jon explained.

„They seriously think I'm being kidnapped? It's not a joke like usual?“ Marinette had hard time believing him.

„They're not very smart,“ Jon sighed. „In any case, could you help clear up the misunderstanding? Before it gets out of control and they do something stupid. Like raiding a Batcave or something.“

„Couldn't you have done that yourself?“ Marinette pointed out.

„I tried, but they wouldn't listen! These guys are super nice, but sometimes they take things too far, y'know?“

Marinette stared at the tall boy, her brows lifted. She was about to respond, when she heard several screams, and spotted what seemed to be a green rhinoceros charging through the airport. A black youth with mostly electronic body rode on his back, with two girls flying next to them, one with dark orange skin, flaming auburn hair, dressed in revealing warm purple outfit, while the other was shrouded by darkness.

„There he is! Get him!“ the robot guy pointed at Damian.

„Oh boy,“ Jon sucked in air. „Marinette, we should – no, wait, don't!“

Jon covered his mouth as he watched the petite girl run towards her boyfriend, currently in a fighting stance, and tackle him out of the way of the four heroes.

„Ow...“ Damian winced. He was bracing himself for the attack of Teen Titans, and didn't expect a small blur to knock him from the side.

Marinette quickly stood up, standing between him and the four heroes.

„Wait! Wait! Stop! There's been a misunderstanding!“ she said with her arms raised towards them.

„Oh, it's the cutie!“ the magnificent girl in warm purples gushed.

„Did she just... bum-rush Wayne?“ the green rhino spoke. Marinette didn't bat an eye, she's seen stranger things, though she did wonder how he was able to speak with a jaw like that.

„We're here to rescue you,“ the other girl dispersed the darkness, revealing the black cloak beneath.

„Jon! What did you do?!“ Damian roared, quickly standing up.

„I was just happy for you, bro!“ Jon defended, leaning over from behind the green rhino. The robot guy riding him was unable to speak, nearly falling off the back as he doubled over in laughter.

„How about everyone just calms down? We can calmly discuss this,“ Marinette tried to reason with the heroes.

The heroes exchanged looks. Jon hid from Damian's furious glare.

* * *

„So he didn't actually kidnap you?“ Starfire asked, before slurping her drink through a straw.

„No. I am here entirely out of my own will. Besides, it's not like he could kidnap me, even if he wanted to,“ Marinette laughed.

„That's true. I'd just annoyingly stay at your side at all times,“ Damian said with a proud smile, his arm hooked around her. The group blinked as they watched the warm expression he used to look at her.

„Bizarre,“ Raven couldn't help but comment.

„Oh, man, and here I thought we'd be breaking into his Ba – erm, mancave. I always wanted to see how it looked,“ Beast Boy laughed.

„Same. Imagine that supercomputer...“ Cyborg sighed.

„Is that why you two came? It was supposed to be a rescue mission, not prancing around,“ Raven rolled her eyes.

„Wait, you guys know...“ Marinette leaned over and whispered.

„Yeah,“ Starfire nodded. „If you work with other superheroes as much as we do, you tend to figure out stuff like that. Some are obvious, others not so much. We only know members of the Justice League and their families, though.“

„Shouldn't they be more careful about that?“ Marinette couldn't help but sigh.

„It's useful in case of emergencies. Entirely different from the Paris situation,“ Damian reminded her. „It's alright, my angel. They're idiots, but they can be trusted.“

„Do you know their civilian identities as well?“ the pigtailed girl asked.

„Only I have one,“ Jon said quietly. „These guys don't bother. Teen Titans is a professional organisation.“

„Are you going to become a superhero too? Considering...“ Starfire nodded towards Damian. „I mean, you'd make a great one. You were really impressive at the airport, especially without powers.“

„I wish you'd stop doing that,“ Damian sighed. „You make me worry when you throw yourself into danger like that.“

„Not the first time?“ Cyborg lifted his human brow.

„Bro, let me tell you how she tackled Joker...“

* * *

„It was so nice meeting you, Marinette!“ Starfire pulled the girl into a warm hug. „You have to show me more of your work next time.“

„Of course. I'm glad that you liked it,“ Marinette smiled.

„Here,“ Raven gave Marinette a scrap of paper with her phone number. „If he ever bothers you, just call me. I'll unleash powers of hell on him.“

„That won't be necessary,“ Marinette laughed, but still accepted the number.

Damian wasn't at all surprised at how quickly Marinette had charmed his old team. Starfire, the friendliest and oldest of the bunch, immediately took a liking to Marinette, the two firing off into fashion talk and later, defence tactics. Raven was usually hard to befriend, and while she was mostly silent, she had a soft smile whenever Marinette asked about her powers and assured her that she thought they were amazing.

„You're pretty cool,“ Beast Boy smiled, shaking the girl's hand. „Keep setting Damian straight, angel.“

„You don't get to call her that,“ Damian murmured in annoyance.

„Maybe do something about his possessiveness as well,“ Beast Boy said after some contemplation.

„Yeah, it's kind of weird, coming from him,“ Cyborg agreed. „Not that I don't get it. You're super cute. I bet you have to fight off a bunch of other dudes for her hand. Eh, Wayne?“

Damian shuddered. It wasn't just the dudes he had to fight for her hand.

Finishing their goodbyes, Teen Titans waved away as they left the pair. Jon made sure he split before Damian could get his hands on him.

„They're really nice. You were part of such a great team,“ Marinette smiled, wrapping her arm around Damian's waist.

„They're a pain to deal with,“ he was exasperated.

Marinette giggled. Her first day back in Gotham sure was eventful. She got to meet Damian's old team. And while she was glad, she had wanted to ask about how he was in the past, but never got the chance. They were too excited and wanted to get to know her instead. Well, there was still a chance later on.

* * *

A week has passed since Marinette had arrived in Gotham. The Waynes decided to give her some time to rest from the trip and settle in properly, before starting the patrols. To hide her presence, she had created a shawl she would wear over her transformation, covering her dress and wings. Instead, she would use her yoyo to swing alongside the heroes, like she used to when she first got her miraculous.

Alfred enjoyed her company. While he was too old to become a wielder of the Peacock again, Marinette would often let him hang onto the miraculous, to simply talk with his old friend. Of course, she used that chance of distraction to sneak into the kitchen and try out recipes to treat the rest of the household with. Alfred was always protective of his kitchen, but even after he caught onto the teenager's tricks, he simply turned a blind eye to it. Sometimes, the two would cook together. He enjoyed her pastries.

Marinette loved patrolling Gotham. Unlike in Paris, she was never alone here, either in teams with Nightwing and Robin; Red Hood and Red Robin, the three being dubbed The Red Team by Jason; Black Bat and Batgirl; and sometimes, though rarely, with Batman.

The presence of the new hero, dubbed Ladybird, wasn't unnoticed, though she was considered mysterious. She rarely got up close, but when she did, the fight was always over quickly. She was less involved with small criminals, or at least she wasn't seen around, as far as the public knew, but she was always spotted fighting some of the more dangerous villains.

Another strange thing with the appearance of Ladybird was disappearance of any damage or injuries that occurred during the fights. Nobody could quite explain the phenomenon, and most didn't even link it with Ladybird at all. It was just a theory on forums that was often disregarded.

Marinette fell in love with Gotham, and she loved living with the Waynes, even if there was rarely a quiet moment.

* * *

„Trying out another recipe, Marinette?“ Alfred asked as he spotted Marinette kneading in the kitchen.

„Oh, no, I'm just baking some bread,“ Marinette shook her head.

„You add rice flour into it?“

„Yes, it's my father's recipe. Would you like to try it once it's finished?“

„Of course, I'm rather curious.“

Alfred gave her a glowing review and demanded the recipe for himself afterwards.

* * *

Marinette had found herself unable to sleep. She tossed and turned in bed, but the dreams would simply not come. She reached for her cellphone and looked at the clock. It was 3:43 AM.

„Are you alright, Marinette?“ Tikki asked.

„I'm fine. I just can't seem to fall asleep,“ Marinette sighed. It wasn't unusual. She had long been suffering from insomnia.

„How about you make yourself some hot chocolate? It usually helps,“ Tikki suggested.

Marinette hummed in response and got out of the bed, walking down the dark hallway. She noticed faint blue light coming off the hinges of one of the doors. It was Tim's room. Was he having trouble sleeping too?

She carefully approached, and knocked on the door. She heard shuffling from inside, and the door opened, with a very haggard looking Tim in front of her.

„Marinette? Why are you up so late?“

„I can't sleep. How about you? Is everything alright?“ Marinette asked.

„Same. Don't worry about it. I'm used to it,“ Tim gave her a weak smile.

„Fellow insomniac, huh?“ the black haired girl asked. Tim chuckled and shook his head.

„No. I just don't like to sleep. Nightmares, you know?“

„Oh. Yeah, I get it. I'm going to make myself some hot chocolate. Would you like some too?“

Tim contemplated for a moment, then nodded, following Marinette to the kitchen. He turned on the lights, and Marinette got herself busy.

„If you don't mind me asking...“ she started carefully. „What are your nightmares about? It could help if you talked about them.“

„It's no trouble talking about it, but it's always the same thing. It kind of gets redundant, always talking about the same thing,“ Tim explained.

„Is it always the same nightmare?“

„More or less,“ he nodded. „When I was still holding the mantle of Robin, Joker kidnapped me. He, uh... really did a number on me. He turned me into Joker Jr.“

„Oh my god,“ Marinette gasped.

„I know. Crazy motherfucker, right? That was before he tortured Barbara. He drove me insane, but at least he left me able to walk. Whenever that psycho acts, it's always awful.“

„And it still haunts you,“ Marinette said, more of a statement than a question.

„It does. There's only so much medication can do. I remember that night every time I go to sleep, and barely get any sleep at all,“ Tim leaned back.

„I'm no stranger to nightmares,“ the teen sighed. „Even though Hawkmoth has been defeated, I still dream of him, sometimes. It doesn't help that he escaped prison, but at least he doesn't have a miraculous anymore.“

„I know the feeling. No matter how many times we lock Joker up, he always manages to escape eventually. I wish we could just put a bullet in him and be done with it, but it's not how we do things,“ Tim said bitterly. Marinette wasn't going to admonish him for his frustrations. She understood just how much the clowned villain has hurt the Bat Family.

„Maybe I could help? When I was still being trained as a Guardian, Master Fu had taught me a very potent potion for dreamless sleep. It helped me out more than once. I usually make it with hot chocolate to mask the bitter taste. But it can't be drunk often, it causes a nasty addiction,“ Marinette offered.

„Think it will work?“ Tim asked, interested.

„Of course! I just need proper ingredients...“

It has been a long time since Tim has had a proper rest. The next day, he woke up feeling more refreshed than ever.

* * *

„So you put your hands up, like this...“

„Jason,“ Marinette tried to reach the enthusiastic brother. He really, really loved his guns, and was excited to share that love with her.

„Put on a stance, in case of a recoil, like this...“

„Jason.“

„Aim like this, and then – boom! Shoot the fucker in the face,“ he said with a smile. He turned around to offer her a gun.

„Jason, I am not going to be using guns. Ever,“ Marinette sighed.

„It never hurts to know how to handle them at least,“ Jason replied.

„I'd much rather not know how to handle them,“ the girl frowned. „I don't have the stomach for it. Just the thought of killing someone makes me sick.“

Jason looked at the petite teenager in front of him, pondering at her words.

„True. You were always more of a healer,“ he nodded. „I hope you never have to do it.“

„You sound like you've killed people before,“ Marinette couldn't help but notice. Jason shrugged awkwardly.

„I have. It's... surprisingly easy. Question is if you can live with the guilt afterwards,“ he said somberly.

„Can you?“

„I thought I could,“ his smile was bitter. „I tried to justify it to myself. They were just criminals, after all. They deserved to die. But...“

He couldn't quite find the words.

„But they were still people,“ Marinette finished for him.

„Yeah, I guess. I try not to think about it too much. There's no bringing them back.“

Marinette noticed Jason's usual cheerful exterior darkened. She bit her lip. She didn't mean to open up any old wounds. She took the gun from the counter.

„So, is this how you hold it?“ she asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

„I thought you didn't want to know how to handle guns?“ he teased, bouncing right back.

„It's not like I'm going to use one,“ Marinette replied with a smile.

* * *

Nightwing crashed down from the roof, falling flat on his back onto the floor. The masked gang approached the hole, aiming and trying to shoot. Ladybug, dressed in her shawl, dropped down and spun, her yoyo hooked on the rails, then spun above Nightwing, revealing the red skirt. The wings of the skirt seemed to harden as the bullets ricochet off, not one hitting the intended mark. She loosened her yoyo and landed next to Nightwing, helping him up with one hand while throwing her yoyo up with the other to knock the criminals away.

„Nice save, Ladybird!“ Nightwing praised.

„Thanks! Want to go up and teach them a lesson?“ Ladybird offered.

„You're going to throw me, aren't you?“ the older hero sighed.

„It's faster,“ the heroine with the shawl shrugged. Nightwing braced himself as Ladybird grabbed him by arm and collar, swung him around and threw him to the roof. With ease, he caught the edge and climbed back out, dodging the bullets that were shot at him the moment he was back in sight.

Ladybird appeared moments later, propelled by her yoyo, landing and knocking out one of the thugs, then swinging her yoyo to destroy the guns aimed at them. With each gun destroyed, Nightwing took a chance to knock the opponent out.

„Is that all of them?“ Ladybug asked, accepting the zip ties from Nightwing and moving to restrain the criminals.

„There were two more, but Robin is dealing with them,“ Nightwing replied.

„Already dealt with,“ came the voice from the comms.

„Good job, Robin!“ Ladybird praised in a chipper tone, making Nightwing chuckle. He could already imagine his youngest brother blushing.

„You missed Ladybird using the Skirt Shield,“ Nightwing informed him.

„Ugh, damn,“ Red Hood groaned. The bats had only seen her do it a handful of times, and only twice before in Gotham. Red Hood was the one who dubbed it the  _ Skirt Shield _ . Everyone, including Ladybird, loved that move.

Ladybird finished contacting the police, before the two met back with Robin and finished the last leg of their patrol.

„How are you holding up, Ladybird?“ Nightwing asked as the three were moving back to the Batcave.

„I'm good. Still can't get used to how much crime happens here. That was, what, the third robbery our team stopped this night? I never had this much work in Paris.“

„Welcome to Gotham,“ Nightwing said bitterly. „The world capital of criminality.“

„Still. Despite everything, it really is a beautiful city,“ Ladybird said, looking away to observe the skyline. „It might not be as glamorous as Paris, but the architecture, the height, the lights... It all has its charm.“

„You always find something good in everything, don't you?“ Robin laughed.

„Of course! There is always a spark of light in everyone,“ the hero with the shawl smiled.

„You're going to have to fix your shawl,“ Nightwing pointed out. „You got several bullet holes while you were protecting me.“

„Ugh, again?“ Ladybird frowned, and started inspecting. She found three at the front. „Guns are a menace.“

„Don't let Red Hood hear you,“ Nightwing said at the same moment as Red Hood exploded in a long-winded rant about the coolness of the guns.

The heroes arrived back at the Batcave. While the rest went to change, Ladybird simply took off her shawl and with a soft: „Spots off“ her transformation became undone. Being a magical girl sure was convenient.

„Welcome back, Marinette,“ Alfred greeted her as she arrived at the living room. „Would you like me to prepare something?“

„Hot chocolate would be nice,“ Marinette smiled thankfully. She was exhausted and just collapsed onto the couch. Dick was the first to arrive and join her.

„Good job out there, Marinette,“ he said. „You really know how to handle yourself.“

„A lot of practice, I guess. Paris had other criminals, alongside Hawkmoth,“ Marinette nodded. „Just not this many.“

„You get used to it. One day, we might be able to clean up the streets,“ he said with hope. „It's better that we deal with them than the cops.“

„I know what you mean,“ Marinette agreed. „For the most part, they're just civilians wearing a uniform.“

„Well, they're supposed to be, at least. They've been getting more militarized lately. In Gotham, that might be fine, but I'm not sure how I feel about it on the whole,“ Dick closed his eyes. „Uh, don't tell Barbara I said that. Her dad's a cop and all.“

„Don't worry, my lips are sealed,“ the teenager replied with a laugh.

Soon, the rest of the family started joining in, arguing over which movie they should watch before going to bed. Damian immediately sat next to Marinette. She leaned onto him as he pulled her into his arms. At this point, the Waynes were already immune to their displays of affection.

They settled on Die Hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the third and final part of Maribat AU! As you can see, this is going to be one looooong ride, and I don't have many chapters written in advance. So, y'know, unfortunately, you'll have to wait. I still have to get my life in less of a mess that it's currently in, lmao.
> 
> Enough my rambling, though. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!


	2. Gotham Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How we add some unneccesary lore and all.

After having secured Riddler in Arkham, Ladybird and Batman walked out of the facility. Ladybird was unusually quiet, her chipper disposition solemn. Batman eyed her for a while, before awkwardly offering: „Do you want to talk, Ladybird?“

Ladybird snapped out of the thoughts that were plaguing her, giving him a small smile. „It's alright. I've been to mental hospitals before.“

„This isn't exactly a hospital. More of a prison,“ Batman pointed out.

„Yeah. I guess that's why it feels so much more... Negative,“ she sighed. „There is something strange in this city. Something dark and ancient. I didn't feel it the first time I visited, but after staying here for a while, it's becoming more obvious. And whatever it is, I can feel it strongest here.“

„Is that why you asked me to take you here?“ the dark hero asked, and she nodded.

Batman didn't want to take her to Arkham. It was a place filled with the worst of the maniacal criminals, some of which Ladybird already had bad luck to meet. He was worried what sort of impact this place would have on her. He knew she had already been through a lot and seen her fair share of madness, but this was much darker. There was no magic that could fix this place, and Ladybird's usual words of comfort would mean nothing to these people.

It was new territory for her. She was used to healing, bringing comfort, helping people. But madness... There was little she could do against it, even if she wanted to. Her caring nature made him reluctant to show her the Asylum. He wasn't this reluctant with his other partners. They have seen the darkness that lurks here, they were one of its numerous victims, and they were hardened fighters against it. Only mercy they would show was to spare their lives. The nurturing heroine, however, would want to help them, and it would be her downfall.

He was relieved to see she didn't approach any of the criminals inside, only giving short glances with a calm gaze. But he could see she was shaken.

„I needed to inspect it more closely. I'm not sure what it is, but it's so deeply ingrained. It feels... foul. But for some reason, it doesn't feel unnatural. Like it's a part of this place,“ Ladybird explained.

„Gotham has been cursed for a long time,“ Batman said in contemplation.

„I don't think it's a curse. Curses are unnatural, and they don't encompass this large of an area. It's more of a... Well, it's kind of like Plagg, but malicious. I suppose it's not the only place like that...“ Ladybird trailed off.

„In that case, don't think about it too much. There are some things that cannot be fixed,“ Batman advised, turning away from the red-clad heroine and walking to the car. „We should return. You have your first day tomorrow, don't you?“

Ladybird's face lit up, a mix of excitement and nervousness.

„That's right! I'll meet you back ho... at the base!“ she completely missed Batman opening the door for her and flew off in the direction of the Batcave. Batman couldn't help but chuckle, shaking his head as he entered the Batmobile.

After a month of living with her, he still didn't get used to her antics.

Ladybird had reached the entrance of the Batcave, landing just as Batman arrived in his Batmobile. Damian greeted them both, before pulling Ladybird into his arms and pressing a kiss onto her lips. Light shimmered around her, dropping down and undoing the transformation. „Are you alright? Did anyone give you any trouble in Arkham?“ he asked with concern after breaking the kiss.

„No, of course not. I had Batman with me,“ Marinette shook her head. She let Damian wrap his arm around her and lead her inside. „It was weird seeing Joker again, though. Even strapped and behind bars, he's still unnerving.“

„Considering your first meeting, I completely understand.“

„How did your first meeting with Joker go?“ Marinette couldn't help but ask.

„Well...“ Damian was reluctant.

„Joker stole an ambulance car, so Damian knocked him off the bridge,“ Jason yelled, laughter lacing his voice. „He was, like, eleven? Funny thing is, he didn't even know Joker was inside. He wa like: woop, this car is in my way, better fuck it up!“

„Todd,“ Damian growled with a warning. Marinette didn't need to know how much of a mess he was back then. He looked at her, trying to see her reaction, but her eyes were unreadable, save for concern she shot his way.

„Let's go,“ Marinette said, noticing Damian's reluctance to prod at the past. „I want to get ready for tomorrow.“

„You're more than ready! You spent half a day baking macarons for everyone and another half adding adjustments to your uniform. The macarons are delicious, by the way,“ Jason winked.

„I hope you didn't eat all of them, because they're supposed to be gifts for my new classmates!“ Marinette huffed.

„More like bribes,“ Tim laughed from his computer. „And don't worry. Cassandra caught him before he could eat more than two and chased him away with her katana. Your pastries are safe.“

„I'll have to make her some mooncakes. They're her favourite,“ Marinette mused.

„I'll remind you,“ Damian said lovingly, leaning down to kiss her head.

He followed her to the room she was staying in. It was supposed to be temporary, at least until her parents moved to Gotham in three months, but she has already made it her own. Sketches of her designs lined the walls, mannequin with another work in progress standing proudly in the corner, various plushies strewn across the room, and a pinboard on the wall, with various pictures of her family and old classmates displayed on it.

He could tell she missed them. Whenever she had the time, she would message them back and forth, seeking and sharing updates almost every day. Alya had managed to get an internship for a newspaper, Nino started doing small gigs as a DJ, Kitty Section had become more popular thanks to them fronting one of Jagged Stone's concerts. Other classmates and friends started moving up in the world as well, gaining possible scholarships, internships and unlocking future possibilities.

He wasn't exempt from those messages, of course. They contacted him as much as they contacted Marinette, only he didn't reply nearly as much as she did. He says it's annoying, but if he was being honest, he would admit that it felt nice to be included in something. To be part of the group. Whether he liked it or not, the class had long since considered him to be one of their own. And despite his cold nature, he did actually like it.

Marinette had only recently become an active member of the Bat team as Ladybug. She kept to the shadows, no longer a grandiose figure that talked to reporters or addressed the public, but some have already figured out she had moved to America. Miraculous Cure was her signature move, and his angel would be damned if she allowed people of Gotham to suffer.

Several times, Damian had caught Marinette sneaking out to the hospitals to heal the sick and injured, like she had done with Barbara. Like she had done in Paris. He knew there was no stopping her, no matter how much he wanted to argue, so he followed her in silence, keeping an eye on danger and protecting her from the shadows.

Damian laid down on Marinette's bed, watching her fumble with the uniform again. Tikki, who floated next to Marinette's head, couldn't help but giggle.

„You already added five hidden pockets to it, Marinette,“ the red Kwami pointed out.

„I know, but what if they're not comfortable enough? I can't carry my bag with me there, and I don't want you stuck,“ Marinette retorted, fussing over the skirt.

„The pockets are comfortable, you just worry too much,“ Tikki replied, amused. Damian watched the two interact with a smile, arguing back and forth on possible discomfort the Kwami might feel. Tikki shot a look to Damian, silently asking for help. Receiving her blessing, Damian smiled.

„Come here, angel,“ he said, surprising Marinette when he grabbed her by her waist and pulled her towards himself. She yelped when they fell onto the bed, letting out a small giggle. Tikki flew out of the room, leaving the couple alone. „The uniform is fine, angel. And you look fine in it.“

„I still think it could use a few adjustments,“ Marinette sighed.

„No, you don't. You're just nervous if the class is going to accept you. And trust me, they will. You have this amazing ability to charm everyone wherever you go,“ Damian whispered, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. Marinette wrapped her arms around him, giving him a smile.

„Lucky it worked on you so well,“ she giggled.

„I'm the lucky one, angel,“ he smiled, then let his weight press on her as he connected their lips.

He traced the curve of her shoulder with his fingers, while the other hand played with her hair. He placed the hand on her hip, while she snaked her arms beneath his, feeling the tight muscles of his back. He loved it when she touched him, loved the feeling of her warm hands caressing him.

Allowing himself to be a bit bolder, he moved his leg against her, using his knees, to gently spread her legs apart. His hand traced the hem of her shirt, then slowly lifted it, feeling the soft skin beneath, warmth of the muscles on her stomach.

His girlfriend was jacked, he knew that. He had seen her strong arms when she was training with Cassandra, and boy, did watching her make him dizzy. And those legs... She had legs for days. He couldn't help but wonder about the rest of her.

Marinette sighed into the kiss as she felt his hand climb up her shirt. Arching her back, she pressed herself against him, aching to be closer, not even noticing when his legs ended up between hers, or realizing she had pulled her own back. Her fingers combed through his hair, then gently felt the muscles of his shoulders and arms, then landed on his strong back.

Gods, that back. After moving into Wayne manor, she had seen him shirtless a couple of times. He was a sight to behold, strong and masculine, but she had no idea just how much she was into back muscles until she had seen him in the practice room, working forms with his sword. She wondered what new kinks would she discover with him around.

They had long broken their kiss, Damian now nibbling and whispering her name into her ear. His touches had grown bolder, as he traced the lower outline of her sports bra, letting his thumb caress the low part of her breast. She pulled him closer, her every movement encouraging him further.

He gently bit at her neck, letting his tongue taste her warm skin, drawing out a soft, shy moan from her. His lips trailed several kisses down, his tongue tracing her collarbone, sending shivers down her spine, and rising warmth from within made her squirm against him. He felt himself harden as she did, less than pure thoughts clouding his mind. He wanted more.

He moved to take off his shirt, showing his masculine glory off to Marinette, whose softly pink cheeks brightened. In a daze, she reached for him, her hands softly tracing his strong muscles, her small palms warm against her skin. He helped take off her shirt, revealing muscles of her own, though his eyes were glued to her perky breasts, covered safely by the black bra. He leaned down, letting her lay back, as he trailed kisses over her six pack, listening to the shortness of her breath and feeling her fingers in his hair. She let out a soft, seductive: „Damian...“, inviting him for more.

He was about to get rid of that pesky bra, finally revealing that glorious sight he had been thinking of for months, when there was a knock on the door. Damian pulled back with a startle, nearly falling off the bed, while Marinette quickly grabbed the first fabric that fell into her hands and hurriedly put it on.

The door opened, and Alfred peeked in. Seeing the state of the two, with Damian shirtless, and Marinette wearing his shirt, the butler's usually polite smile slightly cracked into a teasing one. „Master Damian, I'm sorry to interrupt, but it's late. You should both get some rest for tomorrow.“

„Yeah! School! Um, yeah. Thank you, Alfred,“ Marinette nodded, flustered, her face as red as a tomato.

„You're welcome. And Marinette – your shirt is inverted,“ the butler couldn't help himself, slightly chuckling at Marinette who covered her face and let out a small whine.

„I'll return to my room shortly, Alfred,“ Damian said with a warning glare, prompting only an amused grin.

„Of course, Master Damian,“ Alfred gave a nod, before closing the door.

Marinette still had her face covered. „Mon Dieu, he almost caught us,“ she winced in embarrassment. Damian let out a small laugh, leaning over to gently pry her hands away from her face.

„Next time, we lock the doors,“ he winked, watching in delight as Marinette's face turned an even brighter shade of red. She squealed in fluster, but delighted him when she shyly nodded her head. Gently cupping her face, he leaned down, and she rose forward to kiss him back.

He leaned back, he looked at her with raised brows. „I'll need my shirt back, Marinette.“

„You just want to watch me strip, don't you?“ Marinette called him out, and he nodded with a chuckle, not even bothering to hide the truth. She got off the bed, taking the shirt off, revealing her petite, toned body. He felt himself harden again. He really wanted to stay the night. Part of him liked how his clothes looked on her when she wore them, and the other wanted to see her without anything on.

_ There's still time _ , he reminded himself as he received the shirt and put it back on. There was no need to rush things. He craved for her, and if her own hungry looks were any indication, she felt the same way.

With another kiss, this one prompted by her, they said their goodnights, and with heavy heart, Damian left the room. Marinette threw herself on her bed, taking the pillow and slamming it against her face to muffle her screams of excitement.

„Did something good happen, Marinette?“ Tikki's voice reached her. Marinette took off the pillow to meet gazes with the Kwami, who was giving her a knowing smile.

„It did,“ she nodded. „We got... pretty far. We even took each other's shirts off, but then Alfred almost caught us...“

„Oh dear. Maybe you should lock the doors next time?“ Tikki suggested. „I take it you liked where it went.“

„I did,“ Marinette confirmed. „I mean, it was a little scary, and I was a bit nervous when I realized where we were going, but it felt... good. Really good.“

„It's okay to be nervous the first time. It can be a little scary. It's a big milestone in a relationship, after all. What's most important is that you're comfortable with it. To be ready and wanting,“ Tikki advised, full of understanding.

„I really do want it. And I know I'm ready. We've been dating for a year, but we never really had the time or the privacy,“ Marinette sighed, though it soon turned into a smile. „I'm just worried about, well... My performance.“

„It's a first for both of you. It's natural to be a bit clumsy. You don't have to be perfect. Just relax, let your desires guide you. Sex is not end all be all. You two already have a very strong bond connecting you. Trust me, when you finally get around to it, you will both like it,“ the Kwami pat her Chosen's head, stripping down fears and doubts she had about herself.

„Thank you, Tikki,“ Marinette smiled.

„Always, my dear Marinette. You really should go to sleep, though. Tomorrow is your first day in a new school,“ Tikki reminded.

Damian didn't go straight to bed. He went under a cold shower to take care of business first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOOOO I'm finally done with all the paperwork! Here comes hell that is bakery.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	3. New Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How it's never a calm moment with Damian around.

Marinette hesitated as she looked at the entrance of the Gotham Academy. Her uniform felt heavy, the box of macarons in her hand was almost burning. Looking at the students in uniforms walking up the stairs, gathered in groups and talking, or excited faces of the freshmen, every thought in her head screamed: „You don't belong here.“

She felt Tikki squirm in her breast pocket, pressing against her chest to give her encouragement. Damian walked up behind her, gently squeezing her hand.

„Don't be afraid,“ he said gently. „You're going to win them all over. No need to hesitate.“

„Everyone here is so...“

„Rich? Preppy? Annoying? Oh, I agree,“ Damian scoffed, prompting Marinette to bump his shoulder.

„Don't be mean, Dami,“ Marinette admonished him, but he just smiled and pulled her along.

„Come on. I'll be your guide, Miss Dupain-Cheng,“ he beamed at her. They walked up the stairs, and with each step, Marinette's heart was beating harder against her chest, threatening to burst out.

_ Calm down, Marinette _ , she mentally reprimanded herself.  _ You're Ladybug. You fought akuma almost daily, you saved Paris from Hawkmoth and Mayura, and you helped Batman and his crew take down several criminals. You can do this. _

„Miss Dupain-Cheng?“ a gentle feminine voice reached her, and Marinette felt her heart drop.

_ Oh god, I can't do this. _

Damian noticed her freeze, then gave her a light tap on the shoulder to snap her out of her anxiety. Marinette raised her head to look towards the owner of the voice.

In front of her stood a magnificent looking girl. Her platinum blonde hair was in a tight braid, falling down beneath her waist. Her skin was gently tanned, as if she spent every waking hour under the sun. Her eyes were a lovely shade of blue. She was almost as tall as Damian, towering over Marinette, her figure graceful and slim, her uniform fitting her perfectly. She had a friendly, albeit careful smile on her face.

„Yes?“ Marinette said awkwardly.

„I'm Allegra Sinclair. Class representative of your class. Well, we'll see if I get chosen again, as we didn't have elections yet, but I was a class rep last year. I'll be showing you around,“ the girl introduced herself, offering to shake hands with the pigtailed girl. Marinette accepted the handshake, noticing that the girl's hands were warm, but with slightly calloused fingers. Player of some kind of instrument?

„It's nice to meet you, Allegra,“ Marinette said shyly.

„Préféreriez-vous si je parlais français? Si c'est plus facile pour vous, bien sûr. Je veux que vous vous sentiez comme chez vous,“ Allegra spoke, noticing Marinettes discomfort. „Je sais que cela peut être effrayant de déménager dans un autre pays. J'ai vécu à Nice avant de déménager à Gotham pour aller à l'école.“

„Oh! Vous êtes aussi de la France?“ Marinette asked excitedly. „Oh, um, but it's okay. I'm confident in my english.“

„If you prefer it like that,“ Allegra nodded. She hurriedly gestured to Marinette, though she seemed somewhat uncomfortable. „Come. Let me show you around.“

„I can show her around, Sinclair,“ Damian stepped in. Allegra carefully sized him up, giving an awkward smile.

„Of course I don't doubt it, Wayne. But maybe she'd prefer a friendlier face? I'm afraid you'll chuck her out of the nearest window if she asks any questions,“ Allegra spoke slowly.

„I wouldn't,“ Damian said slowly.

„Dami, it's fine. I'd love it if Allegra showed me around,“ Marinette interjected, sensing the storm brewing between the two. Anxiety that appeared on Allegra's face when she heard Marinette called Damian by a nickname was obvious, and she was ready to step in and protect the girl from the wrath of the Wayne heir.

„Are you sure, angel? You don't have to force yourself,“ he spoke softly, giving Allegra a heart attack. One, did Damian just call someone an angel? Two, how is this guy capable of speaking so sweetly? Three, is that an actual concern? For another human being? From him?

It took Allegra all the self-control she could muster not to let her jaw drop to the floor.

„I'm sure,“ she nodded. „I'd like to make some friends, and it's kind of hard to do that with you constantly brooding in everyone's direction.“

„I don't brood,“ he frowned.

„Yes, you do,“ Marinette teased, booping his nose.

_ Did she just-?! _

After some hesitation, Damian sighed –  _ he actually sighed! _ – and nodded. „Alright, angel. Have fun. I'll meet you in class.“

„Thank you!“ Marinette beamed, standing on her toes to give him a quick peck on the cheek. His eternally frost face melted, and he turned his face to quickly capture her lips.

Allegra watched the whole exchange, baffled, unable to utter a single sound long after Damian had left. She was trying to process what she had just seen, the melodies that rose between.

Damian has been in her class since they were first year. His music was always in low, slow largo, a dark and intimidating tone, filled with disturbing discord. The same was for the second year of high school. His music always made her feel on edge, and she honestly took a breath of relief when she found out he was going to be gone for a third year.

And then, he returned. His music was still low, but it wasn't as heavy. Instead, it had softer tones, and she could hear they were influenced by the girl next to him. Her own music was pleasant to the ear, light and soothing as aria, cheerful and lively as gicoso.

She never expected to hear such a change.

Marinette turned to her, opening her box and offering it to her.

„Macaron?“ she asked. Allegra snapped out of it, finally noticing a box of macarons, themed after Gotham superheroes.

„Yes. Thank you,“ she nodded, taking the Batgirl one and nibbling on them. „Oh, these are good. Where did you buy them?“

„I actually made them myself,“ Marinette replied.

„The class is going to love it,“ Allegra smiled. „I don't mean to pry, but are you and Damian... a thing?“

„We are. Last month was our one year anniversary,“ the pigtailed girl nodded.

„One year?!“ Allegra exclaimed. „Oh. Oh wow.“

„Is... something wrong?“

„No. Well, I mean, yes. Wayne is... Well, he has a reputation. Everyone's kind of afraid of him, and we all avoid him,“ Allegra confessed. „The student body calls him Demon King – not to his face, of course – and with good reason. He's... not a good guy.“

„He's not that bad,“ Marinette defended. „He got along well with my class in Paris. He can be a bit difficult, but once you get to know him, he's really amazing.“

„He got along well with someone? I find that hard to believe,“ Allegra couldn't shake of doubtful look on her face.

„Of course he did! My former classmates even gave him a nickname. He hated it, but there wasn't much he could do about it,“ Marinette giggled, her heart warming up at the memories.

„What was the nickname?“ the tall girl felt curious.

„Damiboo,“ Marinette laughed. Allegra's composure finally fell apart, and she gaped.

„Damiboo? They called him Damiboo? And he didn't send someone to the hospital over it?“ Allegra was shocked. Just how brave is her class?

„No, of course not. Besides, my classmates have a way of warming up to people,“ the shorter girl couldn't help but boast.

„Wow. I will need to rethink my life after this. What an eye-opener,“ Allegra sighed, then smiled at Marinette. „Are you ready for your tour?“

„Yes!“ Marinette nodded cheerfully, letting the taller girl lead her through.

There was something very calming about Allegra. She walked gracefully and with poise, but the air around was very relaxing. Almost like Luka.

* * *

„And that's the library,“ male student gestured, finally finishing the tour. It was a bit of a surprise, getting two new students in their class, and in the fourth year to boot. One was a girl from France, here on a scholarship with already a lot of experience in her chosen field under her belt. She looked really cute in the picture and very similar to one of his classmates. He hoped he'd get a chance to show her around and maybe flirt a little bit, but Allegra immediately gave him another file. It was the second transfer, some guy going by Loren Slaughter, an upstart model with rich parents.

If Allegra thought gender would stop him from flirting, she was dead wrong.

„Thank you, Claude,“ Loren nodded. The new student was a pretty handsome guy. Pale face, black hair and black eyes. Claude knew girls in the class were going to go crazy for the newest eye-candy. He himself got pretty excited too.

Unfortunately, the moment they spoke, Claude sensed the guy was absolutely, mind-numbingly, boringly straight. His excitement was quickly deflated. Besides, there was something about Loren that made Claude feel uneasy. It was the same intimidating air that Wayne had about him, which was strange. Loren was much more polite, and definitely friendly.

Even if his last name was silly.

„Our library has several collections of old fashion magazines. You can't take them out, of course, but you are free to take a look inside,“ familiar voice of his classmate reached the two boys.

„Really? I'd love to see them!“ sweet voice piped up. Both male heads whipped in the direction of the conversation, and two female students, a tall blonde with impossibly long braid, and short and cute biracial girl with black pigtails walked into their sight.

„Rapunzel! You've arrived! And is that our other transfer?“ Claude said with enthusiasm, approaching the girls.

„Keep your flamboyancy on the down low, Claude. She's already dating someone,“ Allegra gave a warning.

„But it's a part of who I am! You can't ask me to deny my nature!“ Claude spoke dramatically, gracefully waving his arms. Allegra rolled her eyes at his antics.

Marinette giggled, taking a moment to size Claude up. He had a dark skin and a wide smile, with hazel eyes that twinkled with mischief. His black hair was short, save for long ironed bangs. He was on the skinnier side, a bit taller than Damian, but bursting with positive energy. Marinette couldn't help but feel that he looked like an arabian prince. Standing next to composed and graceful Allegra, the two really did look like a royalty.

„Claude, this is Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Fashion designer from Paris,“ Allegra offered. „Marinette, meet Claude James.“

„Welcome to Gotham Academy, Marinette!“ Claude turned to her, taking her hand and kissing it, making her giggle again. She could tell there was no real interest, he was just goofing around.

„Pleasure to meet you, Claude,“ Marinette said warmly.

„Claude, you're going to lose your arm. She's dating Wayne,“ Allegra spoke in a hushed voice. Claude's eyes widened in shock.

„What? No way. You're dating that monster?“ Claude squeaked, pulling back from Marinette as if she had burned him.

„I am. But please, don't call him a monster. He's really just misunderstood,“ Marinette was quick to defend her boyfriend.

„Oh my god, you're way too good for him,“ Claude couldn't help but comment, making Marinette's brows furrow. Sensing Marinette's discomfort, Allegra acted quickly.

„Claude, how about you introduce us to your charge?“ Allegra pointed to the new student, who was left behind to watch their antics.

„Oh, yes. I got a little caught up. This is Loren Slaughter. He's our model,“ Claude took the boy by the shoulders, physically presenting him to the girls.

„Hello, Slaughter. I'm Allegra Sinclair,“ Allegra offered a handshake.

„Nice to meet you,“ he nodded, politely accepting her hand.

„Hi! I'm Marinette,“ the pigtailed girl walked up next. Loren sized her up, his polite smile turning a bit warmer.

„Hello,“ he replied shortly.

„Would you boys like some macarons?“ Marinette opened her box, offering the pastries inside.

„They're really good. She baked them herself,“ Allegra praised.

„Gimme!“ Claude jumped up, snatching a Nightwing themed macaron.

„I'd love one,“ Loren was a bit more polite, though his eyes never left Marinette's face.

When their eyes met, Marinette couldn't help but feel there was something very familiar about this boy, but she couldn't quite explain what it was. And for some reason, that feeling made her rather uncomfortable. She ignored the alarm bells going off in her head, and smiled as politely as she could.

„Now that we've all introduced ourselves, let's go back to the classroom. The classes will begin soon, and you still have to meet the rest of us,“ Allegra reminded. Marinette nodded, quickly following her lead.

„These macarons are amazing! Marinette, can I have another one?“ Claude ran after them, sticking close to the pigtailed girl. Loren slowly followed suit, but his black eyes never left Marinette's silhouette.

„It's good to see you again, Marinette,“ he murmured to himself.

As the four walked into the classroom, everyone inside perked up to meet them. After a short introduction, Loren took his seat, while Marinette went from table to table, happily sharing her macarons.

After giving a macaron to an excited girl who very well could've been her long lost twin, she moved to the table behind her. The girl at that table was slumped over, sleeping. Her red hair was a bit of a mess, as was her uniform, so Marinette didn't want to wake her up. She was just going to put the macaron on the napkin and leave it there. However, her usual clumsiness kicked in, her feet tangling, and she fell to the floor.

The sleeping girl suddenly extended her hand, catching Marinette with what seemed like herculean strength and with a move of her shoulder, straightened her up. Marinette was completely flustered.

„T-thank you!“ she said quickly and with embarrassment. The girl lifted her face, her full lips slightly curved. Marinette realized, this was someone she knew.

„As clumsy as ever, Marinette,“ the girl said, her voice husky.

„Alicia!“ Marinette said with delight. „You're in Gotham? You're in my class? Where's your sister?“

„Busy with a shoot. She'll arrive next period. Prepare yourself, you know Felicia tends to get excited,“ Alicia chuckled.

„Blast, you know her?“ the girl in front turned back, giving the redhead a questioning look.

„Yeah. We met two years ago, when Felicia was filming in Paris. She's the one who designed that flower dress for her,“ Alicia explained, her voice monotone.

„Oh, I loved that dress!“ another girl piped up with excitement.

The class started throwing questions at Marinette as she walked through it, sharing her macarons. She delighted in answering all of them – how long she designed, who else she designed for, her favourite style. It all came to a close when the teacher walked in, making everyone calm down. Marinette took her seat beside Damian, who gave her a smile.

„Told you they were going to like you,“ he said smugly.

„Okay, I won't doubt you again,“ she beamed at him, ignoring the looks of confusion and pity that the rest of the class sent her way.

They didn't yet know they were an item.

There was one look, however, which didn't hold either emotion. Loren glanced at the couple, his look envious, before turning away to pay attention to the teacher. It was only a split second, but Damian noticed. It was enough to put the new guy on his list.

* * *

The moment the first period ended, Marinette's not-twin stood up from her seat, and like a hurricane, flew towards the last seat, only slowing down when Damian gave her a glare.

„What do you want, Jones?“ he asked coldly. The girl slightly winced, but didn't back down.

„I... I just need to talk to Marinette real quick,“ Bridgitte said weakly, avoiding locking eyes with him as she grabbed Marinette by her arm and pulled her out of the seat, out of the class with shocking speed, not allowing anyone to react. The classmates exchanged looks, their anxiety tense. One of the classmates, a short and slightly stout black boy with headphones around his neck, took a deep breath and gathered his courage, then walked up to him.

„Hey, man, um, Wayne, listen. We know you don't like to be bothered, but can you, like... Be nice to the new girl? We'll warn her not to bother you,“ he spoke carefully, startling when Damian gave him his signature glare.

„She's my girlfriend, Torming,“ he simply said. The class was quiet for a while, before exploding in whispers of astonishment. Damian leaned back and watched it with a smug smile.

The boy, surnamed Toming, gulped. He only ever saw Damian smile when he was about to hurt someone. He scurried away as quickly as possible.

Outside, Marinette was finally pulled to a stop.

„Is something wrong, uh...“ she tried to remember the girl's name.

„Bridgette. Bridgette Jones,“ the girl chirped. „Thank you for the macaron. It was amazing!“

„You're welcome,“ Marinette nodded.

Bridgitte really looked very similar to Marinette. Black hair, big blue eyes, same height and frame. Only difference was that Marinette was obviously biracial, while Bridgitte was fully caucasian. Marinette couldn't help but muse how she, Kagami and these new classmates would look together in a group, like a pair of triplets.

„Look, you're new, and Allegra probably forgot to mention this, but you need to stay away from Wayne. The guy you sat next to. He's bad news,“ Bridgitte warned.

„Why?“ Marinette was confused. He got along pretty well with her old class. Why was everyone here afraid of him?

„Just trust me. He might've calmed down a little, but he really is insane. When we were first year, the very first day he arrived at the school he got into a fight and broke some poor guy's arm. And he always kept getting into fights. Granted, he never started them, but people always got sent into the hospital. And he doesn't spare girls, either. A lot of us used to think he was really cute, and some even had the courage to flirt with him. One girl tried to touch him, and he broke her fingers,“ Bridgitte retold the events as she could remember them. Marinette was super likeable, she looked like her and she even gave her a macaron. She didn't want Damian to hurt him.

„It was that bad?“ Marinette frowned, and Bridgitte animatedly nodded her head.

„He doesn't get into any trouble now, but he can be really mean. It's best you change seats. I'm sure Alicia wouldn't mind, she's almost as scary as Damian and I'm pretty sure she can handle him,“ Bridgitte urged.

„It's okay, Bridgette. I appreciate your warning, but Damian would never hurt me,“ Marinette smiled. „If anything, he's very sweet. I'm sorry to hear he has been like that in the past, but I assure you, he's changed.“

„You already know him?“ Bridgitte asked with surprise.

„Yes. We're dating. Last month was our one year anniversary,“ Marinette confirmed. Bridgitte stifled a shocked snortle.

„You – what?! He's capable of liking someone?“ she couldn't help but yell. Marinette sighed.

„Why does everyone react like this?“

„Because he's a maniac? Really, Marinette, I know we just met, but I have to criticize your taste in men,“ Bridgitte sputtered, still a bit shocked from the revelation.

„As if yours are any better, Bri,“ Claude laughed, having followed them out. „If Felix wasn't around, you'd totally be gunning for Wayne.“

„Excuse you, Claude!“ Bridgitte snapped her head in fury. „Felix is thousand times superior to Demon King! He plays piano! He dances ballet! He's sweet and kind and gentle!“

„He threw a book at you when you asked him for a date,“ Claude snickered.

„No, he got freaked out by a spider! He's a very sensitive guy, you know!“ Bridgitte fought back.

„I wouldn't tell him that to his face, though,“ Allegra joined in, having finally found them, followed by another classmate with headphones around his neck, one that reminded Marinette of Nino. The boy was currently giving her a look of pure awe.

„Is it true that you're dating Damian?“ the boy asked in a weak voice.

„It is,“ Marinette nodded in confirmation.

„Wow. You're really brave. That guy is so scary,“ the boy winced.

„Allan was a transfer in the second year, and had a misfortune of having Damian show him around,“ Allegra explained.

„I just asked him where the music club was, and he threatened he'd throw me out the window if I asked him anything again. I'm pretty sure he meant it,“ Allan recalled with a shudder.

„Are you done badmouthing me in front of my girlfriend? Or should I make it true on that threat?“ Damian's voice caused everyone but Marinette to jump and squeak. Nobody dared to utter a sound, or even glance at him. Marinette sighed and walked up to him.

„What's wrong, Damian?“ Marinette asked with a teasing voice. „Afraid of the skeletons in your closet?“

„Terrified, my angel,“ he confirmed, leaning down to kiss her cheek. His soft voice and gentle expression caused everyone to gape, including Allegra, who still hasn't gotten used to the sight. „You know I was a troublemaker in the past. Honestly, I'd rather you don't know at all.“

„It's okay, Dami,“ she wrapped her arms around him, looking up with an understanding in her eyes. „You're not that person anymore.“

Claude leaned towards Allan and bumped him with his elbow. „Allan, what am I looking at?“ he whispered.

„An illusion. Must be. Scarecrow attacked the school and drugged us all with something,“ Allan whispered back.

„He called her his angel!“ Bridgitte squeaked. „Why can't Felix call me an angel too?“

„Let's leave before Wayne breaks whatever spell Marinette put on him and snaps at us,“ Allegra ushered.

„Aw, Dami, you scared them away,“ Marinette giggled, pointing at the retreating classmates.

„Good. That means I can have you all to myself,“ Damian nuzzled against her.

„When did you become so cheesy?“ she laughed, pulling him along back to the classroom.

„When you stole my heart,“ he winked, adding more cheese.

The classroom gaped as they watched the smiling couple walk in. At least until Felicia let out a loud screech of excitement and catapulted herself at Marinette, nearly tackling her to the ground.

„Mari! Cutie! Cupcake! My chocolate crusted croissant! I thought Ali was lying when you said you're in our class!“ Felicia brimmed with excitement, jumping up and down, unable to contain herself.

„I can't believe you're both in my class!“ Marinette returned with the same energy, ignoring the groaning Damian whose face darkened with every nickname Felicia threw at Marinette.

Marinette had met the twins two years ago, around the same time when her class had started turning on her. She was frustrated, lonely and hurt, something Uncle Jagged clearly noticed. After he finally managed to get her to admit what was going on, he wanted to help her out, get her to meet new people and make new friends.

With his help, Marinette has started meeting many famous people and designing for them. They have all already heard of her, as Uncle Jagged couldn't stop praising her or her talent to everyone he meets. It was the same with Alicia and Felicia Blast.

The twin sisters were on a trip to France with the filming crew. Felicia was already an established child actress, and Alicia was a comic book artist who wanted to skip school for a while and followed her sister to her shoot. They were shooting a movie in which Felicia had a starring role, with the plot taking place in Paris.

It was almost an instant friendship between the three. Alicia, the older twin, usually abrasive and unapproachable, bonded with Marinette over drawing, while Felicia, who was more social and outgoing, having approached Marinette first, loved her designs and talked fashion. Felicia adored girly styles and pastel colors, much like Marinette. When the two were leaving back to America, Marinette surprised them, Felicia with a beautiful dress embroidered with a large iris, her favourite flower, while she gifted Alicia with a lovely painting of a dragon in flight, ridden by Uncle Jagged, inspired by his akuma form. Alicia really liked dragons.

They were in and out of contact over the years, but from the looks of it, their friendship hasn't diminished at all.

Alicia, looking tired, as she always did, soon joined the two, placing herself between her sister and Damian. He glared daggers at her. She glared back with the same intensity.

„Marinette, is this dude bothering you?“ Alicia turned to Marinette, pointing back with her thumb, said dude being Damian.

„She's my girlfriend, Blast,“ he growled.

„Yeah, I don't believe that for a second,“ Alicia scoffed. „Is he blackmailing you? I can teach him a lesson for you, if you want.“

„No, Alicia,“ Marinette giggled, then moved around to hug her boyfriend. „I am very genuinely in love with him.“

Alicia stared at the two for a while, then resumed glaring daggers at Damian, who, after a brief, soft glance at Marinette, turned back to mirroring Alicia's expression.

„You know she's too good for you, right?“ Alicia said, her tone ice cold.

„Alicia!“ Marinette admonished, scandalized, but Alicia paid her no mind, expecting Damian to answer.

„She's my angel,“ Damian replied, nodding. He agreed with Alicia. Marinette was too good for him. But if he outwardly agrees, he knows Marinette would scold him, and he didn't want to upset her.

„Good that you know. Prepare for major ass kicking if you hurt her,“ Alicia warned.

„As if you could take me on, Blast,“ he scoffed. The redhead gave him the smallest of smiles, but the smile carried a huge threat with it.

„I know for a fact I can,“ she said in a low tone, then without sparing him another glance, returned to her seat.

„Well, I think you two look absolutely adorable together!“ Felicia clapped her hands, but there was something hidden in her tone of voice that made Damian think she was mocking him.

He didn't care. He had Marinette in his arms. The world can suck it.

Marinette gently patted his back, as if trying to comfort him. He could see the worry she was trying to hide in her eyes.

From the moment she arrived at school, everyone was having strange and horrified reactions to the news of their relationship. It was becoming more and more apparent that Damian really wasn't liked at all. That he had no friends here. She knew how that felt, to be surrounded by people but completely alone, ostracized from the group. And he was like that for much longer than her.

She didn't want him to go through that. She'll find a way to fix this situation. To help him make friends among the classmates.

After all, she's Marinette!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need sleep lmao


	4. The Rowdy Table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How some of the classmates discover that Damian's not as bad as they remember him.

When Marinette finally got her lunch at the cafeteria, she immediately heard a call for her name. Turning around, she saw Bridgitte at one of the tables, standing up and waving at her. „Over here!“

Smiling, Marinette walked over. Allegra scooted over to give her some space. Allan was already at the table, while Claude soon followed suit to join them. She noticed another boy, sitting next to Bridgitte. Tall, pale, skinnier than Claude, with long, perfectly combed hair and intense aquamarine eyes focused on a book in his hand. She had noticed him in the classroom. He sat next to Bridgette, and only nodded when she handed him the macaron, uninterested in the two new students.

„Marinette, this is our grumpy cat, Felix,“ Bridgitte leaned next to him, grabbing onto his arm. He glanced at her in annoyance, but didn't bother shaking her off. He didn't look too uncomfortable either.

„Bridgitte. I almost dropped my book,“ he said coldly.

„Why do you bring that thing to the cafeteria, anyway? It might get damaged,“ Claude pointed out.

„Because, and I know this might be a surprise to you, I enjoy reading,“ he replied, carefully putting the book away. „You should try it sometimes, James. Might broaden your horizons.“

„Why you gotta be so cold to me, man?“ Claude sniffled theatrically. Felix rolled his eyes, but paid him no mind. Instead, he turned to look at Marinette. She stifled under his cold, piercing gaze, feeling as if he can see right through her.

„Hm. As I thought. Another insane classmate,“ he said. Bridgitte gasped, slapping him on the shoulder.

„Felix!“

„She's dating Wayne. If that's not the definition of insanity, I don't know what is,“ he replied, his voice still cold.

„I'd say liking you is as insane as dating Wayne,“ Allan joked. Felix turned to glare at him.

„And yet, here you sit, Torming,“ the blonde boy struck back.

„I never said I was sane, grumpy,“ Allan laughed bravely.

„Any place left for me, angel?“ upon hearing Damian's voice, everyone at the table froze, while Marinette happily moved to let Damian sit next to her.

„Wayne,“ Felix spoke coldly.

„Culpa,“ Damian replied, moving his gaze away from Marinette.

„I don't believe we invited you to this table,“ Felix said.

„And I believe I own this table. And everything else in this school,“ Damian retorted.

„Your belief is wrong. It's your father who claims ownership.“

„I am my father's heir. Ownership is as good as mine.“

The air between the two reached freezing temperature, tension rising in the air. It was broken when someone kicked at Damian's chair, pushing him so hard he nearly squashed Marinette who yelped beneath him.

„Make space, Wayne!“ Alicia said, dragging two chairs with one hand while holding her plate with another.

„Blast, are you not afraid of death?“ Damian growled.

„Not even a little, Wayne,“ she said smugly, while Felicia giggled behind her. The table shifted to accommodate two more newcomers. Damian had to keep reminding himself that killing civilians was wrong. Even though he really wanted to rip Alicia's head off. This was the second time this day that she provoked him.

The table felt uncomfortable. Between Felix, Alicia and Damian glaring at each other, Claude and Allan sticking together and trying to make themselves invisible, and Allegra pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration, it felt like there was an impending disaster, with their table as ground zero.

Luckily, Marinette, Bridgette and Felicia quickly lightened up the mood, as they cheerfully started their conversation, as if they were unaware of the tension.

„So, Marinette, Allegra mentioned you were a scholarship student. Did you get it for design?“ Felicia asked.

„Yes. Damian's dad suggested I try applying, and what do you know, I got accepted.“

„What about Paris? Isn't that capital of fashion?“ Bridgette asked as she took a bite out of her fry.

„It is, but Gotham Academy has one of the best curriculums in the world,“ Marinette explained.

„Glad I'm not the only one here with scholarship,“ Allan said. „Though you're probably also well off.“

„No, not really,“ Marinette laughed. „My parents own a bakery in Paris. It's well-known, but far cry from being rich. My scholarship is covering most of the expenses, and the rest is sponsored by Bruce Wayne.“

„Oh, thank god, I'm not the only commoner here!“ Allan raised his hands to the sky. At this point, all the tension at the table completely dissipated.

„Hey, I'm also here on scholarship!“ Bridgitte countered with a pout.

„You don't count. You constantly keep winning lotteries and it's only a matter of time until you hit a big one,“ Allan scoffed.

„Hey, don't blame me for being lucky,“ Bridgitte giggled. „Anyway, Marinette, will you be joining any clubs? If you're pursuing design, you should come with me to the art club after the classes are finished. I can introduce you to everyone.“

„You're in the art club?“ Marinette asked.

„Yeah, and she's disgustingly good, if I say so myself,“ Alicia piped up.

„I'm interested in restorative art. You know, making old paintings look bright and shiny again,“ Bridgitte explained.

„She has a real knack for history too. You'd never tell that someone who gets high on sugar like her could be interested in something so boring,“ Claude laughed.

„Boring? History isn't boring! They are remnants of our past from which we must learn to make a better future! Besides, there are so many fascinating figures and stories to tell. Just because you have a hard time connecting names and numbers doesn't mean history is boring,“ Bridgitte ranted, getting very defensive of her favourite subject.

„How about the rest of you? Which clubs are you part of?“ Marinette asked the rest of the table.

„Felix, Allan and I are part of the school band,“ Allegra said. „Felix plays the piano. I play several instruments – piano, classic guitar, violin, cello and trumpet, but my favourite is the flute.“

„Allegra has been teaching me how to play a guitar. I'm more of a mix and DJ type, anyway. I prefer hip-hop and techno, but classical is fine, too,“ Allan added.

„His mixtapes are really good. Allan, you should give them to Marinette to listen sometime,“ Claude encouraged. „The three of them are also in the dance club. Felix and Allegra are both in ballet, and Allan does street dance.“

„But he can pull off a very beautiful pirouette too,“ Allegra smiled.

„It's you rich kids who keep tainting me,“ Allan laughed.

„What about you, Claude?“ Marinette asked with interest.

„I'm with Felicia in the theatre. But I'm much more Broadway, and a lot less Disney,“ Claude straightened up.

„He's decent, I agree,“ Felicia smiled, letting the backhanded compliment slap the boy.

„Please, Felicia. I can outclass you any day,“ Claude scoffed.

„It's no issue sharing a stage with you, Claude. Everyone comes to see the queen anyway,“ Felicia smiled, though it was filled with mockery. Marinette couldn't help but pick up at the rivalry between the two.

„They would, if you bothered to be around,“ Claude rolled his eyes, and Felicia gave him a victorious smile. Realizing he had just admitted defeat, he groaned and bumped his head against the table.

„So, everyone here is pursuing arts?“ Marinette asked with glowing eyes.

„Not everyone. James, Sinclair, Torming and the Blast twins do. Bridgitte has more scholarly pursuit for history, which is admirable. And while I do enjoy arts, I'm more interested in business, like Wayne,“ Felix shook his head.

„Boooooring,“ Claude yawned loudly. „Anyway, Marinette, what's Paris like?“

„Yeah, you must really miss your home. I've only been to Paris a handful of times. Last time I visited, there was some sort of terrorist attack. Has it calmed down?“ Allegra piped in, happy to ignore the hostile takeover.

„It's peaceful now. Hawkmoth and Mayura have been defeated shortly before I left,“ Marinette smiled.

„Oh, finally. Those guys kept ruining our shoots every other day,“ Felicia groaned. „Lucky that Ladybug was there to fix everything and we didn't have to replace our equipment.“

„Wait, there was a terrorist in Paris?“ Claude piped up.

„Indeed. Supervillain Hawkmoth, who possessed people, and later his partner Mayura, who created monsters. I remember first reading articles about it a few years ago,“ Felix confirmed. Damian choked on his drink. Damn.

„There was news about it? I never heard anything,“ Allan was as confused.

„It was in french. Even if you did hear of it, you wouldn't understand what the articles were about,“ Felix pointed out.

„You must've been really scared, Marinette,“ Bridgitte turned to her with concern.

„We do have our villains in Gotham, though. And they can get pretty terrifying,“ Alicia pointed out. „Out of the frying pan and into the fire, eh, Marinette?“

„I remember watching videos, and damage was always pretty bad. Gotham will probably be easy for her to handle,“ Bridgitte defended.

„Except we don't have Ladybug to fix all the damage,“ Alicia pointed out.

„That might not be true. This hasn't really been spread a lot, but there were few villain attacks last month that got pretty intense. But after they were apprehended – poof! It was like nothing happened,“ Allan pointed out.

„Huh. Was there a shimmering, pinkish white light crossing through the damaged places?“ Felicia furrowed her brows.

„Apparently, yeah,“ Allan confirmed.

„Ali!“ Felicia leaned over to grab her sister in excitement. „Do you know what that means? Do you know what that means?“

„Stop shaking me, you'll spill my coffee!“ Alicia groaned.

„Ladybug is here! In Gotham! Ohmigod!“ Felicia screamed in excitement, ignoring Alicia's complaint.

From across the dining hall, Loren stared at the lively table. Marinette was quickly snatched away, before he could get a chance to properly talk to her. It didn't surprise him. She always attracted people with ease. It did, however, annoy him.

He was invited to join another table with a couple of the classmates, but they were not nearly trying to engage with him as Marinette's table was with her. He could see they just asked him to join out of politeness. They were uneasy around him, keeping the conversations light and polite.

He paid only little attention to them, simply to answer any questions they might ask. He was too busy observing her.

She was smiling so brightly, gracing the group with her lovely laughter, enjoying herself as jokes were thrown around. She was a sight to behold.

His eyes darkened with envy as he saw her lean towards Damian, who happily wrapped his arm around her small shoulders. That was where he was supposed to sit. That was his place. She was supposed to be in his arms.

The messy looking redhead that sat next to Damian suddenly snapped her head, her silvery blue eyes meeting his. Her gaze was cold and inquiring, as if she was trying to probe into his mind. It caught Loren by surprise, and he slowly turned attention to his table. Could she have sensed him? He didn't expect anyone to catch his gaze.

He felt that the students of this school weren't as simple. And people sitting at that particular table were rather concerning. Especially the messy redhead. He needed to be more careful.

„That new guy is so weird,“ Alicia murmured, talking to no one in particular.

„You mean Loren Slaughter?“ Allegra asked. Upon hearing the name, Alicia snorted.

„Jesus, what kind of a surname is that?“ she laughed.

„Ah, yes, because Blast is so much classier,“ Claude rolled his eyes.

„Watch it before I blast your ass,“ Alicia threatened, but Claude was unperturbed.

„Promise?“ he winked.

„Ugh, find someone else to peg you, weirdo,“ Alicia scowled.

„But you look just like the type!“ Claude continued to tease. Alicia pointed her fork at him threateningly.

„You, sir, are ruining my good name, and I will be dragging you to court for slander,“ she hissed.

„Only if you peg me in the courthouse,“ he sent her a kiss.

„Claude! We're eating!“ Allegra yelled, her composure cracking.

„Hey, she walked right into it. I couldn't resist,“ Claude smiled at his exasperated friend.

„He's just desperate for some action,“ Allan defended him. „Too bad all his flirting can't get him a date.“

„Et tu, Allan? Oh, the betrayal! The cold sting of blade to the back! I thought you were my bro! My no-homo partner!“ Claude started with his theatrics.

„You are incapable of no-homo, Claude,“ Allan rolled his eyes.

„I'm surrounded by very attractive people. Can you blame me?“ he said.

„Yet you only flirt with girls,“ Felicia pointed out.

„That's because Allan is ace and never reacts, Wayne would probably kill me and Feli will throw his book at me. Watch,“ Claud explained, then turned to Felix and winked at him. Felix grabbed his book to smack him across the head, but Claude avoided him, throwing himself into Allan's arms.

„Protect me, my knight with shiny headphones!“ he cried.

„Sure, Princess,“ Allan laughed, wrapping his arms protectively around his friend. „I'll save you from the grumpy cat dragon. But no homo.“

„No homo, bro,“ Claude agreed.

„I agree with Alicia, though. Slaughter is kind of... strange,“ Bridgitte voiced weakly.

„Then we avoid him,“ Felix said simply.

„Yeah, well, he keeps staring at our table,“ Alicia pointed out, then turned to Claude with a mocking grin. „Think he's got hots for you, Claude?“

„Don't threaten me like that, Alicia,“ Claude shuddered. „I had to tour the guy through the school. He was polite but... I don't know. He gives me the creeps.“

„He's very... nocturne. But dark, dangerous kind,“ Allegra agreed.

„Use normal words to describe people, Allegra,“ Claude groaned.

„It's easier to use musical terms. It fits perfectly,“ the tall girl defended.

Marinette smiled. She knew there was something about her that reminded her of Luka. The two would really get along.

The lunch break ended quickly, and the group took away their empty dishes.

* * *

After the first day had ended, a group of five friends gathered in a cafe to discuss the bizarre events of the day.

„He was sitting with us! At our table! And he was smiling! And nobody's arm got broken!“ Claude screeched.

„We were there, James. We saw everything,“ Felix rolled his eyes.

„Oh come on, grumpy cat, even you can't deny that was bizarre,“ Bridgitte poked him on the cheek. The blonde quickly grabbed her finger and set her hand on the table, holding it down without letting go.

„I admit that Wayne's behaviour is... Out of the norm. But is it really worth the gossip?“ Felix asked coldly.

„Worth the gossip? Dude, I'm surprised this isn't in the tabloids yet!“ Allan couldn't help but exclaim.

„His song has changed. He used to be so dark and frightening. He's lighter now. Especially around her,“ Allegra decided to throw her two cents in, then gave Bridgitte and Felix a teasing smile. „A bit like your song, Felix.“

„Don't compare me to that maniac,“ Felix huffed.

„It is true. You were all brooding and solitude before you met Bridgitte in high school,“ Claude pointed out.

„Well, it's hard to remain in solitude when she refuses to leave me alone,“ he groaned.

„How could I possibly leave you alone? You always have that sad look on your face. I'm not leaving you alone, ever,“ Bridgitte pouted. If it was anyone else, Felix would roll his eyes, but with Bridgitte, he remained still. Claude could swear he saw the corner of Felix' lips twitch.

„Just admit you're in love with Bridgitte already and go date her, Fe,“ Claude teased, then moved to avoid another book to the face, while Bridgitte's cheeks lit up with blush.

He didn't deny his words, though.

„Claude, let them figure this out on their own. You can't force them,“ Allegra cautioned.

„Ugh, straight people. Makes me glad I swing both ways. Less drama that way,“ Claude said.

„Dude. You have no drama because you can't score,“ Allan laughed.

„Of course I can score! I am a master of flirting!“ Claude defended himself.

„That's the problem, though. When you flirt with everyone, no one will take you seriously,“ Bridgitte pointed out.

„Then I'll just marry you! Dump Felix and date me instead!“

He had to avoid another smack with the book, except he didn't move quickly enough and this time, the target hit its mark.

„See! See! And then he pretends he's not into you! Felix, man, you gotta be honest with your feelings! Follow your heart!“ Claude dramatized while rubbing the place where Felix smacked him. „Ugh, I think this will leave a bump...“

„You deserve it, James,“ Felix said coldly. The hand that was holding Bridgette's tightened its grip.

* * *

„Ugh, I can't believe Demon King stole Marinette!“ Felicia pouted as she and her sister were taking a ride home.

„Cia, Marinette is so straight, it hurts. You never stood a chance,“ Alicia pointed out as she drew in her sketchbook.

„How would you know? I could've won her over. Only guy she ever liked before Demon King was Agreste, and he really isn't a tough act to follow. Spineless, bland, and utterly disappointing,“ Felicia rolled her eyes. Alicia chuckled at Felicia's antics. Her younger twin was always sure to keep a sweet and friendly face in public, but behind closed doors, she never held back what she really thought.

„You think you can follow up Demon King, then?“

„Of course I can. I'm gorgeous, I'm funny, and I'm rich. And unlike him, I actually know how to go down on a girl,“ Felicia flipped her straight red hair over her shoulder.

„You think he won't be able to satisfy her?“ Alicia asked, amused.

„Come on. As if that block of ice ever even looked at a girl before,“ the younger twin scoffed.

„I don't know. She looks really happy with him. They both look happy together,“ the older twin looked up, tapping the pen against her chin. Felicia sighed.

„Yeah, you're right, as always. I wouldn't want to hurt her. She's our angel,“ the girl leaned back, defeated. Alicia lifted her brow as she looked at her. Felicia looked back for a moment, and then rolled her eyes. „Alright, fine. I won't try to ruin their relationship. I'll let him do it himself.“

„He barely ever let go of her the entire day. He suffered through conversation of seven people he can barely stand, just so he could sit next to her at lunch. He'll never let her go. In fact, I'm pretty sure that if she tries to leave, he'll chain her in his basement.“

„Then we burst in and break her out. We can do it. And then I win her over. I like your plan already, Ali,“ Falicia said with renewed enthusiasm, making her older twin roll her eyes.

„You're not listening, Felicia,“ the messy redhead said quietly.

„A girl can dream, okay?!“ the other one snapped back.

„I'm not talking you out of this, am I?“ Alicia sighed. „Prepare for a lot of competition, then.“

„Please. I can beat Demon King any day,“ Felicia snorted.

„He's not the only one with his eyes set on our angel.“

„Who, that Loren guy? He's got nothing on me, Ali. Just a model.“

„Yeah, except he has a lot of power backing him,“ Alicia frowned.

„What do you mean?“ Felicia suddenly calmed down, sensing a grave undertone in her sister's voice.

„He's like us, Cia. A spellcaster. And a powerful one,“ Alicia returned to her drawings.

„Huh. That's not a small thing, if it's coming from you. How strong is he?“

„I'm not sure. He's hiding his power. If it comes down to it... I don't know if I can beat him. So don't go antagonizing him, okay? I'm not sure if I'll be able to protect you,“ Alicia gave her sister a warning look. Felicia paled slightly, settling down.

„Okay. I'll be careful. But if he's got his sight set on Mari...“ Felicia trailed off.

„We'll watch her back,“ Alicia nodded, finishing her sister's thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quantic Kids and their shennanigans! Gosh, I am sooo sad that they're not part of the cannon, these guys are such a joy to write.


	5. Of Birds and Bugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the Batfam has fun embarrasing the young couple.

„I think we can call your first day a resounding success,“ Tikki said with delight.

„I made so many friends so quickly! Oh, I'm so excited for tomorrow!“ Marinette squeaked.

„You look happy,“ Cassandra said as she knocked on the door of her room. Marinette just finished changing into her training outfit.

„I had a good day,“ Marinette nodded.

„Good. You fight better when you're in a good mood,“ Cassandra said with a slight smile.

„What are we doing today?“ Marinette asked, following the asian woman down the hallway.

„Wrestling. I'll teach you how to break free when someone pins you down.“

„I could definitely use that,“ the younger girl nodded, remembering all the times she got trapped by an akuma. And Chat Noir.

The two went down to the Batcave, settling the mats on the floor. Tikki floated to the side, with cookies already prepared for her. Stephanie and Barbara were already inside, sparring a few spaces away.

„Come on, Barb! Keep your hands up! You're the original Batgirl! Kick my ass!“ Stephanie encouraged, jumping back and forth in front of heavily panting and sweaty Barbara, holding up punch mitts.

It's been a while since Barbara had seen any combat, and she had lost a lot of strength she used to have. The moment she could run again she returned to the gym to get herself back in shape. She wasn't planning on patrolling any time soon, but she wanted to be ready for anything.

Barbara swung at the mitts, throwing several heavy blows as Stephanie held her ground.

„Yeah, I felt that! Keep it up!“ Stephanie cheered her on.

Marinette glanced at them with a proud smile. Barbara has really come a long way. She couldn't help but praise the woman in her heart whenever she saw her. She had an inspiring strength of will and fortitude.

„Eyes on me, Marinette,“ Cassandra called for her attention. Marinette turned back, focusing on Cassandra.

The two soon started sparring, with Cassandra testing out what Marinette knew. Through their previous training, Marinette had proven she was a very smart fighter, looking to avoid close combat and focusing on speed rather than strength, using her small frame as an advantage against stronger, larger opponents. Yet, Cassandra felt she could use a lot of improvement.

Sometimes, speed wasn't good enough. She needed more tricks up her sleeve.

Cassandra enjoyed teaching Marinette how to fight. She was a good opponent, able to outsmart her and outmaneuver her, but she wasn't as experienced. She also had a big flaw in her fighting style – she was careful not to hurt someone, and always pulled her punches. It made sense, her powers were predominantly those of creation and healing. But against an opponent actively trying to kill her, it wasn't good enough.

She wasn't teaching her how to kill, of course. Cassandra herself hated the thought of it, after realizing what death actually meant. But she had to teach Marinette how to hurt people.

Well, it's all baby steps. Important thing now was to teach her how to properly defend herself. As the two wrestled, Cassandra noted that Marinette had a lot of tricks up her sleeve, but she kept getting stuck in a lot of positions that should've been easy to break out of. Wrestling wasn't really her forte, it seemed. Cassandra expected it. Marinette always tried to avoid getting pinned down, but she had to know what to do when it comes to it. Especially against someone who knows how to trap an opponent.

„Shift your shoulders to the left. Use your legs to push your hips up – that's right. Now kick with your legs and rotate-“ she was cut off as Marinette successfully completed the move, ending on top of her. „Good job. You learn fast.“

„Only because I have a good teacher,“ Marinette stood up, and pulled Cassandra along.

„Want to take a break?“ Cassandra offered. They've been at it for an hour.

„Yeah, I could use it,“ the petite girl nodded. The two grabbed their water bottles and sat down next to Stephanie and Barbara. Barbara leaned against the wall, covered in sweat as she tried to even out her breathing.

„You're doing great, Barb. You'll be able to kick my ass in no time,“ Stephanie smiled as she took a swing from her water bottle.

„Yeah, that no time is gonna take a while,“ Barbara replied.

„You're already showing great progress. Patience is a virtue,“ Cassandra said, appeasing her guardian.

„Thanks, Cass,“ the redhead smiled thankfully. „How are you two doing?“

„It's all good,“ Cassandra praised. „There's still room for improvement.“

„You're just saying that cause you like to fight with Mari,“ Stephanie laughed.

„That too,“ Cassandra admitted with a smile.

„How was your first day, sweetheart?“ Barbara turned to Marinette.

„It was great! Everyone liked my macarons, and I already made a couple of friends!“ Marinette said excitedly.

„What about our Demon Spawn?“ Stephanie couldn't help but ask.

„It's a work in progress. But the group that befriended me let him sit with them during lunch. I'll get them to warm up to him eventually,“ the girl praised with glee.

„It shouldn't be too difficult. Your class already softened him for them, they just need to get over his earlier behaviour and get to know him again,“ Barbara expressed.

„About that. I was wondering... What was he like before? Everyone in the school seemed to be afraid of him,“ Marinette prodded carefully. Three women exchanged glances.

„He was... difficult. Not surprising, considering his upbringing. It was quite a lot of work to set him down on a right path,“ Barbara spoke vaguely.

„Yeah, he was a real little shit back then,“ Stephanie agreed. „But honestly, we all kind of were. Jason, anyone?“

„We all had our dark moments,“ Cassandra added. „Like us, he was... Alone. No real warmth or a good figure to guide him.“

„We owe a lot to Bruce, don't we? He picked us all up and brought us together. Bunch of broken assholes with a lot of nasty attitudes. He whipped us all into shape,“ Stephanie said fondly.

„He really did. He saw potential in us, gathered us together, and made us a family,“ Barbara smiled. She then turned to look at Marinette. „You're a part of it too now, you know?“

„I... I am?“

„Of course, sweetie,“ Barbara assured her. „Bruce brought us together, and now, you're the one healing our old wounds. Quite literally for some of us.“

„Yeah. Barb was never gonna walk again, until you did your mojo on her. And I never heard Cass speak in long sentences before you showed up,“ Stephanie confirmed. „It's the same with the guys. I've never seen Tim move from his computer, but you make sure he sleeps in his bed when you catch him napping at the screen.“

„I've never seen Jason so calm before,“ Cassandra added. „Or Steph, for that matter.“

„Alfred's been humming ever since you reunited him with Duusu. I never heard him hum before,“ Barbara continued.

„And don't forget her spell on Dami. The kid's been completely different since he met you,“ Steph laughed.

„Guys, come on, you're exaggerating“ Marinette whined, causing the women to laugh.

„Don't be shy, Marinette. They're telling you the truth,“ Tikki giggled, landing on Marinette's shoulder.

„You're a part of us, Marinette,“ Barbara assured her. „Ladybug or not, you belong in this family.“

The soft tone with which Barbara said that made Marinette choke up.

„Thank you, Barbara. That means a lot to me.“

„Any time, sweetheart.“

„If we're done being saps,“ Stephanie stood up and gave Marinette a smirk. „Mari, how far did you and Dami go? Cause we gotta have  _ the _ talk.“

Marinette's face, ears and neck exploded into a blush.

* * *

„Demon Spawn, put the sword away,“ Jason winced as he was prostrated on the ground, face on the floor, looking at the blade being pressed against his cheek. Damian pinned him to the ground, furious.

„Stop asking inappropriate questions about my angel, Todd,“ Damian threatened.

„I wasn't asking about her! I just wanted to know if you've danced the dance yet!“ Jason defended, and the blade inched closer.

„Settle down, Damian,“ Dick grabbed his wrist, albeit gently, then quickly avoided the elbow to the face.

„Seriously, calm down,“ Tim rolled his eyes. „This isn't about Marinette. It's about you.“

„And it's none of your business,“ Damian huffed, standing up, though he gave another kick at Jason, who groaned and rolled over.

„We just want to make sure you're being safe and that you know what you're doing,“ Dick sighed. „First time can always be awkward.“

„Can we not talk about this? I know about the birds and the bees, and I know all forms of contraception. Leave me alone.“

„Okay, sure, but do you know how to make her feel good?“ Jason asked. Damian tried to hurl himself at his brother again. Tim and Dick quickly grappled him, while Jason ran to the other side of the room.

„Jason, you're not helping!“ Tim yelled.

Eventually, Damian managed to break free from his brother's grasp, but all three were already sweaty and exhausted.

„I am  _ not _ having this talk with you. I can inform myself without your help,“ Damian huffed.

„Reading articles on the internet is not the same as hearing advice from experienced people who know both of you,“ Dick pointed out. Damian shot him a glare. „Don't look at me like that. We're just trying to help you.“

„Yeah, no need to be shy. We've all been where you've been,“ Jason nodded. Damian grabbed a pillow and threw it at him. Jason caught it with ease and hugged it, ready to use it as a shield for any other projectile Damian might throw at him next.

„I'd rather not hear it from you,“ Damian groaned.

„Are you afraid we might think weirdly of Marinette just because she slept with you?“ Tim asked. „Or are you afraid of us even thinking about Marinette in that context at all?“

From the glare Damian sent him, it was obvious it was a bullseye.

„You're being overly protective of her, Damian,“ Dick said. „Marinette is like a sister to us. You don't have to worry about it. I'm pretty sure girls are giving her the talk right now too.“

„Can you people stop pushing your noses where they don't belong?“ Damian groaned.

„Nope. We're your siblings,“ Jason laughed. Remote control flew at his head next.

Damian wasn't allowed to leave until his siblings finished giving him every possible tip, advice and warning. By the end of it, Damian wanted the ground to open and swallow him whole.

„Are you guys done?“ Damian felt exhausted.

„I think that's enough for today,“ Dick nodded.

„Good. I have homework to finish,“ the boy stood up, ready to leave.

„Hey, Demon Spawn!“ Jason yelled, throwing something at Damian. Damian caught it instinctively then watched as a pack of several condoms rolled down in his hand. He glared at Jason and threw them back.

„I don't need them. I've already prepared my own,“ he said, as if it should be obvious. He ignored the laughter of his three brothers as he left the living room.

He took his books to Marinette's room, where he found her already at work on her desk.

„Mind if I join you, angel?“ he asked, already feeling refreshed when she smiled at him.

„Sure, just grab a chair. I'm almost done, so if you need any help...“

„I'll be sure to ask you,“ Damian nodded, though he doubted he would need it. School never posed any challenge for him, even back in Paris.

He pulled the chair up next to her, and as he started working on his homework, Marinette finished hers. She put away the textbooks and opened her sketchbook, continuing to work on some design ideas she had. It never ceased to amaze him how she always had countless ideas in that little head of hers, her creativity unending.

They sat together in comfortable silence, both engrossed in their work. Once Damian finished with his homework and began putting the textbooks away, Marinette carefully turned to him.

„Dami, can I ask you something?“

There was a bit of anxiety in her tone, as if she was walking on eggshells. Damian frowned. He didn't want her to be anxious around him. He moved back the stray strand of her hair from her face.

„Anything, angel,“ he smiled.

„In school, I've noticed that a lot of people are avoiding you. That they're scared of you. And, well, I've heard some rumors. That... That you've hurt people.“

Damian paused. He knew he was going to have to tell her eventually. He was putting it off as long as he could. He didn't want his angel to think of him as a monster. To fear him.

Silently, he took her hand in his, staring intently at her fingers, avoiding her eyes.

„Before we met, I... I wasn't the best person,“ Damian started, taking in a deep breath. „You know I only moved to Gotham when I was ten. Before that, I lived with my mother and grandfather in arabian peninsula. They were... We were members of the League of Assassins. My grandfather used to lead them, before he was betrayed by one of the members and killed. My mother took me to Gotham and introduced me to my father. Now, she leads the League.“

He felt Marinette's fingers tighten around his hand. He was thankful for that gesture, but he still didn't dare look up.

„Since I could walk, I was trained to become a perfect assassin. To become a perfect killer,“ he continued. „To be cold, and cruel, and unfeeling. I've done... terrible things. I never flinched when hurting people, and killing them was even easier. It took my father years to teach me not to kill people. He then sent me to Jump City, to work with Teen Titans so I learned how to function with a team.“

Marinette leaned over, pulling him into a hug. She wasn't afraid. She was accepting him. Yet, he couldn't make himself look up. If he did, he wouldn't be able to tell her entire truth.

„I returned just around the time to start high school. I didn't kill anymore, but I still didn't refrain from hurting people. It didn't bring me any enjoyment to hurt anyone. Assassin cannot feel, after all. But I never held back against anyone. If someone pissed me off, I'd treat them the same way I treat criminals. I was... well, there's a reason why Todd calls me Demon Spawn.“

„Dami...“ Marinette whispered, strengthening her hold over him. „Look at me.“

He finally raised his gaze to meet hers. Her eyes were filled with nothing but empathy.

„I'm sorry you had to go through such an ordeal. I'm sorry that it took so long for you to be saved,“ Marinette said slowly. „But your past doesn't have to define you. Your family doesn't have to define you. You were forced into that life, with no knowledge of anything better. And now you're actively working to change, to redeem yourself. If anyone deserves a second chance, it's you.“

„Angel...“

„I love you, Damian. The current you. You're loyal, caring, brave, protective, and – believe it or not – incredibly kind. Your past cannot change that. You've worked hard to become a better person, and everyone should admire the strength it took,“ Marinette spoke softly, her lips spreading into a gentle smile.

„You know you're beyond incredible, right?“ Damian laughed, but his expression soon fell. „Sometimes, I feel like I don't deserve you. I'm so lucky that you've given me a chance.“

„Hey, don't say that. You saved me when I was at a very low point in my life. You helped me reconcile with my class. You came to Paris to help me fight Hawkmoth, even though you didn't have to. You exposed Lila. You were there for me when I turned into akuma. You protected me from Chat Noir. You've done so much for me, Damian. So don't say things like that,“ Marinette worriedly countered.

„I'd do anything for you, my angel,“ Damian whispered.

The couple leaned in for a kiss. It was gentle and fluttering, though it soon turned into strong passion. Before she knew it, Marinette found herself straddling him, holding onto him as hard as she could, while his fingers dug into the skin of her waist. She felt herself become dizzy, wanting more, wanting to be closer. She started moving her hips, feeling satisfaction when she heard him moan.

As she deepened the kiss, there was a knock on the door. With a yelp, Marinette jumped off of Damian and stumbled against the chair. She nearly fell over, but felt Damian quickly wrap his arms around her and securely pulled her back onto his lap. Cassandra had opened the door, her cold face cracking up in a small smile as she looked at the pair.

„I just wanted to remind you to get ready for the patrol tonight,“ she said, then with a smirk, she added: „Sorry to interrupt.“

„No, no, uh, it's fine! Totally fine!“ Marinette winced.

„Have fun,“ Cassandra replied, closing the door as she left. Damian buried his head into Marinette's shoulder.

„We really should remember to lock the door,“ he sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus we have reached the end of the pre-written chapters. No more updates every day :(  
I'll try to finish sixth chapter on Sunday, but we'll see if I'll manage to do it. We'll see how I'll be feeling this week.
> 
> Have a nice day, everyone!


	6. Quantic Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How shit gets real and we realize Marinette never surrounds herself with normal people.

A week had already passed since their first day in school, and Marinette was more than delighted when her new friends invited her to hang out with them on the weekend.

„There's an amazing cafe at the Garden Square, you'll love it!“ Bridgitte said. „Five of us usually hang out there.“

If Marinette went, then naturally, it meant Damian was going too. It was a given. What surprised them was Felicia, who demanded to join their outing as well, while dragging Alicia with her. There were many cliques in school, Allan, Allegra, Claude and Felix being one of such groups, Felix being an unwilling member for the most part. Damian was a loner, and the twins usually kept to themselves. Felicia was one of the popular girls, while Alicia didn't bother with niceties.

The three of them – Damian, Alicia and Felix – were well known for being asocial. Between three of them, no one was sure who was scarier, though Damian certainly was most violent of the bunch. During the second year of high school, he had actually clashed with Alicia, and it was a pretty terrifying fight that Felix had to stop. All three got detention – utterly unfair, in Felix's opinion. So, they weren't sure why the twins were going to tolerate Damian's presence, but they most likely wanted to hang out with Marinette too.

Bridgitte, for one, welcomed more company. The more, the merrier! She skipped along the street, excited for the meetup, though she was going to pick up her grumpy cat first. Felix wouldn't show up otherwise.

As she walked along, she noticed a small shiny coin on the ground. „Ooh! Lucky!“ she stopped and bent over to pick it up, and a blink of a moment later, a pot fell to the ground where she would've been had she continued walking. She glanced at the pot with raised brows, then continued on. Strange things like that always happened to her.

She finally arrived at the building where Felix lived, and took the elevator to his floor. She cheerfully rang the bell, but there was no reply. Her brows furrowed, and she quickly pulled out a spare key Felix had given her in case of emergencies. She hurried inside, ignoring how empty and lonely the apartment felt, and went straight for the bathroom, hoping she was just being paranoid. The bathroom was locked.

„Felix? Are you inside?“ Bridgette called.

„Bri...“ she heard a growl.

„That's right, it's me. Let me in, we can get through this,“ she ushered.

After some hesitation, the door had opened. She was greeted by Felix, but he wasn't himself. He was pale and covered in sweat, dark lines like cracks appearing on his skin. His usually perfectly combed hair was an unruly mess.

„Oh, Fe,“ she cooed and pulled him into a hug. He went limp in her arms, his tense muscles relaxing. „You know you should call me when this happens. No need to go through it yourself.“

„I could hurt you,“ he whispered.

„I'm very lucky, remember? Besides, you've never done it before,“ Bridgitte said in a convincing tone as she stroked his bare back. He sighed in her embrace, calming down as his skin returned to normal. He placed his trembling hands on her back.

„Thank you, Bridgitte,“ he said after a while, finally recollecting himself. „What are you doing here?“

„We're hanging out today, remember?“ the short girl reminded, making him scoff.

„I am not spending my time with Wayne. Or the crazy Blast,“ he said with a frown.

„Awh, Alicia isn't that bad.“

„I was talking about the other one.“

„Come on, Fe, it'll be fun!“ Bridgitte tried to persuade him.

„Bri, I don't think we should be hanging out with Dupain-Cheng. She might be dangerous,“ Felix sighed.

„Yes, yes, you already mentioned the strange aura you felt. But you also said it was warm and good, remember? I doubt she's all that bad,“ she dismissed his worries. Felix was a bit paranoid and overly cautious almost all of the time. „But Fe, you just had an attack. Being around people will be good for you. I can't leave you alone here. Your parents won't be returning for another few months.“

„As if they would be any help,“ he rolled his eyes.

„True. If they were here, I'd be even more adamant on dragging you out,“ the blue eyed girl nodded.

„Fine. I'm going. Let me just fix myself up.“

* * *

There was nothing in the world Allegra hated more than silence. Second thing she hated the most was solitude. It was not because she craved attention, but with solitude came the dreaded quiet. As long as she had someone with her, even a stranger, she was fine. That way, the silence was gone.

She breathed a sigh of relief as she walked onto the street, letting the sounds and noise of the minds around her overtake her.

„Systems online?“ Claude asked. She didn't even notice he was there, even though she latched onto his senses. „Oh, you brought your flute.“

„Marinette wanted to hear me play,“ Allegra nodded. „Where's Allan?“

„He should be here soon. For a fast guy, he sure is late often,“ Claude noticed.

„Maybe it's because he's fast that he's late,“ Allegra tried to explain.

„Oh, well. Let's go. I'm sure he'll catch up,“ the tall boy shrugged, offering Allegra his arm. With a polite smile, she snaked her arm around his, and two friends walked down the street. Claude smiled mischievously and flicked his wrist backwards. The moment he did that, there was a sound of wind shifting, a loud thump, and sound of the body hitting the pavement.

„Ugh, Claude!“ Allan yelled, covering his head. „Stop doing that!“

„Claude!“ Allegra had a horrified expression, hurrying to help the black teen up, while Claude laughed. Allan stood up and glared at him, his arms crossed.

„Are you done?“

„Sorry, sorry! But it's so funny! You fall for it every time!“ he said after he regained his bearings.

„Did you remove the wall?“ Allan asked, holding out his hand, trying to feel the invisible force that he ran into previously.

„Don't worry, it's gone,“ Claude assured him.

„Why do you keep doing that? Allan might get hurt,“ Allegra admonished him.

„Aw, come on. I could never harm him like that,“ Claude defended himself. „He's my bro!“

„Yeah, being your bro hurts sometimes,“ Allan rolled his eyes.

„Then beat him into submission with your excellence,“ Felicia called out, approaching the trio with her sister. „It shouldn't be too hard.“

„Are you implying that my bro is amazing or that I suck, Felicia?“ Claude asked with a smirk, though his eyes were glaring daggers at Felicia. The young actress flipped her hair, giving him a gentle smile.

„Whichever makes you feel better,“ she replied.

„Oh, they're here!“ they heard Marinette's voice. She happily waved at them as she pulled disgruntled Damian along. Felicia immediately ignored Claude and ran to throw herself at the petite girl.

„Cupcake!“ she yelled, ready to wrap her arms around her, only for Damian to pull Marinette out of Felicia's grasp. Felicia tripped over herself, but quickly regained her bearings and gave her sweetest smile to Damian.

„Wayne. Am I not allowed to hug my friend?“ she asked, her voice coated with honey.

„No. You keep coming onto her,“ Damian replied coldly.

„Are you feeling threatened, perhaps? I don't blame you. I am hard to compete with, after all,“ the redhead said with confidence, making the boy scoff. Marinette giggled.

„I'm sorry, Felicia, but I can't return your feelings,“ Marinette said teasingly. „But thank you for thinking so highly of me.“

„Any time, my chocolate encrusted croissant! Now give me a hug!“ she spread her arms, and Marinette disentangled herself to receive Felicia's warmth. During the last week, Felicia didn't even bother to hide her attraction towards Marinette. The pigtailed girl was gentle and honest in her rejection of Felicia's advances, but it didn't mean they couldn't be friends. She just didn't know Felicia was ridiculously stubborn.

„Hey, you're all here!“ Bridgitte said, as she and Felix joined the group.

„Now that the last stragglers have arrived, let's go,“ Claude said with enthusiasm, wrapping his arms around smiling Bridgitte and grumpy Felix.

As Bridgitte had predicted, Marinette really did love the cafe. While the decor was simple in it's design, and colors beige and earthly, reminding of coffee, the place was filled with friendly cats that would laze about, or seek attention from the patrons. A beautiful white cat with green eyes almost immediately settled on Marinette's lap and purred loudly as she scratched it with delight. The group eased in conversation, while Allan scrolled through his phone.

„Guys! They got pictures of the new hero!“ Allan exclaimed, quickly showing them around. Marinette's hand froze, and the cat in her lap meowed in protest. Damian gave her a gentle, reassuring squeeze.

„Let me see!“ Felicia jumped up, leaning over to look at the pictures. Most of them were blurry, the black shawl hiding most of the features, but Felicia started pointing at the boots.

„Look! It's totally Ladybug! It must be! She has boots exactly like that!“

„It's just red boots. It doesn't have to mean anything,“ Allegra shrugged.

„It's totally Ladybug!“ Felicia argued back, immediately pulling out her phone and opening a folder with myriad pictures of the Parisian heroine, and pinpointing many similarities between the two. Marinette tried to keep a neutral expression.

„You're seeing things that are not there, Blast. They're just blurry pictures,“ Felix rolled his eyes.

„You must have a keen eye for detail to notice such things,“ Felicia wasn't deterred. As the others joined in, Marinette sighed in relief. It seemed like no one else really agreed with Felicia on Ladybug is Ladybird theory.

As the friends decided to order a second round of warm drinks, Felix suddenly reacted, pushing Bridgitte down. Moments later, the windows of the cafe shattered. Allegra screamed as she covered her head, and Claude stood up, spreading his arms. The glass shards bounced off of the invisible wall he had created around his friends.

Several people carrying guns and dressed in all black burst in, quickly taking hostages. As they approached the table, Allan disappeared from his seat. Marinette heard grunts from the men holding hostages, seeing them be flipped around in thin air and their guns flying out of their arms. Others opened fire, to which Alicia reacted quickly. Waving her hand, blue mist spread from her palms, and bubbles came out instead of bullets.

Seeing the chance, Marinette stood up from her seat. „Everyone, out!“ she yelled as she ushered the other guests. Damian had disappeared in the crowd, taking the chance to hide, contact his family and change into Robin. One of the men tried to grab Marinette to stop her from taking the hostages away. Allegra had already pulled out her flute and blew into it, causing several tables to float and crash into Marinette's attacker.

Allan sat frozen in his spot, watching the chaos unravel in front of him, unsure how to react. Panic rose within him as screams and shouts deafened him, the motioning bodies turning into a blur. He felt two hands on his face, his vision blocked by Claude's concerned expression. „Allan! You need to run!“ the arabian boy reminded him.

Focusing on that one single command, Allan forced his body to move. Traces of lightning surrounded him as he jumped, running and flipping over anyone with a gun in his path, clearing the way to the exit.

Marinette pulled Felix and Bridgette from their hiding spot, pushing them towards the exit. She noticed pieces of debris falling onto Bridgette's shoulders. Marinette sensed something strange, a powerful force compelling her to move. With only seconds to react, she pushed the pair out of the way. With a loud crash, the ceiling gave in, crushing Marinette beneath.

„Marinette!“ Bridgitte screamed in horror while Felix pulled her out.

From the debris, a man stood up, wearing a suit of black and white, the colors sharply divided in the middle. The right side of his face was horribly scarred, with the left being completely untouched. He took a moment to observe the situation, his attention drawn to Marinette, who had groaned as she tried to pick herself up from the crash. Still alive, but barely conscious.

The villain laughed and reached for the teenager.

„Get away from her, dickhead!“ Alicia screamed as her hands began to glow. The villain raised his brow in amusement, tossed his coin and caught it.

„You're out of luck, witch,“ the Two-Face said in a low voice, revealing it had landed on the scratched surface. Alicia threw her arms, casting a spell, only for the spell to backfire. She felt the forces explode from within her, and screamed as hundreds of cuts split open all over her skin, blood splashing in several directions.

„Ali!“ Felicia covered her mouth in horror.

Two-Face lifted Marinette up by the collar. „We got what we came for. Move out,“ he ordered his thugs. His smile was victorious as he stared at the unconscious girl in his arms. „Looks like luck wasn't on your side today, girl.“

In a blink, everyone was gone, leaving behind only a destroyed cafe and the horrified onlookers.

The Bat family had showed up only moments later. Without hesitation, Bridgitte ran at the leader of the family, desperately grabbing him by the cape.

„Batman! He's got Marinette! Two-Face kidnapped Marinette!“ Bridgitte cried. „You have to save her!“

„Bridgitte, calm down,“ Felix reached out, gently squeezing her shoulder.

„Don't tell me to calm down! How can I calm down?! This was my fault!“ she snapped back. Felix hurriedly pulled her into a hug.

„Of course it wasn't. Bridgitte, you don't have control over it,“ Felix tried to remind her, but the girl was already in tears, wheezing.

„What do you mean, it was your fault? Did you provoke Two-Face?“ Robin asked her, fuming. Felix glared at the young vigilante, protectively hiding Bridgitte from his sight.

„What are you implying, bird?“ Felix growled back, his eyes slowly shifting to black.

„Robin, settle down,“ Nightwing reminded him. „Go check on others. We'll handle this.“

Robin clenched his fists, but eventually nodded. Nightwing gave a comforting smile to the duo, but Felix was still glaring at him. „Miss, you're not in trouble. We just want to know what's going on,“ Nightwin explained.

„It's my powers...“ Bridgitte said weakly. Nodding in understanding, Nightwing took Bridgitte to a private corner, though there was no prying Felix away from her. He kept holding onto the girl.

Though first, they needed Bridgitte to calm down to answer questions properly. She was completely hysterical, sobbing and wracked with guilt.

„Tell me, what did you mean when you said it was your fault?“ Nightwing finally asked.

„I'm a meta human,“ Bridgitte confessed, staring at the ground. „But it's not something you'd be able to notice. I don't really control my... gift. At the most, people just think I'm very lucky.“

„Your power is luck?“ Nightwing was taken aback.

„Yeah,“ she nodded. „Reality around me shifts to give me advantage. The ceiling was supposed to come down on top of me, but because of my power, Marinette pushed me out of the way and... and...“

„Bridgitte,“ Felix called softly as she was threatening to break again. „You can't blame yourself. You can't control it.“

„But she would've been safe if it wasn't for me,“ she shook her head.

„What does Two-Face have to do with you, then?“ Nightwing questioned.

„I don't know,“ Bridgitte said tearfully. „When he kidnapped her, I heard him say that luck wasn't on her side today. I don't know how he knows about my status as a meta-human, but he must've been targeting me. Marinette and I look very similar, so he probably mistook her for me.“

„That might not be the case, Bridgitte,“ Nightwing tried to comfort her. „Marinette dates Damian Wayne, and she's a pretty lucky girl herself. But even if you were the target, none of this was your fault. It's Two-Face's fault. Your luck simply kept you safe, which is a good thing. Don't blame yourself for the actions of a lunatic.“

Bridgitte nodded at Nightwing's words, but he could tell it was just out of courtesy, not because she believed him.

„Nightwing, have you finished? I have a possible location,“ Oracle's voice piped up from the comms.

„Alright. The police will be here shortly. Miss, you don't have to reveal your metahuman status if you don't want to. I advise you to stay with them though, until we clear this situation up. Commissioner Gordon will keep you safe,“ Nightwing advised gently, before leaving to regroup with the Bats.

Bridgitte and Felix hurried over to the rest of their group. Alicia was sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall, while Felicia was casting spells, closing the wounds. Everyone else stood around her, covering the girls from sight. „Alicia, what happened?“ Bridgitte was horrified.

„Fucking Two-Face is a fucking spellcaster,“ Alicia swore. „I don't even know how. I never sensed him coming. But the son of a bitch managed to counterspell me.“

„It might not be him. It could be the coin,“ Felicia pointed out. „Stop moving about, Ali, I can't heal you if you do.“

„He was after me,“ Bridgitte revealed. „He was after me because of my powers, and now I've dragged Marinette into this mess.“

„How would he figure out you were meta? And for that matter, how would he figure out your power? Didn't it take you years to determine the truth?“ Allan asked.

„Someone broke into the club last month, remember?“ Allegra suddenly said.

„Yeah, but nothing was stolen, except for... Membership documents...“ Claude began to fire back, but his tone softened as he realized what Allegra was implying.

Gotham City didn't have many metahumans, but the few that did live here formed a thriving community. The club that was created was more of a syndicate, made by meta humans for meta humans, for the purposes of protection against discrimination and legal advice, as well as a way to provide anonimity and safe place. Though the discrimination against their kind wasn't what it used to be, the existence of the club was unfortunately, still a necessity. Allegra, Claude, Allan, Bridgitte and Felix all had membership.

As spellcasters, Alicia and Felicia belonged to an entirely different community, but their status wasn't a secret from the five. It was entirely by coincidence that they've figured each other out.

„So, we're going after them, right?“ Alicia asked. „Marinette is completely normal. Once Two-Face figures out he's got the wrong girl, she's dead.“

„Shouldn't we let the Bats handle this?“ Allan shuddered.

„I agree with Alicia on this,“ Allegra shook her head. „Bats have failed before. We can't let Marinette down, not after she tried to protect us in that mess.“

„Okay, but how do we find her? I don't suppose you guys put a tracker on her?“ Claude crossed his arms.

„Lucky I'm a witch, right?“ Felicia smiled. „I'll scry her location, then we can go to save her. And oh boy, once I see Damian, I'll give that little coward a piece of my mind. Leaving us behind like that...“

As the group made their plans and discovered where Marinette had been taken, a single raven-haired shadow disappeared from the crowd, unnoticed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT LOOK GUYS IT'S ANOTHER CHAPTER!!!
> 
> So yeah, I finally got around to writing this madness again. Again, sorry for being gone for such a long time. I've previously written an update as to why, but as it's getting in the way of reading this in a normal flow, I've deleted it and pasted it here. Basically:
>
>> _Seeing how I've been absent for a while (and people are still reading the story omg you guys), I thought I should let everyone know I'm very sorry for being absent for so long. The fic is definitely going to continue continue, as I have planned and outlined everything to the last chapter, plus some extras that I thought would be fun to write. Thing is, I'm still not quite used to my new job. Like, I know, it's been two months, but bakeries are fucking exhausting. I haven't had the energy to write. Plus, some real life stuff and shitty financial situation is stressing me out. I'm having trouble focusing on writing because of stress and exhaustion (as well as drawing, seriously, I'm tired as hell ALL THE TIME). Adding to that my shoulder injury which I've been trying to fix for several months now (ugh), it's been pretty shitty two months._
>> 
>> _I'll try to get back to the writing (I've written like half of chapter six and it has been sitting on my laptop for a while now, untouched lmao)._
>> 
>> _Also, I've noticed a lot of people in the comments objecting to Mari and Dami going all the way, for some reason. Not to spoil anything, but I'm not interested in writing detailed sex scenes in this fic. If it happens, it will only be mentioned. Read the tags, please._
>> 
>> _Thank you everyone for sticking around, even though there were no updates, nor am I sure when the next update will be._
>> 
>> _Wish I had Marinette's drive and Art of Healing lmao._  

> 
> So yeah, anyway, I want to welcome everyone back and thank you for reading and sticking around, and thank you for all your support and uplifting comments (that I have now deleted along with the chapters lmao. Sorry guys, I still love you tho)! We have 24 more chapters to go!
> 
> ... What do you mean how dare I end on a cliffhanger?


	7. The Chance and the Balance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Two-Face argues philosophy with a teenager who never read a philosophy book in her life.

„There's at least fifty men inside. Add to that with two men guarding each entrance... Batman, I don't like our chances. This place is like a fortress,“ Oracle said.

„We have to get in!“ Robin seethed. „Two-Face will kill her! You know he will!“

„He might not,“ Batman shook his head. „If she's lucky, and she is, the coin will land on the right side, and he'll let her go. He's done this before.“

„I am not going to risk it,“ Robin growled. „There is a way we can save her. If you people just weren't cowards...“

„Robin!“ Batman said sharply. „You've left that life behind. We don't kill people.  _ You _ don't kill people.“

„Marinette can just bring them back to life,“ the young hero argued.

„She can, but what would she think of you if she found you've killed them, Robin?“ Nightwing reminded him.

„They deserve to die! They... Fuck, if they hurt her...“ he trailed off, despair making him lose all composure.

„Guys... Someone else is here,“ Black Bat spoke through the comms. Sudden yelps and screams drew their attention, and they noticed several figures, their identities hidden with scarves and hoods, tossing the armed thugs around.

„They're meta humans,“ Red Hood commented, watching the group use their powers.

„I think I know who they are,“ Robin said, finally able to calm down.

They have a shot at this now. Batman might dislike working with metas, but he had no qualms about it. Ignoring the calls of his family, he swung down to join the group.

* * *

As Marinette slowly began to regain consciousness, she felt pain and discomfort all across her body. As she tried to shift herself into a more comfortable position, she realized she couldn't move. Panicking, she opened her eyes and tugged at the restraints, realizing a few seconds later that she had been strapped onto a chair.

She realized that her bag, which was hiding Tikki, was gone. Panic rose even more, and she fought back the urge to scream.

Taking deep breaths, she forced herself to calm down. Tikki flew out of her pocket. „Marinette! You're awake!“ she whispered.

„What's going on?“ Marinette shivered, though relieved that Tikki was still with her. Looking around, she noticed she was in a small, barren room, with only a chair and a table in front of her. The only source of light was the fluorescent lightbulb on the ceiling. It looked like an interrogation room.

„You were kidnapped by one of Gotham's villains,“ Tikki explained. „Are you okay? I thought the crash had killed you.“

„That explains the pain,“ Marinette sighed. „Quick, untie me. We need to-“

Her request was cut short when the door on the side opened, and Tikki quickly flew into Marinette's blouse.

Two-Face had walked in. Marinette clutched the arms of the chair, tensing. She had already ran into plenty of Gotham's villains and thugs, but this guy... He was different. Solemn and calm, there was nothing indicating he could be one of the most dangerous villains Batman had ever faced.

„You're finally awake, Bridgitte. Good. I'd like to make a wager with you,“ Two-Face spoke politely as he sat down across from Marinette, clasping his hands together and leaning on the table.

„Bridgitte?“ Marinette furrowed her eyes in confusion. Was she his real target? Did he somehow mix them up together? Sure, they looked similar, but they weren't  _ that _ identical. Still, if he thought she was Bridgitte... Marinette knew she had to play along. „What wager?“

„Your luck,“ Two-Face replied. „It was interesting, reading your files from the Meta Human Association. Your ability to shape the reality to your advantage is... Uncanny. I'd certainly like to see it for myself. Test it out against chance, if you will.“

„Test it...“ Marinette repeated, as she held back gasping from Two-Faces revelation about her new friend.

„Thank you for your interest,“ Two-Face gave her a terrifying grin, pulling his signature coin out of his pocket, and placing it on the table in front of her, then asked: „Have you ever played a game of chance?“

„I have,“ the dark-haired girl nodded. It's a game she plays very often, risking her life each time she does.

„And I take it you've always won,“ it was more of a statement than a question.

„Yes. I did,“ she still replied. Though in this case, she wasn't sure if she could win. She needed to stall for time. „Why do you want to test it against me? You've already read my files. You know it'll turn to my favor.“

„Chance is very different from luck. Though luck does influence it, there are other forces at play. Like...“ he paused, looking for a good example.

„Balance?“ Marinette helped out.

„Exactly,“ he pointed at her. „Is there a balance to your luck? Are there times when you're unlucky? How can it be used to anyone's advantage, to win a game of chance?“

„Why focus on the chance?“

„How nice of you to ask. Do you know who I was before... all this?“ he suddenly asked. Marinette thought about a few months back, when the Bat family gave her a run down of all the dangerous Gotham villains, Two-Face being among them.

„You were Harvey Dent. The best and most moral district attorney there was,“ she said, making him pause for a moment.

„Moral? Foolish, I'd say,“ he said bitterly.

„There's nothing foolish about wanting to help people,“ she argued. „You knew that, once. Before-“

„Before I was splashed with acid and abandoned by everyone. Such a small thing, yet it tipped scales so harshly,“ he cut her off. „Many adored me. I even worked alongside Batman and Commissioner Gordon. You see, I believed in order. That it could be achieved. But after I've lost my good looks, suddenly, I was alone, despite still having my skills as an attorney. Everyone abandoned me... Even my wife. A lifetime of building such a grand, brilliant future, only for it to collapse in a single moment.“

„I'm sorry...“ Marinette said weakly. She remembered his story being a tragic one, but hearing him get lost in his memories, sounding so bitter, she couldn't help but sympathize.

And she knew that feeling. Though not at the same scale, she too was abandoned, left alone, isolated, due to a small incident.

„You should worry more about yourself, girl,“ Two-Face glared at her. „After all, it's me that your fate depends on. On our game of chance.“

He turned the coin over, revealing the scratched half.

„The sides of this coin used to be identical. I used to believe that everyone carves our own path, that it is the individual who controls their fate. I've learned that's far from the truth.“

„Yeah. Many things influence our destiny,“ Marinette nodded. „But we can still decide what to do with the hands we've been dealt. Big decisions are still up to us to make.“

For a while, Two-Face just stared at her, before his lips cracked into a smile. „You're not Bridgitte, are you?“

Seeing her freeze gave the villain confirmation.

„Lucky girl. She still got away.“

„How did you figure that out?“ Marinette panicked.

„Someone who has been lucky all their life wouldn't understand what I'm talking about. But you... You understand me clearly. You've dealt with destiny before, haven't you? Games of chance that didn't turn in your favour. That nearly destroyed you.“

„That's right,“ Marinette readily confirmed, leaning back into her chair. „But it all balanced out. Like you said, my life depends on your decision.“

„No, my dear. It depends on chance,“ he corrected her. „I no longer care about carving my own path. Whether you live or die... It's not in my hands.“

„Of course it is,“ she argued back. „You can still make your own decisions. By chance, you were scarred and abandoned. But that doesn't mean you still are. It wasn't by chance that you amassed your status as one of the criminal lords in Gotham. Whether you confess to it or not, you actively worked towards it. And now you play games of supposed chance, even though you actively dragged me into this situation, and control every single aspect of my survival. You even tied me up! How is that chance?“

„Well, aren't you clever?“ amused again, Two-Face leaned back. „But you forget, someone else was supposed to sit across me. It was by chance I got the wrong person.“

„It wasn't a chance. It was luck,“ Marinette corrected him.

„Quite unfair, isn't it?“ the villain was still amused.

„Not at all,“ she shook her head. „Bridgitte is my friend, so I'm glad she's safe. You're the unfair one. Terrorizing people, killing them, and for what? Only one person is at fault for what has happened to you.“

„I'm only giving back to the world as it has given me. I've tried to save this rotten city for a long time, and what did I get in return?“ Two-Face snapped. „There is no order to the world, and you will soon realize that. Only chaos. Only-“

„Balance,“ Marinette cut him off. „The world is not as chaotic as you believe it to be. Quite the opposite. I'm sorry to say this, Harvey, but you weren't exactly mentally stable when you got hurt, and that's what drew you over the edge. And I'm sorry nobody was there for you, that nobody helped you when you needed it most. I truly am. But you can still turn away from all of this.“

„What does balance have to do with anything?“ he questioned, confused by Marinette's line of thinking. He wanted to hear more. He wasn't quite sure why. He never cared for arguing philosophy with his victims, especially not with teenagers, but there was something compelling about this victim.

She sympathized with him. And he has never received any sympathy before. But more than that, she understood him. The least he could do for her before he kills her was to understand her as well.

„It's all about cause and effect. It's how balance works when it comes to our actions,“ Marinette shrugged.

„We are not often in control of ourselves, though,“ Two-Face lifted his brows. „You cannot sense it, but Gotham is a dark place. There is an evil brewing here, influencing those of weak minds.“

„I... I can sense it,“ Marinette opened her eyes wide. „But you're not... How are you able to sense it?“

„You can?“ Two-Face leaned over. „You're not pulling my leg, are you, girl?“

„No. I feel it most strongly in Arkham. It's the source of the dark energy,“ Marinette shook her head.

„Impossible. The only ones who can sense it are spellcasters, and you're not one. Unless...“ He leaned closer, observing her carefully. „Unless you're a Guardian.“

Marinette paled as he said that.

„G-Guardian of what?“ she stumbled over her words, trying to play dumb.

„You are, aren't you? You're protector of the Miraculous,“ he concluded, a victorious smile springing on his lips.

„How do you...“

„Does it matter?“ he interrupted. „Aren't you a little young to be a Guardian, though?“

„The previous Guardian died,“ Marinette gulped. „There was no one else.“

„I'd say that is the perfect example of chance,“ Two-Face leaned back again.

„Except it's not. It was the culmination of several threads of destiny that brought this responsibility on me. There was a reason behind all of it. Other people's choices might've forced me into becoming a Guardian, but it was my decision to accept the responsibility,“ she shook her head.

„I believe we've talked enough,“ Two-Face shut her down. „It's time for our game.“

Marinette paled and clutched her seat tightly, but remained calm. He knows who she is. She can transform at any moment... But it wouldn't help the situation. It wouldn't help him. The mentally ill, scarred man who's been beaten by life until he no longer cared about it.

„Just so you know,“ Marinette said as Harvey took the coin. „Whichever side the coin lands on, it's still ultimately your decision whether you kill me or not.“

He gave her a long, hard stare before tossing the coin in the air. The coin flipped several times before Harvey finally caught it, then opened in his palm. He stared at it for a few seconds with furrowed brows, before he finally smiled.

„Looks like luck is on your side, Guardian,“ Harvey said, lifting the coin and showing the clean side. „You won the game of chance. You're free to go.“

He stood up from his seat, and headed out of the room.

„Are you going to untie me?“ Marinette asked.

„Oh, I'm sure whatever God is hiding in your pocket can manage that, Guardian,“ he laughed before closing the door.

Harvey Dent didn't leave immediately, though. Instead, he leaned against the doorframe, staring at the coin, turning it over to the scratched side.

He had lied. The coin landed with the dark side up. She didn't win against the game of chance... But somehow, that didn't bother him. Because she was right, he had realized. It was never about chance. He was snapped out of his wandering thoughts by a buzzing sound in the wall. Dark purple sparks appeared on the surface. Someone was creating a portal here.

Not sparing a second, Two-Face fled the building.

* * *

„What the fuck,“ Alicia said breathlessly as she watched the utter carnage they had walked into. It was a simple matter, to knock out the guards at the door. They, of course, expected more inside but...

Blood was smeared on the walls. Several limbs lay around the floor, ownerless. Everywhere they looked, dead bodies were slumped over, faces freezed in expressions of horror.

Allan turned away and threw up. Allegra hurried over, gently making circles over his back.

„What the hell happened here?“ Claude asked as he trembled. He thought he was ready for anything. He wasn't ready for this.

„Someone was already here,“ Robin furrowed his brows. Which meant Marinette was in even more danger. Ignoring everyone else, he hurried further into the building, determined to find her.

He never cared for religion before. But now, he prayed to whatever god was willing to listen for Marinette's safety.

„Hey, wait for us!“ Felicia yelled, trying to run after him. However, the Gotham's heroes cut off her path.

„No. You will be waiting outside,“ Batman ordered.

„Come now. I believe I told you guys to stay with the cops,“ Nightwing sighed, though a small smile still escaped his lips. What a bunch of loyal rascals.

„But Marinette...“ Bridgitte tried to argue.

„We'll handle it. Kids, whatever happened here is not something you can handle, even if you are metahumans. We'll make sure the girl is safe,“ Batgirl said with her hands on her hips.

„Dark magic happened here,“ Alicia frowned. „And if anyone is equipped to handle it, it would be me.“

„Yeah, but you're still a kid. Even if you can, you shouldn't,“ the heroine in black and yellow countered.

„Say the people who've been vigilantes since they were basically toddlers,“ Alicia spoke coldly.

„And it's exactly why we don't want you risking your lives,“ Red Hood joined in. „Trust us. You don't want in on this.“

For a moment, Alicia stared down at Red Hood, contemplating, before she sighed.

„I'll give you ten minutes. If Marinette's not safe by then, I'm going in,“ Alicia glared at the family, leaning against the wall with crossed arms.

„Sassy,“ Red Hood laughed. „Reminds me a bit of you, Batgirl.“

* * *

It was a simple matter to undo the restraints holding her down, especially with Tikki by her side. But getting out was another matter entirely. She would have to transform if she wanted to get out safely. She'd only have to figure out how to explain Marinette's disappearance to the police.

As she was about to call for the transformation, the doors suddenly sprung open. Marinette lifted her arms up, getting into a fighting stance, but no one showed up. She leaned out of the room, only finding an empty corridor. Yet, she still felt like she was being watched.

Carefully stepping out, she squeaked in surprise when a strange, floating bulb of black flame appeared in front of her, then slowly drifted away, as if leading her to an exit.

„Marinette, I don't like this. It's dark magic,“ Tikki said softly.

„I agree. Something doesn't feel right,“ she nodded, but still followed the flame. There was no other way. The moment she gets her chance, she'll abandon it.

Walking down the corridor, she quickly reached the door, the flame pausing next to it. As she reached out to open it, the flame suddenly disappeared, and the door flung open. In front of her was breathless and worried Robin.

„Angel!“ he called and immediately pulled her into a hug. „Fuck. Are you okay? Did that bastard hurt you?“

„I've been better,“ Marinette let herself fall into his embrace, the tension from her body now gone, making her feel as if she was made of jello. „What happened? I feel something strange.“

„Someone got here before us. I... don't want you to see what they've done.“

„How bad is it?“ Marinette asked, catching onto the implication.

„Pretty bad, angel,“ Robin said. „Everyone is dead.“

The dark haired girl felt her stomach turn. She had a feeling it had something to do with the black flame from before.

„I'll get around to fixing this,“ she said, but Robin took her hands.

„No. Our stupid classmates had a bright idea they could get you out. We should reunite you with them first,“ he explained.

„Oh. Oh? Oh! They came to save me?“ Marinette felt her chest warm up, but she quickly drowned it. „That's crazy! Do they know how dangerous Two-Face can be?“

„Says someone who has been a superhero since she was twelve,“ Robin laughed.

„I don't want to hear that from a guy who started out at ten,“ Marinette rolled her eyes.

* * *

„She's here!“ Felicia yelled the moment Marinette stepped out, escorted by Robin. Without missing a beat, she threw herself at the shorter girl. „I was so worried! My croissant, are you okay? Were you hurt?“

„What were you thinking?!“ Marinette fired back. „This was extremely dangerous! Why are you here?“

„For the record, we showed up before the Bats did,“ Allan said, lifting his hand up. „Though I don't think I could've stepped in further.“

„Yeah, we didn't expect the... massacre. How did you make it out of it?“ Allegra hurried over.

„I didn't know what even happened until I got out. Two-Face had me locked up in a different room. I only saw everything after Robin...“ Marinette trailed off.

It truly was horrifying. Robin tried to prevent her from seeing it but she had to know the situation for herself.

„Come on, we'll take you home,“ Claude extended his hand, but Robin stepped in.

„We will do that. You should leave. We'll do the clean up. And don't mention what happened here to anyone,“ he interjected.

„With all due respect, I believe Dupain-Cheng would prefer being around friends after what has happened,“ Felix interjected.

„It's fine, guys. I'll have to talk to the police and everything, so I'd have to leave you anyway. But thank you. Really,“ Marinette smiled.

„Marinette, are you sure you're okay?“ Bridgitte walked over, taking her hand. „What Two-Face did...“

„It's okay, Bridgette. It's better that he took me than you. I'm glad you're safe,“ Marinette hugged the girl. Caught off guard, Bridgitte started sobbing into Marinette's shoulder.

This was the first time that her luck actually harmed someone. She never wanted something like this to happen again.

* * *

The shimmering light faded, and the building once again showed signs of life. Ladybird sighed.

„Okay, that's done. Now we have to go in and arrest them,“ she said bitterly.

„You can sit this one out if you're not feeling up for it,“ Red Robin offered.

„Someone has to keep you lunatics safe,“ Ladybird laughed. „Just give me a few moments to recharge, and we'll head in.“

It was a very long fight that night. By the end, arrests were made, the story made it to the newspapers, but Two-Face was still at large, having evaded capture.

There was no mention of the massacre. It irked the group of friends who had witnessed it that day. How the hell did the Bats manage to bring back everyone to life, only to arrest them?

„Like I keep saying, it's Ladybug. But nobody believes me,“ Felicia groaned.

„She can bring dead people back to life?“ Claude yelped.

„Of course. She can do anything. Back in Paris...“ Felicia began yet another long-winded rant about her favourite superhero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. Hey. Did you expect double chapters today?
> 
> Because I sure as hell didn't.


	8. The Sound of Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Marinette decides it's time to expand the Order.

As the Bat Family finished cleaning up and returned to the Batcave, Ladybird undid her transformation. She tapped her chin, her brows furrowed deep in thought. Damian, who finished changing, approached her, pressing his thumb against her forehead to soothe the wrinkles of her frown. „What's on your mind?“

„I need to talk to everyone. I have an idea but... I want to hear everyone's thoughts on this,“ she replied, leaning into Damian's embrace.

„Is this about the classmates?“ Damian asked.

„Yeah. But more than that, it has to do with our secret. Guarding the Box of Miracles,“ Marinette nodded. He hummed in response. Shortly after, the entire family had gathered in the living room, watching in confusion as Marinette contacted her parents, Luka, Kagami, and Chloe, setting up a video call.

The moment the call went through, Tom gave Marinette a worried glance. „What's wrong, cupcake? Did something happen? Do you need us to come to Gotham?“

„Sort of. I don't need you to come just yet, I just want to discuss possible new recruits for the Order,“ Marinette explained. She then proceeded to retell the Parisian branch of the Order the events of the day, concluding: „I see great potential in them. They are brave and loyal. With training, I think they would make an incredible addition to our group. Even more so with Harvey Dent knowing about the Miraculous.“

„They're rather young, though,“ Dick pointed out. „All of you became heroes and Guardians out of necessity, but do we really want to put such a responsibility on them?“

„That's why I want to observe them first. To see if they've got what it takes,“ Marinette replied.

For a while, there was only silence, until Bruce finally broke it. „I agree that they show potential makings of great heroes. With proper training, I believe they would make a good addition to our Order.“

„I trust your judgement, Marinette,“ Kagami said. „If you see a potential, I say we recruit them.“

„How do you plan to go about it, though?“ Chloe asked. „Just being brave doesn't mean much. They need to know how to keep a secret.“

„That's rich, coming from you,“ Damian teased, making Chloe huff.

„You're right. I am rich,“ she retorted, lifting her nose arrogantly.

„Chloe does make a good point. We should make sure they really are Guardian material,“ Luka stepped in, stopping the two from fighting.

„My plan is to observe them for a while in their everyday life, and then test them. If they pass, I will recruit them and start the training,“ Marinette explained. „I think Damian should be my partner in this. He has known them for longest, and he could give better context to their behaviour.“

„We should also do background checks on them,“ Barbara added her two cents. „Quite frankly, we don't know much about them. It would be useful to have some extra information, other than they go to your class and they're metas.“

„It's a good idea,“ Sabine agreed.

„How about you?“ Marinette asked. „Have you managed to find potential new recruits?“

„We've been keeping an eye out,“ Kagami nodded.

„Yeah, we've discussed it for a while. The class has been shaping up for a while now, and some of them could make good Guardians,“ Chloe said. „Alix is first who comes to mind. So do Nino, Nathaniel, and Max.“

„Chloe,“ Luka called her in a warning tone, making the blonde groan and roll her eyes.

„Ugh, fine. I hate to say it, but Alya is also showing good potential. There. Happy?“ the girl crossed her arms, making Luka chuckle.

Marinette smiled at the mention of Alya's name. She was once her best friend, and a very first person she had chosen as a temporary wielder of the Miraculous. The young reporter had made a lot of mistakes in her past, but from the sound of it, she had learned from them and internalized them. Quite honestly, Marinette would be happy to have the girl among the ranks.

„In that case, start testing them. If they pass, I would like to personally recruit them,“ Marinette nodded.

„Roger that, cupcake,“ Tom said affectionately.

„All right. I think that concludes everything. We'll talk again next week,“ the young Grand Guardian expressed, and after saying their goodbyes and well wishes, she disconnected the call.

She leaned back into her seat, gently biting her lip as she lost herself in her thoughts. After a few moments of silence, Stephanie spoke up.

„So, how do you plan to do this?“

„Like I said, we should observe them first, and if they show the qualities we need, we can test them. After they pass the test, I will recruit them,“ Marinette explained. „I'd like to start with Allegra. We need to not just understand her as a person when no one is watching, but understand her powers as well.“

„I'll keep you company,“ Damian immediately volunteered, prompting a short laughter from the rest of the family. Previously, he would've been annoyed, but now he no longer cared how they perceived his devotion.

„I knew I could count on you,“ Marinette said with a bright smile. Damien leaned over, planting a kiss on her cheek.

„Remember when Demon Spawn was huge, impossible to deal with brat?“ Jason laughed.

„Yes, look how far he's come,“ Dick said proudly.

„Oh, stuff it,“ Damian rolled his eyes, making Marinette giggle.

„There's the Demon Spawn we know and love,“ Tim laughed.

* * *

„Marinette!“ Allegra yelled and hurried over the moment she spotted the half-asian girl in the crowd, quickly grabbing both her hands. „Are you okay? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you take a break? You've been through something very traumatizing!“

„I'm fine, Allegra. Really,“ Marinette smiled, feeling somewhat warm over the blonde's fussing. „It's nothing new, really. I've seen worse in Paris.“

„You shouldn't be that resilient,“ Allegra replied, her face expressing concern, and pulling the shorter girl into a hug. „I know we've only known each other for a short while, but if it ever gets too much, you can always talk to me. I promise, I'm a good listener.“

„Thank you, Allegra. I'll take you up on that offer if I ever need it,“ Marinette said, basking in Allegra's warmth. The tan blonde smiled as she broke the hug, but her smile soon turned into a frown as she turned to Damian and glared at him.

„What about you?“ she pointed her finger at him.

„Me?“ Damian raised his brows.

„How could you just abandon her like that?!“

„A... Abandon?“ he choked, utterly flustered at the accusation.

„Yes, abandon!“ she repeated. „You disappeared just as the attack went on! How could you do that, to your girlfriend no less!“

Damian gaped at his classmate, unable to come up with a solid excuse. He couldn't really tell her he was Robin and actually coming to rescue Marinette, not yet at least. But being accused of abandoning the love of his life, like a coward? He wasn't going to take this insult lying down.

„Listen here, you...“

„He was calling for help,“ Marinette quickly interjected, pulling Allegra to the side. „Listen, you can't tell anyone this, okay?“

„Marinette!“ Damian quietly objected. She knew better than to reveal the truth.

„Marinette, you shouldn't come up with excuses for him,“ Allegra pointed out.

„I'm not, really! But it's important that this stays a secret. The Waynes have a close relationship with Batman, and Damian has means of contacting the Gotham Heroes directly. I caused that distraction to help Damian get away, so he can call for them,“ Marinette explained in a hushed voice.

Allegra's gaze shifted between Marinette and Damian. She looked at utter seriousness with which Marinette spoke, and Damian's quiet frustration with revelation. It had to be true, otherwise, they wouldn't act like this. Allegra sighed.

„Okay. You're off the hook this time, Damian,“ she finally said. „And I won't tell anyone about this. But I still think what you did was shameful.“

Damian grunted in response, with no way to argue back. He wouldn't admit it, but he did agree with Allegra. He'd much rather stay with Marinette if she was in danger, even if he knew she could take care of herself.

The rest of the day, Damian spent being chewed out separately by Claude, Bridgitte, Allan, Alicia and Felicia. Even Felix gave him a disapproving glare. By the end of their classes, Damian had a huge headache. Marinette, of course, defended him the whole time, and even Allegra tried to soften the blows, without revealing the supposed secret Marinette had told her earlier. It didn't really help the hostility. Not that he cared what the classmates thought of him, but Marinette liked them.

Whatever. They'll feel like idiots once they find out he's Robin. And he'll mock them relentlessly. Hell yeah, he'll be petty as fuck.

* * *

Robin and Ladybird sat on the roof of a building in a nicer part of town, cloaked by the shadow of the night. Ladybird let her leg dangle off the edge, as she listened to Allegra play her flute, the sound reaching them through the open window of her room.

They have been observing the girl closely for nearly a week now. First thing they noticed was how she hated being alone. She'd clench her fists in irritation, her eyes darting around to find anything, anyone she could surround herself with, even if it was just a bird on a branch or a cat in the street.

It made sense, after they had read her file. Allegra was a metahuman, that much was obvious, but she was born deaf. She could only hear once she connected her mind to another living being. She was unable to read anyone's thoughts, at which everyone had been relieved, but she could sense what the other person was sensing. She truly had mastered that gift of hers. Ladybird never would have guessed she was deaf had she not read the file.

Her disability, unfortunately, came at the detriment of her other gift. By playing music, Allegra could manipulate air particles so finely and precisely, she could move any object she wanted, almost like telekinesis. To be able to use her power, she'd have to be paired up with someone else. In Ladybird's mind, however, that might not be such a bad thing. It was good to have a partner who would have your back.

There were other things. It was perhaps because of her first gift, but Allegra was incredibly intuitive. While she described the feel of the person through musical terms, her first impressions were always accurate. And in her day to day life, she was always kind and helpful. She had been chosen as a class president this year as well, and the rest of the class had expressed how Allegra previously always stuck up for them, helped with organisation and coordination.

Another thing to note was that Allegra was incredibly resilient. She hated being alone, yes, but she had such incredible passion for music. The blonde never let her fears get the best of her. She'd find some way to practice what she loved, even when she was alone.

Like right now. Usually, at least one of her parents would accompany her when she was at home, but they were busy people. Both had important meetings to attend tonight, unfortunately leaving her alone. So, Allegra took her pet, a lovely silver parakeet to her room, and used it's senses to play her music. She was able to find a way to be independent, at Ladybird openly marveled at the classmates' strength.

„Inspiration hit you again, huh?“ Robin asked with amusement as Ladybird opened her sketchbook and began to draw.

„Yeah. Her music is incredible. It's hard not to be inspired,“ she replied, as she engrossed herself in drawing. Robin leaned over to peek at her work.

„Are you drawing a superhero costume for her?“ he inquired with his brows raised.

„Uh-huh. I'm positive she has what it takes to be a Guardian. She's brave, resilient, and kind, and she can very much keep a secret. Plus, she's so talented. It would be a shame not to recruit and train her,“ she replied with a smile. „All we have to do is test her. But I want to leave that for after we had observed the others.“

„I agree. Personally, I'd rather we test her immediately, but it's your call. You're the Grand Guardian, after all,“ Robin said.

The sound of flute slowly stopped, the beautiful melody coming to an end. Allegra approached the window, going to close it, accidentally glancing up to spot two figures at the rooftop across the street. She paused for a second. One of the figures, the one that was sitting down, raised her hand and waved at her. As she squinted, she recognized the other – a long time vigilante and protector of Gotham, Robin. The other one must be Ladybird then, or if Felicia's theories are anything to go by, Ladybug. Allegra smiled and waved back, hoping they had liked her little concert.

As the two heroes stood up, ready to return back to their base, Ladybird suddenly felt alert. As if someone's eyes were glued to her, yet wherever she looked, she couldn't find who was watching. Every shadow became suspect as she felt as if darkness began to choke her.

"Ladybird?" Robin turned, noticing as a shiver went down her spine. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she said, prying her eyes away. Perhaps it was just her imagination.

As the two departed, a shadow in the corner of the roof materialized, a figure with a shadowy cloak walking out as he stared at the pair swinging away. The figure touched his lips with two fingers, sending a kiss towards Ladybird. The black eyes turned sharper as he shifted his gaze at Robin, a previously gentle expression twisting into one of hatred.

* * *

Alya bit her lip as she read through the report she had just finished editing. Satisfied with her work, she clicked send, and leaned back. She had been accepted as an intern in Le Monde a month ago, and she had loved every second working there. She was very nervous initially whether they'd accept her or not – after all, she had made a lot of mistakes with Ladyblog – but she was accepted near instantly after applying.

„You have the drive, the passion necessary to be a good reporter. Even if you have made mistakes, you still made an incredible job with your Ladyblog reports, given your age. What's important is that you learn from them,“ her mentor had said after Alya expressed her doubts about her qualifications.

A knock on her bedroom door snapped her out of her thoughts and Nino walked in, carrying a bag with snacks.

„Hey, babe. Done with the article?“ he asked as he sat down next to her, and she leaned onto him.

„Yeah. Let's just hope this version is finally acceptable,“ Alya replied.

„You do tend to speculate a lot in your articles. Ever think to try and write for an editorial?“ Nino asked.

„If I was an old white dude, sure,“ Alya scoffed.

„Even more reason for you to try that. They're missing out without you around,“ he replied, ruffling her hair and lovingly kissing her cheek.

„Damn right,“ Alya laughed, before turning back to her computer and opening a new tab. „There's something I want you to check out though. I just recently discovered it and, well, I could use a second opinion. I don't want to make a mistake.“

„Babe, are you still bothered about what happened with Lila?“ the young man couldn't help but frown. Previously, Alya never second-guessed herself, but after Lila was revealed to be a liar, after the deep roots of manipulation have been ripped out and left a hole in Alya's heart, she kept doubting everything, double and triple checking all her research.

„I'm so over her,“ Alya dismissed, putting up a brave front, but shortly after collapsed. „Well, yeah, I guess I'm still bothered. She pulled my leg for so long, and I was so blind to everything. But I can't change what I did. In any case, she's gone, so let's not dwell on her. Instead, look what I found.“

The young reporter quickly pulled up the compilation she had created, of forum posts, articles and images and let Nino read through them. After he had finished going through the information, he stopped to look at her. „I'm... I'm not sure I follow. These are Gotham heroes. Why are you suddenly interested in them?“

„Look closely!“ Alya replied. „Before, damage done to Gotham by it's villains was horrendous, and they always had to deal with it the normal way. The way we deal with things now, after Ladybug is gone. But a few months ago, a new hero joined their team, and since then, casualties have not only become minimal, they're non-existent. The new hero's name is Ladybird, which is another name for Ladybug.“

„And these pictures are supposed to show Ladybug?“ Nino zoomed in on the pictures, looking closely at the blurry photos of the new Gotham hero. It was as if she was carefully avoiding the camera. Each picture was either out of focus, caught only part of her, or showed almost nothing. „She's dressed in black, though. Ladybug has a pretty unique costume, even among the flashiest heroes.“

„Yeah, Ladybird wears a black shawl,“ Alya explained. „I only suspected it at first, because magic isn't uncommon among American heroes, but then, someone posted this.“

She opened a new picture of Ladybird swinging with the Bats through the streets, her black shawl parting slightly to reveal a knee-high red boot with black spots. She then pulled up another picture of a Ladybug with a similar angle. „See? The boots even have the same pattern as Ladybug's. It matches. Ladybug is definitely in Gotham.“

„But that's good, isn't it? If any place needs Ladybug to protect it, it would be Gotham,“ Nino turned to her.

„That's not the point. Ladybug disappears from Paris, and a few months later, Ladybird reappears in Gotham. And she appears only a month after Marinette has moved there,“ the red-haired reporter explained, getting more excited as she revealed her theory. „Nino, I think Marinette is Ladybug. That she has been, since the beginning. I mean, think about it, when I was still best friends with Marinette, Ladybug kept giving me exclusive interviews, she knew me by name since the very beginning, and I was the first person she chose to use a Miraculous alongside them. I mean, why would she choose me for something so important, unless she knew me personally? And when I... when I screwed up, when Marinette didn't trust me anymore, so did Ladybug stop showing me her support. It lines up almost perfectly.“

Stunned by her revelation, Nino looked at her in silence as she kept mouthing all the coincidences that lined up with excitement. However, as he kept quiet and just stared at her, her enthusiasm slowly waned and trickled to a stop until she slowly curled into herself.

„Or... Or maybe I'm completely wrong. Maybe I jumped the gun again. I mean, those are all just coincidences,“ she whispered.

„No,“ Nino finally said, shaking his head. „I think you actually might be right. It makes a lot of sense. Ladybug started treating us differently after we started screwing up. If Ladybug was Marinette, it would make sense she wouldn't trust us after what we did, and stopped giving us the Miraculous. I can't believe I never connected the dots before.“

„You really think so?“ shine returned to Alya's eyes.

„Yeah, I do, babe. But how did you even get all of this information? I've never even heard of Ladybird before this,“ Nino couldn't help but ponder, his overflowing with pride at his girlfriend.

„I... I was actually looking into stuff about Agrestes,“ Alya said. „It's clear Emilie used some kind of magic to break them all out, but there are almost no people who can use magic like that. I was doing more research into magic, and other than finding out that all the reliable sources are super hard to find and magic itself being ridiculously complicated with so many branches it makes my head hurt, I managed to at least figure out that people with the kind of magic Emilie uses exist mostly in America. That bit led me to Gotham. Remember, when we were visiting last year, and there was talk about Gotham being cursed? And then I kinda got side-tracked and discovered this.“

„You were looking into Agrestes?“ Nino frowned again. „Alya... You know that could be dangerous. After everything they've done... After everything Adrien has done...“

„I know. But I couldn't just sit by and do nothing. Especially now that I know that Ladybug is in Gotham. Chat Noir, or rather, Adrien, was obsessed with Ladybug, remember? If he figures out Ladybug's location, he will definitely follow her, and we don't know if he can do the same mojo Emilie can. And if Marinette is Ladybug...“

Nino's dark face paled with realization.

„He nearly beat her to death. If he figures out Marinette is Ladybug, then... Jesus Christ, what if he tries to kill her again? Or worse, what if he...“ he trailed off, a disturbing thought nesting itself in his head.

„That's why I need to find out where they're hiding. And even if Marinette isn't Ladybug, she could still be in danger, while Ladybug could definitely use the information,“ Alya nodded, her eyes hardening with determination.

She might not be a hero any longer. She might not have the power to protect the civilians or fight the villains. But she still had her investigative skills, and she could still help those she cared about in her own way. It was more than just affection or feeling of remorse. It was her duty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, been a while, hasn't it? I've been busy with life, changing jobs, stuff like that. I work in a call centre now and bother people as revenge for them bothering me while I worked in a bakery, whooo!
> 
> ... I hate it, I'm not a very good saleswoman lmao. But at least my shoulder is not killing me and I have a bit more time and energy to actually do stuff i like!
> 
> Hope you liked the chapter, guys! Kisses!


	9. The Glass Bell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Claude is more than just fabulous.

With a final enter, Tim had finally finished covering up the identities of the kids from Damian's class. Metas being involved in the recent attack would certainly make the news, and nobody wanted that. Unless metas themselves wanted to be out with their identities, the Waynes made it their mission to help keep them anonymous.

"Hopefully, there won't be any more trouble after this," Marinette said as she handed Tim hot chocolate. "Good job, Tim."

He didn't need praise for something he was good at. At least, that's what he thought. But being complimented like this really made him feel warm and accomplished. He was glad Marinette was now part of their family, to bring sunshine into this dreary place.

"Thank you," he said as he sipped the drink. "I've also done a background check on the kids. The files are on the table."

"Oh," she said. She wasn't entirely comfortable with digging out pasts yet, even though it should increasingly become part of the routine. In fact, it will be entirely necessary, if she wants to build the Order. But it still felt like an egregious invasion of privacy.

Conflicted, she took the files and started reading through. She smiled as she read Allegra's, confirming most of what she had already observed. Then came Claude's file.

As it turns out, that wasn't his real name.

"Read on. There's a lot to go through with his file," Tim encouraged. Nodding, she began reading through.

* * *

Claude was just finishing his homework, when a piece of newspaper was slapped in front of him. It was from a week ago, headline talking about the event at the coffee shop he was in and the arrest of Two Face's goons. In the article was a picture of him. Well, not just him. All the victims huddled together, but he had been in the group at the time. He remembered someone trying to interview him; after all, he used his abilities to keep people safe, but he was too focused on Marinette getting kidnapped. The Waynes kept the identities of the metas a secret, but he knew, the moment he read the news, his father would know what had happened. That he had used his power in public. Claude sighed and looked up, seeing his father's face twisted in fury.

"What were you thinking, boy?" he said lowly, trying to keep his tone even.

Great. Here it goes again.

"We were in danger, father. I had to."

"You revealed yourself to the whole world! How many times have I told you to keep it a secret? It's bad enough that your friends know, but this is even worse!" he roared. Claude's mother peeked into the room, her head wrapped in stylish teal hijab, looking concerned. She hurried inside.

"Habibi, please, don't be so harsh on him," she gently put her hand on her husband, but he pulled away, focusing on his son.

"I keep telling you to keep your power to yourself, but do you listen? No! You never do! Are you so starved for attention that you would risk everything we have built for you?" he spat, pointing his finger at him.

"What if I am, huh?" Claude stood up. "What if I'm sick of hiding my true self?!"

"I already told you, I'm fine with who you like! This is about your sickness!" the man argued back, Claude's point flowing right past his head. Claude couldn't help but feel exasperated. Being bisexual was perfectly fine with his parents, but being a meta was what they considered unnatural. His father did, anyway. He couldn't help but feel it was ironic.

"We're talking about the same thing! And I'm not sick! It's a gift! I can help people with this power, and that's what I did."

"What you did was utterly irresponsible! You will be staying inside the house, for as long as it takes to get any stupid ideas out of your head."

"So you're just going to lock me up? Wonderful," Claude threw his hands up and tried to walk towards the direction of the door.

"Where are you going?" his father yelled after him.

"To Allegra's place. At least her parents don't consider us sick," Claude replied venomously.

He didn't expect his father's roar behind him, nor to be violently grabbed and pinned against the wall.

"Habibi!" his mother screamed, running towards them.

"You listen to me, boy! If I have to lock you up and never let you see the light of day, I will do so without hesitation!" he yelled, getting into Claude's face as he pinned him harder.

"Habibi, stop!" Claude's mother jumped in, trying to pull him away. Panicked, Claude clawed at his father's hands, creating an invisible noose that would set him free, but something made him pause.

The tears in his father's eyes. He felt him tremble, and he was suddenly pulled into a strong hug as father weeped. "I'm sorry, son. I'm sorry. Did I hurt you? I didn't mean to..."

"Dad..." Claude barely let out a whisper.

"You know what they'll do to you if they find you," he said shakily, as his hug tightened, as if he was afraid his boy will disappear. "Please, you have to promise me. No more stunts like that. I can't bear to lose you."

"You can't protect me forever, dad," Claude argued softly as he returned his father's hug. "Besides, we're safe here. They can't reach us. Mom, tell him!"

"Your uncles are powerful and influential, rohi," she sighed, joining into the hug. "You need to be careful when you use your gift."

* * *

"You know, I thought he looked like a prince when I first met him," Ladybird said as she watched the family hug. She thought she'd have to intervene, but thankfully, the situation deescalated. It really looked like his father was being abusive, but as it turns out, he is way overprotective.

"Really? I always thought he was too dramatic," Robin replied.

"As it turns out, both are true," she sighed. "I just don't understand it. Why would his family want to kill him? Just because he's meta?"

"It's the Saudi royalty," the hero shrugged. "With them, everything is a matter of purity. Claude's father would've been next in line, had Claude not been born meta. To regain the right of inheritance, he'd have to 'purify' himself. By killing his wife and child."

"But he gave up the throne. So why is Claude still a target?"

"Because the prince was a very popular candidate. The royalty wants him back. Well, not everyone in the family is so obsessed. I doubt they'd be able to stay hidden for so long if they didn't have sane family members," Robin explained.

"You know a lot about the Saudi royal family," the black clad heroine pointed out.

"Yeah. I used to do a lot of... commissions for them. Back when I still lived with the League," he replied weakly, avoiding looking at her until he felt her entwine her fingers with his. She gave him a reassuring smile, quickly pecking him on the cheek.

"At least the royal family doesn't know the specifics of his gift," she returned to the topic at hand. "Still. I don't want to put him in danger. He'd make a wonderful Guardian, though."

"He doesn't have to be in the limelight," Robin pointed out. "Though I'm sure he'd be devastated."

"Don't be mean," she pouted, poking at his arm.

"That's why you're an angel, and I'm Demon Spawn," he laughed, pulling her into a hug.

* * *

Marinette was a person who easily attracted people to herself. There was rarely a moment when she was alone. Though, there was once a time where she was isolated, that time had long since passed.

It took a while as he waited, but finally, Loren got his chance. To speak to Marinette, without others constantly clinging by her side. She was going through the shelves, looking through historical fashion magazines, oblivious to his gaze. As she stretched out to get one of the magazines on the higher shelf, Loren came closer, and grabbed it for her. It was one of his favourite tropes, after all.

"Is this what you're looking for, Marinette?" he asked, offering her the magazine.

"Yeah, thanks," she gave him a warm, polite smile and accepted the book, adding to the pile.

"Why are you looking through old fashion magazines?" he couldn't help but ask.

"The theatre club asked me to make designs for a period piece they're doing, so I need some reference," she explained.

Of course. Always eager to help. The everyday Ladybug.

"You really seem to like helping people out," he commented. "You're pretty amazing."

"Well, we're friends. Of course I'll help out. How about you, Loren? I don't really see you hanging out with people. Have you managed to make friends?"

She noticed? And she worried? Oh, how sweet...

"I don't really have the time," he shrugged. "But I'd like to get to know you. You seem really nice."

Well, he already knew her very well. What he needed was for her to get to know him again.

He stepped closer, reaching out to move a stray lock from her face, only for his hand to be blocked. Not by her. It was as if there was an invisible wall between them, and though he pushed, it couldn't be breached.

Marinette watched with confusion as Loren reached towards her, then hesitated. No, not hesitated. He was blocked by something. His face became slightly irritated, and a shadow quickly crossed over his eyes. As it did, sudden nausea hit Marinette like a stone wall. There was something seriously wrong with this boy, and her senses screamed at her to leave. Yet, the confusion at the sudden sensation made her freeze with hesitation.

What was going on?

"Mari, there you are!" Claude called out, breaking Marinette out of her strange trance. She almost sighed in relief when Claude walked over and wrapped his arm around hers. "Did you find the magazines?"

"Oui. I can't wait to start going through them," she replied, quickly glancing back at the dark haired classmate. "See you later, Loren."

Holding back his rage for being interrupted, Loren forced himself to smile. "See you later," he replied, watching the two leave.

Sitting down on the corner table, Marinette put down the magazines, then leaned over to Claude, whispering: "Hey, did you create that wall between me and Loren?"

"Yep," he nodded. "Sorry, but it seemed like a bad idea to let him touch you. I don't know why, but that guy raises all the possible red flags for me. Quite frankly, he terrifies me. Even more than your boyfriend."

"Damian shouldn't terrify you," Marinette quickly defended. "But... I think you should trust your instincts around Loren, at least. And thank you for the save. I don't know why I got so frozen up. Usually I have no qualms about just punching a guy who touches me without my permission."

"You? Punching someone? Impossible!" Claude dismissed.

"It's more likely than you think," Damian piped up as he approached, placing down books of his own. "Let me tell you how she tackled Joker that one time..."

"SHE TACKLED WHO?!" Claude screamed, ignoring the glares he gained for suddenly raising his voice.

* * *

Marinette bit her lip as she finished coloring the design. Not for the school play, that was still being researched. No, she was finishing the design for Claude's costume.

She was still conflicted. She really didn't want him to be targeted again but... Today especially, he really showed what a great potential he had. Despite his own fears, he still came to her aid. He really would make a wonderful Guardian.

"Do you think it would suit him, Tikki?" Marinette asked, pushing the sketchbook towards the kwami.

"Indeed, it would. He is a warm person, but hides many secrets. Incorporating mime design is also a great idea," Tikki replied after taking a look at the sketch.

Damian leaned over her shoulder, checking out the design. "Huh. I expected it to be a bit flashier, considering who we're talking about."

"You mean, like your costume?" she teased, stretching the pack to coup his face and pull him into a kiss. He leaned in with satisfaction, wrapping his arms around her. After breaking the kiss, he continued to hold her, gently leaning onto her and pressing another kiss to her temple.

"I take it you've made up your mind about him?"

"Not entirely," Marinette sighed. "But just in case..."

"Being a Guardian is in of itself a dangerous job," Tikki expressed. "I believe it would be much safer for him to actually become one of us. That way, he won't have to constantly hide in fear. He would have us to watch our backs. Besides, he would be an incredible addition to our Order."

"He would," Damian agreed. "You know, he never backed down in front of everyone. Back when I was still... Difficult to deal with, he was pretty much the only person who dared to look me in the eye. I think it's how he and Allan became friends."

"Allan does still seem to be afraid of you," Marinette noticed.

"Yeah, well. I really was a prick back then," he confessed.

"It will be okay. They've already started warming up to you. Including Allan. He's still on your case for supposedly leaving me behind," she reminded him. She stood up, hands still entwined around each other as they began to kiss deeply.

Somehow, she's not sure how, the two ended up on the bed, with Tikki having flown out to give the two privacy, leaving behind only a small giggle.

She ran her fingers through his hair, while he pressed harder against her. She pulled back her leg, her foot gently caressing his calf. She felt herself grow impatient with need, with want, and wished to take off his clothes as quickly as possible.

As soon as she reached to take off his shirt, she was woken from her passionate haze by a ring of her phone. Maybe she would've ignored it, had it not been for the ringtone.

It was Alya's.

Feeling slightly regretful, she gently pushed Damian away, who gave her a sad, needy expression, making her laugh. Taking the phone from the table, she came back to him as he opened his arms, and settled in his embrace as she answered her phone.

"Hi, Alya," she greeted happily. "I'm so happy you've called."

"Hi," she said slightly awkwardly and hesitantly. "Mari - er, I mean, Marinette..."

"We're still friends, Alya. You can call me by my nickname," Marinette encouraged, hearing the reporter let out a sigh from the other line.

"Thanks, girl. Anyway, Mari, I hope I didn't interrupt you -" Damian scoffed at this, "- but I really needed to talk to you. It's important."

"Sure, go ahead."

"You're Ladybug, aren't you?"

Marinette paled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE COME BACK FROM THE DEAD TO BE A LITTLE SHIT.
> 
> Jesus Christ, what a wild year. I'm sorry for being absent for so long, but... Things have been tough to deal with. And ironically, it wasn't because of pandemic (tfw you find out your lifestyle is called quarantine). I'll be starting therapy soon, so maybe it will help me with at least dealing with some of these problems of mine. Hopefully I won't be gone for another six months.


	10. Chains of Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How we learn that Allan carries a heavy burden.

“What?” Marinette’s voice trembled, barely a whisper. Noticing her shock, Damian’s brows furrowed. What did that girl do now?

“You are,” Alya spoke, getting her confirmation.

“H-how did you figure it out?”

“Long story, but Nino and I figured it out. Don’t worry, we didn’t tell anyone. I promise, I would never reveal it. I don’t think anyone else knows either,” Alya hurriedly said, picking up on the panic in Marinette’s voice.

“Do you know anything else?” Marinette straightened up, anxious.

“Well, I’m guessing Waynes are the Bats. But I figured that out because you’re with them. I’m calling because I think that Agrestes are in Gotham,” the reporter explained. “I think they followed you.”

“Why would you think that?” she felt her heart sink.

“Well, magical activity rose in Gotham didn’t it?”

“Yeah, but… I’m pretty sure it’s because of my Miraculous.”

“I thought so too, initially. But I’ve been looking into magic. It’s stupidly complicated, but there are different kinds of it, aren’t there? Along with the magic of the Miraculous, there is this other thing on the rise. Um, umbre… umbro… Dark Weave is what it translates to. Guess which family is most prominent user of the Dark Weave?”

“I’m guessing Agreste?”

“Graham de Vanily, Emilie’s maiden family, actually. Apparently, it’s a very subtle sort of magic, and only few people can feel it. There was a whole argument in the online spellcaster community – by the way, remind me to send you the drama, magic users are hilarious with their insults – basically, some don’t think Dark Weave really exists, and some are picking up on it. I’m absolutely sure – er, I mean, I think Agrestes are in Gotham,” the reporter explained. “I can send you the details over e-mail.”

“Please do, Alya. I’ll go over it immediately,” Marinette hurriedly got up, leaving worried Damian behind as she quickly pulled up her laptop.

“Okay, I’m sending it right now,” the reporter said. “So, um… Other than the bombshell I just dropped… How are you doing? How’s Gotham?”

“It’s great. I love it here,” Marinette smiled, trying to calm her nerves. “I heard you got internship at Le Monde. Congratulations!”

“Thanks, girl. I’m learning a lot there. I’m glad they gave me the opportunity, you know, considering…” she slowed down.

“We all make mistakes, Alya. Just you see, you’re going to be the best reporter they’ve ever had. You’ve already got so much going for you, so don’t doubt yourself. I believe in you,” she encouraged her. She didn’t want Alya do doubt herself so much.

There was silence on the other end, before Marinette finally heard Alya’s choked up reply: “Thanks, Mari. That really means a lot, especially coming from you.”

“Any time, Alya.”

“Okay. Here, the e-mail has been sent.”

“Wow, you really dug deep into this. Almost a gigabyte of attached files?”

“I picked up a habit of tying up loose ends whenever I can,” Alya laughed. Her tone soon turned sombre. “Mari, I’m not sure if they know your identity, but it’s possible. Be careful, okay?”

“I will, Alya. Let me know if you find anything else, okay? And don’t be a stranger, call me anytime you want to talk, about anything. We’re still friends,” Marinette said softly, trying to encourage her.

“I’ll take you up on that offer, girl.”

As the call ended, Marinette opened the e-mail, Damian leaning over her shoulder. “Did something happen?”

“We might have a situation here,” Marinette frowned, forwarding the e-mail to the rest of the Order.

* * *

Crime Alley is notoriously known as the worst district of Gotham City. The Bowery, a district right next to it, was only marginally better. Though segregation had legally been dismantled, The Bowery still bore scars of the painful past, filled with impoverished families of colour who rarely had the chance to rise above their station, thanks to rampant corruption still plaguing the city.

Things were improving, thanks to generous donations of Wayne family, but progress was slow. But it was arrival of the new hero, Ladybird, that also changed the game. However, Ladybird did not target the violent criminals, at least not in the way the rest of the Bats did.

Who in The Bowery can afford healthcare? It was a huge part that affected the poverty of the people living in this district. The Wayne industry only recently began to tackle this issue, only to come across countless hurdles.

Allan remembers when he first saw Ladybird, several months ago, walking into the squatter shelter like it was nobody’s business. He worried, because this place was supposed to be off limits for heroes, and secret from the cops. He feared she would chase the homeless out, so he hurried inside, hoping to explain the situation. Only to see her walk from person to person, strange warm glow coming from her palms. A lot of these people were just waiting for death, but as soon as she finished, it was as if she returned life to them. They were no longer sick. After that, she was often spotted in The Bowery on her patrols, casting her strange healing hands on whoever needed it.

This strangely contributed in huge drop in theft that happened around here. Since her arrival, The Bowery had become a safer place… Though not completely.

“Al! Will you take us to court today?” one of his younger siblings held tightly onto his leg, giving him adorable puppy eyed look.

“Have you finished homework, little guy?” he chuckled, ruffling his little brother’s wild curls.

“I did!” he jumped happily.

“Alright. What about Sheila and Janice?” he asked.

“They’re working on a school project, but they should be done soon,” the boy replied.

“Then we wait for them to finish, okay?”

“Okay,” the boy pouted, clearly dissatisfied, drawing another bout of laughter from Allan.

“Since when have you started acting cute? Come on, I got this new move in my dance class, want me to show you?” Allan offered, knowing just what will cheer his little brother up. The boy’s eyes immediately lit up with joy.

Allan was the second eldest of five siblings. His father used to be a firefighter, dying in the line of duty three years ago, leaving only their mother behind, a cashier in a large chain store working a minimum wage. His eldest sister, Darla, had abandoned her aspirations in STEM, and dropped out of high school so she could help bring food to the table. Allan got lucky with his scholarship, but he was also tasked with taking care of remaining three. Sheila and Janice were twins, turning thirteen soon, and just like Darla, they were sciency types. Anton, the youngest, just recently started attending school, and was as artistically gifted as Allan.

However, Allan was the only meta in the family. He remembers the night his powers awakened well. It was the same night his father had died.

He was on duty that night, first responder. Allan couldn’t sleep. For some reason, he had horrible feeling of dread. And it turned out to be true when few hours later, just before the dawn, they were visited by his father’s colleagues, bearing the awful news.

He ran outside in shock and horror, unable to cope with it. He remembered Darla following after him, calling his name, but everything around him turned into a blur, and he could no longer hear her. He tripped and fell, and finally taking in his surroundings, he realized he was in Old Gotham, in front of the Wayne Tower – all the way in the other side of the City, arriving there in mere seconds.

Horrible guilt racked him every night. Why didn’t his powers wake up sooner? He could’ve saved his dad. He could’ve stopped his death. No matter how much his mother and Darla told him he had nothing to feel guilty about, he couldn’t help it. If only he had known sooner.

“Alright, kiddo. Let me show you this cool new move,” snapping himself out of his thoughts, he focused on Anton, who sat down on the floor of their shared room and looked at him expectantly. He executed the dance move, making the boy laugh, then slowly showed him how to do it. Only three tries later, and Anton copied it perfectly, enthusiasm bursting as Allan praised him.

Sheila and Janice peeked through the door. “You guys dancing again?” Allan looked towards them, laughing as Janice irritatedly flung Sheila’s long braids away from her face.

While they were twins, they weren’t identical. Sheila’s skin tone was a lot darker than Janice’s, much like their father’s, but her eyes were more amber than brown. Her facial features resembled mother more, while Janice looked more like their father, and her eyes were dark, almost black color, similar to Anton’s. Her hair was short, pulled into curly pigtails beneath her ears.

“Yep. We didn’t distract you, did we?” he asked.

“You were pretty loud,” Janice, more serious of the two, rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, but we finished the project. Come see!” Sheila ran in, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the kitchen.

The girls have built a rather impressive volcano, which exploded with colors as they added baking soda. Which also left them with cleaning up the mess. “Huh. It wasn’t supposed to be Pompeii recreation,” Janice tapped her chin.

“Maybe we added too much of it?” Sheila pondered, immediately writing down into a notebook.

“I wanna go play,” Anton whined.

“We need to get more materials anyway,” Janice shrugged.

As they finished cleaning up, the four siblings left the apartment. Allan made a quick raincheck, and reminded the rest to take their jackets as he tied a hoodie around his waist.

“Jan, Shei! You gotta hold hands!” Anton pointed at the girls.

“We’re not babies anymore,” Janice rolled her eyes.

“No, no, Tony’s got a point. Come on girls, let’s make a chain,” Allan beckoned, amused by Janice’s rebelliousness. Ah, puberty.

“Ugh, you guys are dorks,” she groaned, but still held Allan’s hand, while taking Sheila’s into other.

Walking down a block, they reached a basketball court surrounded by a chain fence, across from the fast food joint where their sister worked. A lot of neighbourhood kids of all ages gathered here. Most of them didn’t have anyone who could look out for them, family members being busy with work, so it was a long standing rule that the older kids looked out for the little ones. For a lot of them, this was the only place they could go.

Groups gathered playing basketball, dancing, or drawing grafitti on the wall or floor. Allan let Anton run off and join the grafitti crowd, while his sisters took their usual corner with a group of older girls. A stray basketball flew towards the little ones playing hopscotch, so Allan acted quickly and caught the ball.

“Nice catch! Pass it back,” one of the taller boys yelled.

“Sure, but be careful,” Allan replied, giving them the ball.

“You haven’t played with us in a while. Wanna join the game?” the boy asked.

“Nah, I’m good. Got few new moves to show off,” Allan pointed with his thumb towards the dancing group.

“You just trying to pick up chicks with those fancy moves,” the tall boy teased.

“Says the guy without a shirt,” he retorted playfully, making the guy laugh. The boys returned to their game, and after checking that his siblings have safely settled, Allan joined the kids gathered around a bluetooth speaker.

He wouldn’t get a chance to dance. A loud explosion resounded from across the street, and Allan turned in horror to see smoke rising from a fast food joint.

No. No, Darla is there. In the kitchen. No!

All the kids turned their attention to the fire, some calling the emergency. Allan didn’t really think. He zapped inside as fast as he could, carrying everyone out one by one, not even remembering he put his hoodie on to hide his identity… But there was no sign of Darla. Back inside, he tried to focus, look through the flames, but the smoke was too thick, the heat almost painful.

Then, he heard her, screaming for help in panic. Another explosion from the back. It made his heart drop. Forgetting about his own safety, he used his speed to throw the debris out of the way, hoping, praying that he would not find only her charred remains.

“Help, oh god, please, someone!” he heard her scream again.

“Darla! Where are you?” he yelled through the smoke.

“Al?!” he heard her voice, followed by heavy cough. “Al, I’m in the back!”

Running through the burning kitchen, he jumped over the destroyed stove and found his sister in the changing room, crushed beneath debris and lockers. “Al, oh my god,” Darla cried upon seeing him.

“It’s okay, Dee, I’ll get you out,” he said, grabbing the lockers, but no matter how much he struggled, he couldn’t lift it. He felt himself panic. Shit, oh shit!

“Al, you need to get out,” Darla suddenly said. “There’s going to be a bigger explosion, and if you stay, it will kill us both.”

“I’m not leaving you!” he felt sick at the thought. No, he couldn’t let her die. Not when he was a meta.

“Al, the kids need you. Mom needs you. You need to get out now!” she yelled, getting caught in another coughing fit.

“They fucking need you too!” Allan screamed, putting all his strength into lifting the debris. He managed to lift it only barely, before losing his grip.

Why? Why did he manage to save everyone else in the diner, but couldn’t save his sister? Why was he so slow? Why was he so weak?

“Al, I’m begging you!” Darla cried, unable, unwilling to watch her brother die.

“I can do it!” he remained stubborn. Clenching his teeth, he grabbed the debris again. This time, he will do it. He’s not letting anyone in his family die, ever again!

Caught up in his panic and determination, he didn’t even hear the zapping sound of a yoyo, or notice the toy wrapping around the debris. As he pushed, the debris and the locker that buried his sister suddenly flew up, light as a feather, freezing him in shock.

“Get her out!” he heard a voice. Unable to do anything but follow the command, he grabbed his sister, noticing Ladybird furiously holding the debris up as he ran outside. Just as he stepped out, another explosion sounded, shockwave sending him flying as he held his sister tightly, just barely managing to land on his feet.

Shit. Ladybird was inside! Shit!

He felt his sister squeeze his shoulder. “You need to leave. You can’t be recognized,” she whispered.

“But Ladybird…” he trembled. He couldn’t finish his protest, as glowing pink ladybugs suddenly shimmered around them, healing and rebuilding. It was as if nothing has ever happened.

She was fine. Oh thank god, she was fine. He saw her walk out, gently calming everyone down.

Pushed by his sister, Allan quickly ran home to change clothes, reappearing back next to her in a blink of an eye. The younger siblings yelled and ran towards them, tackling against Darla with cries of worry, and she gathered them into a tight hug.

* * *

“I don’t give a fuck about our financial troubles. You are quitting that job right now!” Allan watched his mother cry as she hugged Darla. They have been yelling and crying back and forth for almost an hour now.

“Mom, I can’t. Their pay is highest and they at least cover insurance,” Darla sighed for a hundredth time now.

“It’s not worth getting yourself killed! Baby, I lost your dad to his job, to a fire. I’m not letting you follow him!” she shook her head. “Go to your room and get some sleep until I make dinner.”

“It’s okay, mom, I’ll make dinner,” Allan immediately volunteered.

“That’s right, your head’s next on the chopping block!” she furiously pointed her finger at him.

“Mom, please, stop stressing. Your pressure won’t stand it,” Darla said softly, sitting their crying mother down. The mother covered her face as she started sobbing.

“I’m sorry. I’m such a failure as a parent. I’m so sorry…”

“Mom, please. You’re doing your best,” Allan hurried over to comfort her.

“It’s not enough. Darla, you were supposed to be off to college winning Nobel prizes. Al, your scholarship was supposed to cover your college tuition, not our rent. The girls shouldn’t be doing other kids’ homework for cash. Hell, Tony ain’t supposed to know how to cook yet. I should be better than this,” she vented through her sobs, clenching her son’s hand hard, as Darla wrapped her arms around her shoulders.

“Mom, you’re working three jobs. You’re doing your best for us. Times are hard now, but it will get better, you’ll see,” Darla said, yet her words held little conviction.

Unseen by the three, Ladybird swung away from the window. She landed on the roof, where Robin waited for her, and nestled right into his arms.

“Please don’t do that again. You really gave me a fright,” he sighed, resting his chin on her head.

“I have Tikki’s protection. Explosion like that can’t hurt me,” she said. She glanced back towards Allan’s window. “They have it hard.”

“Everyone in this district has, thanks to the wonderful contributions of our city officials,” he said bitterly.

“It’s not my first time facing corruption, but on this scale…” she sighed. “We need to stop this. Somehow… This suffering has to end.”

“We’re working on it,” Robin assured her. “This city will get better.”

“Darkness looms heavy here. I’m beginning to think it’s more than just simple corruption,” she frowned.

“What do you mean?”

“I told you about the dark energy that surrounds Arkham. I think it might be causing an imbalance that greatly contributes to… well, everything. The crime, the injustice, the corruption… I believe this energy is seeping into the minds of the Gothamites. Not controlling them, but… influencing them, I guess,” she speculated, biting her lips.

“Can we do anything about it?” he asked. Before, her speculation might’ve sounded outlandish and ridicilous, but after everything he’s witnessed with her, he knew she might be right.

“I don’t know. I’ll have to research it further,” she replied. She looked at Allan’s window again. The boy was at the counter, preparing dinner, with his little brother helping him out. The two little girls nestled against the mother, who seems to have calmed down, while the eldest daughter watched them with a fond smile.

“Anyway, what do you think of Allan?” Robin prompted, noticing she was lost in thought.

“He performed wonderfully. I just worry. He seems to carry a heavy burden in his heart,” she noted.

“Don’t stay up all night sketching his costume,” he teased, booping at her nose, making her giggle and return the favour.

“I’ll make no promises.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was... An interesting chapter to write. I hope I didn't come across as insensitive or disrespectful, as I'm neither American or black, but race, unfortunately, is a big factor for many people, as is poverty (that one I'm very well acquainted with, much to my frustration).
> 
> I wanted to focus on the dynamics in Allan's family. They struggle, but they also love each other immensly.
> 
> I dunno, I'm kinda scared hahaha. I hope this is okay.


	11. The Magic Circle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the Blast twins are having a blast!
> 
> (Author is bad at puns)

Loren leaned back, tuning out the chatter of the cafeteria, staring at the door. He knew Marinette’s schedule by heart now, and was counting down the moments she will finally walk in and join her usual table. He looked away as she burst in, late as usual, and hurriedly walked towards the lunch table. Pretending to be distracted, he stood up, bumping into her. However, he miscalculated the force with which he hit her, and somehow ended up on the floor, covered with his own unfinished food.

He was perplexed. He knew she was strong, but she wasn’t  _ that _ strong. He looked up, and there his beloved Marinette was, covering her mouth in surprise… standing just slightly behind the unfriendly Blast twin, Alicia, who looked at him with raised brow. Fury gathered in his eyes.

“Watch where you’re going!” he hissed, picking himself up.

“You should be the one watching, Slaughter,” she hissed back.

The retort made him nearly roar with rage. He wanted to rip off that smug expression off her face. Why does everyone keep getting in his way?

“Are you okay?” Marinette asked, pulling out her napkin and offering it to him. “Do you have an extra uniform? If not, you can ask the student counselor to provide you with one.”

His anger melted away at her concern. He accepted the napkin, making no effort to clean himself up.

“Thanks, Marinette. I’m okay,” he said softly.

“Let’s go, Mari,” Alicia pulled her away, earning herself a glare as the two walked away. She turned back only for a moment, catching his gaze, and narrowed her eyes, before turning back.

“You know he did that on purpose, right?” Alicia asked Marinette as they began to fill their plates.

“It was pretty obvious. I also noticed every one of you made some sort of pact to keep him out of my hair,” she pointed out, making Alicia laugh.

“What, we aren’t subtle enough?” she asked with a challenging smile.

“As if you and Felicia know the meaning of the word,” Claude, who had just picked up a tray, leaned around Marinette.

“Okay, Cia, sure, but me? I’m super subtle,” Alicia defended herself.

“As much as a bulldozer can be,” he winked, making Alicia scoff.

* * *

“See ya after the shoot, Ali!” Felicia blew her sister a kiss as she left their home. Alicia absent-mindedly waved at her, as she opened up The Spellcaster Forum. She was one of the moderators of the forum, though she didn’t really take her title seriously as she should.

Honestly, the forum was mostly filled with drama and gossip. Anything remotely useful was in it’s own special section, which was rarely updated as it wasn’t fun, juicy tea. Spellcasters might act like they’re above others, Blast family especially, but hidden with anonymity, boy, are they ravenous hyenas.

Her job as a moderator is to kick out anyone who she might suspect of not being a spellcaster – which was really easy, as they’re not all that well-versed in intricacies of magic – and to make sure an online spat doesn’t turn into a magical war.

She immediately noticed a new account, having registered about a week ago, Rouge_Fox. No posts, but they have gone through almost the entirety of the forum. Most visited pages were about the Agreste scandal, and the conspiracy theories about Dark Weave.

She messaged the account, reminding the person to introduce themselves. Usually, the introduction was more than enough to figure out if the person was an actual spellcaster or not. She didn’t expect immediate response.

**Rouge_Fox:** Sorry, I’m not an actual spellcaster. I’m looking into something for a friend of mine. Could you help me? I’m interested in this Dark Weave, so if you could elaborate, it would be much appreciated!

**RedMenaceXx:** Sorry, spellcaster forum only. I have to kick you out.

**Rouge_Fox:** Can you at least help me out? It’s really important.

**RedMenaceXx:** Magic is dangerous for the uninitiated. It’s in your best interest to stop.

**Rouge_Fox:** I know, I’m not going to mess with magic. We’ve had plenty of such mess in Paris, and I know the responsibility that comes with it.

Alicia furrowed her brows. She should just ban this person, but something in their message caught her attention. First of all, it’s not easy to find this forum. It’s rare for a non-spellcaster to stumble upon it, that happens only occasionally. And from the activity of this person on the forum, it seems after browsing for a while, they had specific targets. That happens only when a person has had some dealings with magic. And that username...

**RedMenaceXx:** Rena Rouge?

Hesitation, but a message eventually did come through.

**Rouge_Fox:** Yeah, she’s a friend of mine.

Ah. So it’s the old Parisian superhero.

**RedMenaceXx:** Dark Weave isn’t a thing.

**Rouge_Fox:** That’s strange, considering it’s all over Gotham.

Alicia frowned. Dark Weave was a fairytale, a monster under the bed, a boogeyman to warn young spellcasters not to mess with magic they don’t understand. If it was in Gotham, she would’ve sensed it.

**RedMenaceXx:** What do you mean?

**Rouge_Fox:** It’s like a subtle feeling of dread and unease. It’s weird to describe, but once you pin it down, you become aware of it. Like a little devil on your shoulder that encourages your worst parts to take over.

The redhead leaned back, rubbing her hair with unease. Unbelievable. Okay, so this person might be a newbie spellcaster, but they certainly didn’t know much. Otherwise, they’d know Dark Weave is just a legend.

**RedMenaceXx: ** Live in Gotham, never felt it. If you’re into conspiracy theories, we have a forum for that, you can check it there.

Against her better judgement, she sent the link to the newbie and logged off. Whatever, she’s not anyone’s babysitter.

Sense of dread and unease… She does feel that occasionally, but only around that Slaughter guy. Messing with her hair, she took her phone and dialed Felicia’s number. She answered almost immediately.

“Hey, Ali!” she chirped.

“Am I bothering you?” Alicia asked, her mouse hovering over the Dark Weave title of the forum.

“Nah, I’m in the makeup chair, so I still have some time.”

“Okay, I got a weird question. When you come to Gotham, do you feel… strange?”

“What do you mean?” Felicia asked with an unconcerned tone.

“Like a… sense of dread, I guess?”

There was a silence for a while on the other side.

“Hmmm… Now that I think about it, I do feel… strange. Every time I leave Gotham, it sorta feels like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders. And when I come back, there is this strange pressure. I’ll text you, okay?”

“Okay, talk later.”

It would make sense. Their parents always said that Gotham was a source of immense power, but it was subtle and difficult to sense. Alicia might’ve tuned it out, but Felicia often leaves the city for her shoots, so she might be more sensitive to it.

Her phone rang with a message from Felicia.

_ Cia: i rmbr dad sed gcs crsed i figrd its tht i kno u thnk its dumb but i thnk its rlatd to dw _

_ Ali: Work on your grammar, I beg you. _

_ Cia: typn wit 1 hand, fck off xoxo _

Alicia chuckled at her sister’s response. Looking back to her laptop, she clicked on the Dark Weave link. “This is so dumb,” she sighed.

* * *

For a spellcaster, Alicia was a very sceptical person. Felicia always found it funny, considering how their lives always revolved around magic.

Standing at the entrance of the set, Felicia was repeating the lines in her head. Acting always came easy to her, and it was something she greatly enjoyed. The spotlight, the cameras, the attention, the pampering… She was born to be a star.

Sure, there was an ugly side to all of this. The cattiness of envious actors, the disgusting perverts among the producers and managers… But Felicia never had a problem with that. A flick of her finger, and she would easily get rid of the creepy assholes. It helped to be powerful in this industry. Especially when that power was magic, and could scarcely be related to her.

Getting into her character, she stepped into the set on cue. She wasn’t reciting her lines – she was fully immersed into the character, taking on the personality she was portraying perfectly. She was playing a villainous character, a bitchy noble woman with ambitions high above her station. The girl across her was a main character, whom she was at odds with.

It wasn’t her usual role. Felicia often played the sweet and innocent characters, but she wanted to challenge herself with this role. And, so far it has been… well, a blast!

As she delivered her line, the actress in front of her opened her mouth to speak, but a sudden creaking sound above them stopped them both. The railing suddenly collapsed. In a split second, Felicia twisted her fingers, sparkles of her spell pushing the railing slightly to the side as the other actress screamed and collapsed on the floor. Felicia stood frozen and wide eyed, staring at the railing.

Holy shit. That almost crushed them both.

The crew immediately ran to them, escorting both from the set to seat them down. The other actress, June, started crying. Felicia couldn’t blame her – even she was slightly shaken. She wasn’t like Alicia, who would just shrug off any potential harm thrown at her. But at least she managed to act in time, she consoled herself.

“Felicia, are you okay?” a girl from the catering team asked, handing her a glass of water.

“I’m fine, just shaken. Take care of June, I think she’s having a panic attack,” Felicia pointed at her fellow actress. The girl frowned.

“She’s just exaggerating for attention. If you can stay calm, why wouldn’t she?” she rolled her eyes. Felicia’s calm facade darkened, and she stared the insensitive girl down.

“She almost died. I can stay calm because I live in fucking Gotham and I’m used to it. If you can’t have sympathy for your colleagues, maybe you should get a different job,” she said calmly. Aggressively handing back the empty glass, she walked over to June, who was in full hysteric mode, with the crew standing around in confusion.

Felicia got on her knees in front of her and gently took her hands. “June, look at me. I need you to breathe with me, okay?”

June’s eyes were wide and frantic. She could barely focus.

“You’re safe, okay? Come on, follow me,” Felicia drew her attention. June frantically nodded, and Felicia took the lead in breathing.

As June’s breathing became even, the director arrived with a pill and a glass of water in hand. “Here you go. It’ll help calm you down.”

June took the pill and drank it, leaning back into her chair. She covered her eyes and began to cry, while Felicia stood up and hugged her. June grabbed onto her hard, as if holding a lifeline.

* * *

With the shoot being cut short, Felicia was back in the changing room, taking off her makeup and dressing up in her casual clothes. June soon walked in, having finally calmed down.

“Hey, feeling better?” Felicia asked.

“Yeah, I’m okay now. Thanks. Really,” June gave her a tired smile.

“Anytime. We’re a team, we gotta take care of each other,” the redhead replied, her voice soft.

“It’s true what they say about you. You’re really very nice,” June said. “Wanna get a cup of coffee? My treat.”

“Sure, I got time,” Felicia beamed at her.

Entertainment was a cut throat industry, so it was always good to make friends. And Felicia always knew the value of a good friend.

“By the way, is that an MDC original?” June pointed at the dress Felicia put on.

“It is!”

“Oh, I love her stuff! I managed to get her purse last year. It’s a shame she does everything in limited editions. It’s always a bloodbath every time she releases a new line,” June chattered, as if trying to distract herself.

“Well, it is a one woman operation. Lucky for you, I go to her class. If you want, I can introduce you,” Felicia offered.

“You could! Ohmigosh! What’s she like?”

* * *

“That was close,” Robin sighed as the two heroes swung off the roof of the set.

“Good thing Felicia reacted so quickly,” Ladybird nodded. “So, do you still think the twins are wild?”

“Absolutely. Felicia makes more enemies than friends, and Alicia is downright suicidal,” he commented. That railing shouldn’t have fallen. When the two had a closer look, it was obvious it was tampered with.

June was a relatively new actress, but Felicia was pretty much a veteran. And one that got a lot of people locked up. Robin wasn’t going to shed a tear for them, if it was up to him, they would’ve had a blade stuck in their chest, but it didn’t make Felicia popular.

“But their heart is in the right place. With guidance, they will make excellent Guardians,” Ladybird concluded. She really liked the two. Even back in Paris, when akuma attacked, they were of incredible help to her. And in their personal lives, they held onto their ideals, never allowing themselves to be taken advantage of, never swaying.

They were a perfect material for rebuilding the order. And she had perfect outfits in her mind for the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my what is this another update within the same month?
> 
> Guess my medication is working! Cheers for the road to recovery!


	12. Our Lady of Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How I cram way too much into too small of a chapter cause I'm a cheat.

“It’s so nice that you’ve invited me for a date,” Bridgitte sighed happily, slowly sipping her pumpkin caramel mocha with extra cream and sugar, with whipped cream on top.

“It’s not a date,” Felix said calmly, ignoring his straight black triple shot espresso. “It’s a mission.”

“Are you worried about me, Fe? You know I’m lucky, nothing’s going to happen to me,” she reassured him.

“Two-Face was targeting you. And I, for one, am not willing to risk your power failing at the worst possible moment,” he argued.

“That’s a very long-winded way to tell me you like me. So, I’m writing this into my diary as a date,” she teased him.

“If you insist,” he said coldly, but she noted he didn’t argue against it.

Felix looked around, frowning yet again at the shabby cafe they were in. “I don’t understand why you keep choosing these places for your outings. I could take you somewhere nicer.”

“So, it is a date?” she beamed. Previously, he would’ve groaned. Now, he pretended to ignore her, but she did notice a small blush at the top of his ears.

Honestly, it was a huge progress. When they first met, she couldn’t even draw out a simple greeting from him. He slowly began to open up, to her at least. Anyone else would just give up and call him a hopeless case, but Bridgitte had always been drawn to him. It was more than just a crush, though it certainly played a role. It was as if strings of fate bound them together. She would know. The Universe itself would bend over backwards just to make her happy. In a way, she was a real-life Mary Sue.

And since she had so much luck, it was only natural to share it with everyone around her. Pulling out her lottery paper, she began scratching at the film. She didn’t bother even looking at them, she knew they were winning numbers. Excusing herself, she went to the bathroom, slipping the winning lottery ticket into the pocket of a shabbily dressed woman in the corner. The moment she did, the dark aura around her slowly shifted to a lighter colour.

Finishing her business in the bathroom, she returned to Felix, who raised his brow. She silently shrugged in return.

She had an endless supply of luck in her disposal, ever since she was born. And later, she could also see other people’s luck in the form of faint, smoky auras around them. It was a simple black and white gradient. The more luck they had, the lighter the colour. Sadly, there were many people around her whose colours were dark and murky. However, she noticed, with small actions, she could lighten their colours, even change their lives a bit. It came at no detriment to her, so it only made sense to help them.

Felix was the first person she met whose luck was pitch black. Of course she had to meddle. His aura has since become somewhat lighter, but it still worried her that it was so dark. She often wondered if it had something to do with his metahuman powers.

Damian was a second one, whose aura was dark. And she tried to meddle, she really did but… If Felix was hard to approach, Damian was downright impossible. But his aura did change to a lighter one on it’s own, so she guessed he finally met the right people in life. Right now, it was a nice, neutral gray, and she guessed it had a lot to do with Marinette. That girl’s aura was almost as bright as her own.

Third one was Loren. Now, that was a guy who just gave her the creeps. Initially, she thought he was someone in need of help but… That aura had a mind of its own. It terrified her, made her feel nauseous. After the initial few first times she tried to approach him, she just couldn’t stomach it. She did feel bad at the beginning, but she slowly began to suspect his aura had less to do with his bad luck, and more with his dark intentions, whatever they may be.

“You could’ve kept those numbers,” Felix commented.

“Oh, I don’t need them. Other people could use them more than me,” she waved away. She pointed at his book, which was currently laying closed at the side. “Is it boring you?”

“Not at all. I am simply preoccupied,” he explained, locking his eyes onto her. It was her turn to blush now, which drew a small smirk from Felix.

“You can’t play with me like that, Fe,” she teased. “I am but an innocent maiden, my heart fragile.”

“If you were so fragile, you wouldn’t be putting up with me,” he replied, taking the espresso, scowling, and putting it back.

“You joke, but you shouldn’t be putting yourself down like that,” Bridgitte reminded him. “We love you, you know that, right?”

“Indeed. Claude makes a point of loudly professing his feelings at least twice a day,” he rolled his eyes in annoyance.

“Question is, how do we get Damian to loudly profess his love for you?” she wriggled her brows, making him shudder.

“The only one Wayne loudly professes his love to is Dupain-Cheng.”

“Maybe if we dress you up…”

“No.”

“But you’d look cute with pigtails!”

* * *

Ladybird couldn’t help but laugh at Robin’s pouting expression.

“Professing my love for… eugh. Jones is absolutely outrageous,” he scoffed, completely scandalized.

“But he would look cute with pigtails,” Ladybird joked.

“Not as cute as you,” he smiled, pressing a quick kiss on her lips.

“I like this cheesy side of yours,” she giggled, wrapping her arms around him. “Who do you think would win the cutest couple award? Us or them?”

“Us, of course. Our romance is objectively superior,” he said matter-of-factly.

“But Bridgitte has the power of luck on her side,” Ladybird argued.

“So? No luck can compete with your cuteness, angel,” he continued to shamelessly flirt, tapping her small nose.

“Oh, stop it, you,” she booped him back.

As she did, a feeling of dread suddenly washed over her. Yet again, that strange feeling, of being watched. Narrowing her eyes, she looked around, but as soon as she did, the feeling completely disappeared.

“Ladybird?”

“I think we’re being watched,” she whispered.

Abandoning observation of Bridgitte, the two made rounds, but Ladybird couldn’t feel the sensation again, let alone find it’s source. Whatever was with them, it was long gone. She couldn’t help but think she had grown slightly paranoid after Alya’s e-mail.

* * *

Chloe was beyond annoyed that the task of recruiting Alya fell onto her. The two girls never could stand each other. Lately, this has been upgraded to merely tolerating one another’s presence. But even she couldn’t deny Alya’s stellar performance lately.

Swallowing her pride, she strutted over to Alya’s table as the girl was scrolling through her phone, and sat down, getting her attention. Alya looked up, her amber gaze meeting Chloe’s blue, and frowned.

“What?” she asked dryly.

“My place, after school. Cancel any plans you have,” she ordered. Alya blanched, looking at her as if she had grown donkey ears right before her eyes.

“No,” she simply replied.

“It’s Ladybug business,” Chloe rolled her eyes, earning herself another glare.

“Ladybug’s no longer here. Get over it,” Alya deflected. The blonde found it pretty ironic, as the only one who could rival her obsession with the heroine was the reporter. She would’ve dismissed her as a fake fan, but she knew Alya had figured it out, and she knew she was trying to protect her friend with this.

“Her orders. You know what that means, right?” Chloe raised her brow. She shifted her gaze to Nino. “Same goes for you.”

“Uh… Okay?” he was baffled. Chloe flipped her hair magnificently, catwalking back to her seat. Nino turned to Alya. “What just happened?”

“Apparently, Chloe knows about… you know,” Alya stared at the blonde with suspicion. “We should go and see what this is about.”

* * *

Bridgitte sat on her balcony, looking over the neighbours from across the street. It was yet another fight, him waving papers around, her hitting the table in frustration. Nonchalantly, she played with papers, making origami. With one of the papers, she made a simple paper plane. Expressionlessly, she watched as their auras darkened.

A strong breeze skewed the window open, and she casually threw the paper plane. It glided over effortlessly, hitting the small crack on the window. With another gust of the wind, this time stronger, it had crashed. The man suddenly lunged at the woman, using his body to protect her from the pieces of glass. She watched him in shock, her hands trembling as she looked at the scratches on his back. Their auras slowly began to gain grey colour as the woman frantically dialled on her phone, while her husband tried to calm her down, and assure her he was okay.

This was followed by apologies, proclamations of love and care, and passionate making up, but Bridgitte had already returned to her room.

Sometimes, she had to be cruel to be kind.

* * *

After Ladybug and Robin finished observing Bridgitte, they had returned to the Batcave. It was time to contact Chloe. Dropping her transformation, she pressed to call. It took awhile for Chloe to pick up, which confused Marinette slightly. She was even more confused when she was greeted not by Chloe, but by Nino.

“Oh! Dudette!” he lightened up.

“Nino? Where is Chloe?” Marinette asked, but the answer soon followed.

“Well, maybe if you weren’t such an enormous brat, people wouldn’t have a problem with you? Ever think about that, huh?” Alya’s voice came through.

“Oh, excuse me, miss know-it-all! Since when were you an expert on this matter? Never!” Chloe fired back.

“What’s going on?” Marinette was worried. Oh, no. Maybe Chloe wasn’t a good idea. “Please don’t tell me they’ve been on each other’s throat the entire time.”

“Uh, it’s not that bad,” Nino assured her, moving the camera towards the two.

Chloe was seated down with a frown on her face, with Alya applying makeup on her. As Alya dabbed on the palette, Chloe scoffed: “Ridiculous! That is so not my shade!”

“That is so your shade, girl. Don’t argue with me,” Alya rolled her eyes.

“Are you trying to make me look sleep deprived?” the blonde crossed her arms indignantly.

“Brown brings out your eyes!” the reporter argued.

“No, blue and yellow are my colours,” Chloe sassed, yet still let Alya apply the eyeshadow.

“For someone who’s mother is a world-famous fashion designer, you have zero taste,” she said as she gently traced her eyelids.

“Oh, and how would you know?” the blonde challenged.

“Uh, I was best friends with Marinette? You know, MDC, the best designer ever? You tend to pick up a thing or two when you hang out with her,” Alya argued back. Marinette couldn’t help but blush at the comment.

“It’s been a while since you two hung out, and trends come and go. You’ll see, bright clashing colours will be all the rage any second now! I am just ahead of the times! You will all be in awe at my brilliance!” Chloe raised her arms theatrically, fully believing her own hype.

Marinette couldn’t help but giggle. There is that unwavering confidence. As much as she enjoyed the two’s banter, and it did give her joy to see them get along, she cleared her throat. The two girls looked towards the screen.

“Mari!” Alya greeted her with a beaming smile.

“Hey, my makeup!” Chloe demanded.

“Oh, shush, we’ve got time,” Alya waved her off.

“I’m glad to see you get along. I must say, I’m surprised,” Marinette commented.

“You don’t say, dudette,” Nino said. “I thought I’d have to come back with a fire hose to clean up the bloodshed.”

“Oh please. We’d demolish the whole building instead,” Alya laughed.

“You got that right,” Chloe gave her rare, genuine smile. She was actually enjoying herself.

“How are you doing?” Nino asked. “You haven’t been very active in the group chat.”

“I’ve been doing fine. In fact, there is a lot I need to talk to you about,” Marinette started.

She began with the history of the Order, as the BatFam entered the frame, revealing their identities as the story progressed.

* * *

“Wow,” Nino said after long, drawn-out silence. “That’s just… whoa…”

“And you want us to be a part of this? You want us to be Guardians of the Miracle Box?” Alya went straight to the point.

“Yes,” Marinette nodded.

“Batman is a Guardian… Whoa…” Nino was still processing the huge info dump Marinette had just provided them with.

“But… Why? I mean, I’d love to, but… Is it really okay? I know Nino is perfect for the job, but me…” Alya couldn’t help but doubt herself.

“You have already proven your worth, Alya,” Marinette smiled gently. “You have grown immensely. Right now, with who you are, with everything you’ve accomplished, you are a perfect match for the Fox, just like Nino is a perfect match for the Turtle. You’ve broken through illusions and sought out the truth. And you used your knowledge and skills to help those who need it the most, both with your work as a reporter, and your assistance to me. If anyone should be proud of themselves, it’s you. Alya, you are more than worthy to be part of the Order.”

On the other side, Alya began to tear up. Her past mistakes were tearing her up for such a long time. Even with Marinette forgiving her, she couldn’t quite forgive herself. So she strived, desperately, to become better, to pay attention to every detail, to never be someone who could be deceived again. And yet, she still doubted herself, all the time, even with reassurance from everyone around her that she was doing more than a stellar job.

“So? What do you say? Would you like to join?” Marinette asked.

“Hell yeah, dudette!” Nino jumped in excitement.

“Yes. I would love to,” Alya nodded tearfully. “Gosh, look at me. I shouldn’t be so emotional. Thanks for believing in me, girl.”

“Of course, Alya. Now do me a favour, and start believing in yourself as well,” Marinette wished so badly she could hug Alya right now, but she could only settle for words of support.

“Don’t forget my makeup, you saps!” Chloe yelled.

“Oh, stop ruining the moment!” Alya snorted, wiping her tears off.

“Alya, I would like you to continue with your investigation of the Dark Weave. Nino, I want you to join Chloe in observing the possible new recruits. Chloe is focused on the class, and I want you to focus on the people outside of it,” Marinette said, designating them work to do.

“No problem. But girl, are you sure you can handle this alone? Wouldn’t it be safer if you had some miraculous users with you?” Alya asked.

“We have a plan for that, don’t we, Mari?” Chloe winked knowingly.

“Yes. If everything goes well, we’ll organize an exchange program for members of the Order. Additionally, we have some promising recruits here in Gotham,” Bruce explained in her stead.

“If all goes well, I’m hoping to make Gotham the new seat of the Order… But there are some things that need to be dealt with first,” Marinette confirmed.

“Girl, I can’t wait to see you!” Alya positively vibrated with excitement. “Oh, I can’t wait to wipe that smug grin off your boyfriends’ face!”

“Hey, I thought I was your worst nemesis,” Chloe pouted.

“No. You’re a frenemy. Damiboo is a kidnapper. Adrien is my worst nemesis,” Alya clarified.

“I don’t believe I gave you my permission to use that nickname,” Damian stepped in, deeply offended, but Alya wasn’t even close to concerned.

“Nobody cares, Damiboo,” she waved him off.

“Sorry, dude. You’re stuck with it,” Nino shrugged helplessly, giving his girlfriend an adoring look.

“Alright. We should wrap up for today. Alya, Nino, keep me updated, okay?” Marinette concluded.

“You got it!” Alya nodded.

“Count on us, dudette,” Nino agreed.

With final goodbyes, they ended the call.

* * *

Alicia never liked the new guy. From the beginning, he rubbed her the wrong way. From the strange, uncomfortable sense of his magic, to the way he seemed absolutely obsessed with Marinette, it all left her with a foreboding feeling.

And the more she started looking into the Dark Weave, the more she had to admit, it’s existence might actually be plausible. Why else would this guy put her so much on edge?

Alicia was never someone who got uneasy. She was one of the most powerful spellcasters in the world, and along with Zatanna, the most well-adjusted one. She made a point of being a kind of person that nothing could throw off. But this guy… He just kept giving her wrong kind of vibes.

There was only so much technology could do when researching someone. And while she knew some tricks, she was no member of the Bats. She wasn’t a hacker, and she doubted this guy had broadcasted anything on social media.

But when it comes to magic? Well, Alicia had every right to be cocky.

In front of her, Bridgitte frowned. Turning back, she noticed Alicia’s light grey aura became a shade darker.

“Ali? Are you okay?” she asked.

“Yeah, all great,” the redhead nodded.

“Miss Jones, pay attention to class!” the teacher called. Bridgitte wanted to pry, but right now, she was given no space to follow up. She would have to worry about this later.

She hated when the luck of her friends dimmed, even if it was just by a slight shade. Usually it didn’t mean much, a bad day at most, but it still worried her.

Turning back, Bridgitte focused on the teacher. She hoped it was only a slight change, but she couldn’t help but feel a strange feeling of foreboding.

This better not become a trend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're coming to an end of the stalking arc! Well, the part where Mari and Dami are being stalkers.
> 
> And Alicia is about to become a stalker. As will Nino.
> 
> Now that I think about it, there's a lot of stalkers around here, huh?


	13. Monster Within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Felix is the angstiest angster to ever angst. Save this boy from his manpain.

He was a freak. As long as he could remember, he always had a tight grasp on his emotions. Even a slight annoyance could cause him to go over the edge. And then… it would come out.

Felix stared at his reflection in the mirror as he got ready for the day. Shower, shave, style his wild curls back into a presentable, flat hairstyle. Followed by dressing up, coffee and breakfast. Looking at the message his parents sent on his phone, it seems it would be a cigarette kind of day as well. He took one out of the mostly full pack and lit it up.

Bridgitte hated when he smoked. Even if he showered or sprayed himself with perfume, she could still smell it on him. But it helped calm him down, when she wasn’t around. Closing the messenger, he instead opened a gallery of his pictures. There were very few saved on his phone, most of them taken and sent to him by his friends.

There was a photo of him, furious, taken after one of Allan’s siblings smashed a pie to his face. It was a birthday celebration, and contrary to the popular belief, he remembered it fondly. Plenty of pictures were similar in nature, where the group pranked him and took selfies with his grumpy expression. And while it might seem he was furious, these were the memories he cherished. For some reason, when it was them messing around with him, he never felt the monster stir. Scrolling through another, a picture of him, baffled, as Bridgette pulled him in for a selfie. She looked so excited and happy in it. He scrolled further, finding his favourite one. It was secretly taken by Allegra. They were on a trip. Bridgitte was tired and he let her lean on his shoulder. In the picture, he looked at her lovingly as she slept so serenely. The teasing after that picture was never ending, but he still cherished it. It reminded him he was more than just…

Finishing his cigarette, he packed his things, ready for school. He preferred to have a strict, monotone and repetitive morning routine. It helped anchor him, at least until he saw Bridgitte.

His chauffeur, a quiet man, awaited him dutifully in front of the building. As soon as he dropped him off, the car sped away. Indeed, no one but those weirdos in school enjoyed his company. He hated it as well.

“Morning, Felix,” Marinette chirped, pausing to quickly catch a notebook that nearly fell out of her backpack. He glanced at her. Wayne, who by now pretty much became her shadow, wasn’t around. He did notice Slaughter skulking around. And since Bridgitte asked him to, he stuck around. He noticed that nobody liked the guy. He himself didn’t like him, but that wasn’t unusual. What was unusual was the sheer terror he felt whenever he was around. The monster beneath his skin began to stir, uneasy.

“Good morning, Dupain-Cheng,” he replied.

She and Bridgitte were rather similar. Same chaotic energy, same outgoing, positive attitude. But, unlike Brigitte, Marinette made him… wary. He felt it, clear as day, the impossible power radiating from her. While it wasn’t threatening in the least, in fact, he found it almost as soothing as Bridgitte’s presence, it still made him feel uneasy. Just what kind of meta was this girl? What was she capable of?

Marinette chuckled at his formal greeting. By now, she was used to being called by last name. After all, he reserved the honour of first name basis for Bridgitte only.

“Bridgitte is in the studio. She said she’ll get to class soon,” she said.

“I see. And Wayne? He is usually by your side,” he asked, leading her towards the classroom.

“He had to drop by in the library,” she explained as the two walked in. As Marinette took her seat, Felicia immediately walked over, leaning on her table. Felix watched Loren approach the two. He was never one for gossip, so instead of focusing on the humiliation Felicia would undoubtedly dish out, he opened his management book instead. Focus helped calm the rage, and he found books to be particularly helpful in that regard. The more complicated the book was, the better it served as a distraction.

He felt his ray of sunshine enter the classroom before he heard or saw her. He didn't have to look up to know she was running towards him. He schooled his expression, taming the grin that threatened to spill across his face as she tackled him, full-body slam, wrapping her arms around him in her lovable iron grip.

Though he adored her greetings, they did have an unfortunate side-effect of kicking the breath out of his lungs. He stared her down in a warning, a gaze she had always ignored. „You're lucky I drank my coffee already.”

„Feeeeliiiiix!” she squealed, completely ignoring his remark. Despite his annoyed expression, he enjoyed her overly affectionate demeanor she displayed for him. It made him feel... wanted. Like he belonged.

„ _ You know what I am. If you continue with such behaviour, Jones, you are going to get yourself hurt. Follow the crowd and stay away from me,” he warned the energetic girl who just couldn't take a hint. She always got right up in his business. He'd find it flattering if... If it wasn't so dangerous. _

„ _ I won't, I'm very lucky. Here, let me prove it to you!” she replied with a sly grin, and catapulted herself right into his arms. _

That was how their greetings had started, and for years, Bridgitte persisted in proving him her luck. She never got hurt, not even when he was carrying any sort of hot beverage or even sharp tools. Neither did he. Her gift with luck certainly helped him feel less on edge.

But luck was one thing. Even if her gift was beneficial to him, he was still hesitant to let her approach him. But Bridgitte was persistent, incredibly stubborn, and had the patience of a saint. She slowly chipped away at the ice walls he had carefully crafted around himself, determined to find a place in his heart, even if it took a thousand years. He had given up on himself a long time ago... But he was glad that she didn't, even though he didn't quite understand what it was about him that attracted her so much. Money she never cared for, and there were plenty of objectively equally handsome boys in the school with far more approachable personality than his. He was at a complete loss.

Bridgitte eventually cracked that ice, and led other people into his cursed existence, all fools equally as brave as her. Allegra, who encouraged him to take ballet lessons, Claude, who was as wild and affectionate as Bridgitte; though he made it quite clear that only Bridgitte was privy to the privilege of slamming herself into him, Allan, who, out of everyone, surprised him with how well he understood his fears and self-loathing. Bridgitte was nothing but a blessing in his life, and he constantly feared he would ruin her if he got too close, yet at the same time, yearning in silence.

He wasn't fair, he knew that. On one hand, he still kept her at a distance. On the other, he kept leaving small crumbs for her to keep her at his side, to monopolize her affection when he certainly didn't deserve it. He was a bastard, and a coward.

He felt her pat his head.

„You smoked again,” she wrinkled her nose.

„I didn't,” he dismissed her.

„Yes, you did. You never use this much perfume. Just because I like it most doesn't mean you can deceive me. I'm an expert on all things Felix,” she joked, poking him at the side.

He quietly groaned in response.

„Falling into another spiral, Fe?” she whispered, still holding him tightly.

„I'm fine, Bridgitte, but thank you. You should go to your seat. Classes are about to start,” he grumbled politely. It might sound contradictory, but it was his specialty.

„Okay. I'll hug you during the whole break to clear out those silly dark thoughts of yours,” she promised, giving him another squeeze before leaving for her seat. He always felt a sense of loss when she left him, and this time was no different.

* * *

Alya sighed in content as she snuggled next to Nino on the couch, Netflix show of his choice playing on the TV. It's been a while since they've had a normal movie night. Both had been incredibly busy lately. Marinette gave them seemingly simple tasks, but they took a truly huge amount of their time. How Marinette managed, and still manages to juggle school, designing, commissions and superhero gig was beyond her.

Nino and Chloe did their part, compiling a nice report about suitable candidates for initiating into the order. Alya had helped them write it and it was sent to Marinette. She knew Marinette would be satisfied with their findings. Alya certainly was. But there were problems on her end.

Discovery that magic wasn't all that easy to investigate didn't deter her. Neither were the countless classifications, branches, schools and histories. Problem was this Dark Weave. After the initial findings, she was stumped, trail going cold. Even with her recently made Gotham penpal who was a spellcaster herself, it was impossible to find any information on it. Some information was straight up blocked for Alya, a non-spellcaster, but her friend overseas didn't seem to have any more luck either.

She sighed again, but this time, with frustration. She felt Nino's fingers weave into her hair and gently press against her scalp. „Everything alright, babe?”

„Yeah. The show is boring,” she replied. He laughed, and she noticed that the show was in the middle of a well-choreographed fight scene.

„Nah, you're just not paying attention,” he teasingly called her out. „Tell me, what's up?”

Another sigh. „I'm annoyed. I can't get to the bottom of this Dark Weave thing.”

„Why? You've only just discovered it. Something nobody even knew existed until recently. You're bound to come across roadblocks. But if anyone can figure it out, it's you,” he spoke softly, pulling her closer in his embrace.

„You really think that?” she asked, melting into his arms.

„Of course. I'll always believe in you,” he reassured. She closed her eyes, taking in his warmth. Nino always knew what to say to make her feel better.

„Well, at least I don't have to work with Chloe on this project,” she teased.

„Oh, god, don't remind me. Next time dudette asks me, I will straight up refuse,” he scoffed, remembering how insufferable Chloe was during the whole mission. At least she didn't dump the whole thing solely on him, as she used to do with Sabrina.

* * *

Felix felt uncomfortable. Well, more uncomfortable than usual. Since Loren arrived at class, uncomfortable was his main setting. But this sense was different.

Weeks ago, ever since the incident with Bridgitte's attempted kidnapping – and the successful kidnapping of Marinette – he felt like someone was watching them. Allegra, Claude, Allan... He noticed it more when he was with Bridgitte. But now it seemed  _ he _ was the target.

He tried to reason that it was just his imagination. That there was nothing to worry about. But the feeling was far too persistent to be ignored, yet he could never catch the shadows that stalked him. Who could they be? What could they want? Is it the Two-Face again? But the man hasn't been seen ever since he had kidnapped Marinette. It was as if he had just... vanished.

None of this boded well, and it only aggravated the monster lurking within the surface, dangerously close to breaking it. His skin was thinning and...

_ No, no, no, nononono– _

He dropped his book. He hasn't been able to focus on it anyway, reading the same page over and over again for the last half an hour. He sat on the edge of his bed, doubling over and burying his hands into his hair, pulling harshly at the roots. Keep it down. Breathe deeply. Keep it under control.

He felt himself slipping. His vision became darker, blurry, and his skin began to itch painfully as he paled. He gritted his teeth, desperately trying to stop the shift. The veins on his arms began to darken, sickening black slowly spreading to cover his hands. His fingers burned as the nails visibly grew longer, and a splitting headache made his world spin as he felt his skin crack.

He has to... He has to find Bridgitte. Now.

* * *

„We should help him,” Ladybird said as she watched Felix roar, ripping off his shirt. The shift was surprisingly fast, and the aura she felt around him made him feel sick.

He barely resembled himself anymore. The usually skinny young man grew taller, his muscles exploding in size. Black horns grew out of his forehead, and from the looks of it, it must've been extremely painful. His skin turned completely white, eyes, hands and claws fully black, and veins popped in stark contrast with the rest of his skin.

„No, we should stay back. Once he's like this, he's very hostile,” Robin replied, grabbing Ladybird to stop her from swooping in.

„You've fought him?” she asked.

„Yeah, once. Bridgitte got caught up with Harley Quinn and he completely lost it. We barely managed to subdue him,” the young vigilante confirmed.

„Okay. I'll stay out of his way, but if he attacks anyone, I'm going right in,” she said, starting to envision multiple scenarios. She didn't have the time to run through them, as Felix suddenly crashed through the window, and leaped onto the roof on another building... sixty feet away.

„Shit!” two heroes cussed, and quickly gave chase.

Felix was fast, and even in this form, very intelligent. He had noticed the two trailing after him and they nearly lost him several times. Each time, he grew more and more aggravated when he spotted them.

„Wait,” Ladybird stopped Robin, who was getting ready to shoot him with as many tranquilizers he needed to get him down. „Keep to the shadows. Don't let him see you. I want to see where he goes.”

They let him get some distance, before resuming the chase. Not long after, Felix landed on one of the buildings, hiding near a gargoyle, and no longer moved, only staring intently. The two heroes recognized the place. Bridgitte lived in this block.

* * *

Bridgitte hummed as she finished her homework, opening her balcony to let some fresh air in. It had already gotten pretty cold, but the night was clear and beautiful, so she took the moment to enjoy it while she still could, before the winter made it impossible.

She chuckled when she looked at the shadows. Did Felix really think he blended in well with the gargoyles? If so, she had some bad news for him. „Stop skulking around like a creep and come say hi like a normal person!” she yelled, waving at him. He retreated behind the gargoyle, but she could still see his bulky outline. Really, he was so childish in his demon form.

„I can still see you,” she laughed. „Come on in, you'll catch a cold if you stay outside.”

If it was his usual self, she knew he'd turn her down. But when he was like this, all his inhibitions crumbled. Upon her invitation, Felix jumped off and landed in front of her, towering over her small frame. She pulled him into a sideways hug and escorted him into her room, closing the balcony behind her.

The moment he felt her touch, a bit chilly from the cold air, but incredibly warm for him, he felt himself calm down. He could breathe again. He gently wrapped his arms around her, barely touching her in fear of hurting her, and buried his face in the crook of her neck. His tense muscles relaxed, and the beast, pacified, slowly went to slumber.

* * *

„That's so romantic,” Ladybird squealed as she watched Felix turn back.

„Fucking... If we knew back then that all it took was some smooches from Bridgitte, we would've just thrown her at him instead of getting ourselves nearly killed to protect her!” Robin complained in exasperation.

„Dick is going to love it,” she continued, still giggling at the sweet display.

„You can gush over it with him later, angel,” he poked at her shoulder.

„What, you don't think it's cute?” she pouted.

„Considering he nearly ripped out my throat the one time I fought him, I only felt blinding rage,” he scoffed. „In fact, that whole situation was so stupid, to this day I'm angry.”

„It must've been terrifying,” she commented, placing her hand on his shoulder to pacify him.

„No, but it was completely outrageous. After causing a huge mess, it ended up with Harley Queen and Poison Ivy declaring themselves as Bridgitte's aunts. If they weren't currently out of city, I guarantee you we would not have been able to observe her. At all. They're very protective of her,” he grumbled. „It doesn't even work that way! At least father had enough decency to come with adoption papers!”

„Sometimes family doesn't have to be written on paper to feel like a family,” Ladybird said softly, amused at her boyfriend's rant. „Besides, I don't think Harley and Ivy would be able to legally adopt her, considering Bridgitte's parents are very much alive and caring, as well as their criminal past.”

„I'm pretty sure Harley is planning something, though,” he grumbled. „Anyway, what about Felix' evaluation?”

„Well...” she started, but tensed as she trailed off. It was that feeling again. Of being watched. Giving Robin a look, she suddenly smiled. „I'd like to observe him more. You should go back, I can handle it on my own.”

„Are you sure about this?” he asked, furrowing his brows. She simply nodded in response.

„I'll meet you back home.”

He was unwilling, but followed along. Giving her a soft kiss on the lips, he shot his grapple hook and swung off, while Ladybird sat down on top of the roof, looking at Bridgitte's window.

„I know you're there. You should really work on your stealth if you want to properly stalk someone,” she spoke, not moving as a shadow materialized behind her.

„You would know all about that, wouldn't you, Ladybug?” he chuckled. It was a familiar sound, but... She couldn't quite place it.

„Yep. I would,” she replied, ignoring the name he used, standing up to face the silhouette. Darkness bellowed around him like a cloak of smoke, hiding his features completely. She could only tell he was a man because of his voice, but even then, she couldn't be entirely sure. Dark magic created heavy pressure around him, so he could be using it to mask his gender as well.

But her intuition told her this was very much a man. And she most likely knew him. He certainly seemed to know her.

„Since you know who I am, I presume you're after my earrings?” she asked, pulling out her yoyo in preparation.

„No. Not really. They're but a consolation prize,” he replied.

„Then what do you want?” she pressed on, glaring at him. Though she couldn't see his face, she knew he smirked.

„The whole set,” he declared.

She reacted immediately. As he outstretched his hand, she ducked out of the way, smashing the tendril of darkness that reached towards her into a puff of black smoke. Swinging her yoyo, she aimed for the stranger. He laughed as he disappeared, her yoyo flying through the remnants of darkness he left behind. Pulling her yoyo back, she rolled away as black smoke began to rise beneath her feet, just barely avoiding being captured. At the same time, she swung against her enemy, her red weapon entering the dark mist. She felt it become tight, realizing that he had grabbed it. She glared and pulled back, the enemy following with it and reaching out to her.

„Robin! Now!” she yelled.

With a roar, Robin flew up from the street, pulled up by his grappling hook. Unsheathing his swords, he stabbed at the shadow, but the apparition pulled back just in time to barely avoid the hit. Seeing the remnants of black liquid on his blade, Robin smiled, knowing he had managed to wound the enemy.

„Nice try, but you're done stalking us,” he snarled at the bellowing shadow.

„You have no idea what you're dealing with. Neither of you are a match for me,” the man whispered, raising his arms.

„Robin, watch out!” Ladybird yelled, grabbing Robin around the shoulders with one arm and pulling him close, while spinning her yoyo into a shield in front of them, deflecting the black, icy spikes that the shadow threw at them. She was too focused on defense to notice the tendrils rising beneath their feet.

Robin noticed them, and pushed Ladybird to the side, shielding her with his body. Throwing several darts at the enemy, Robin maneuvered through the attacks sent his way, trying to reach the shadow, while his partner took that moment to set up a trap.

„Please. As if that would ever work on me,” the shadow sneered. Spreading his arms, a ball of dark energy rapidly expanded. Robin screamed as he felt bolts of lightning course through his veins, throwing him off the roof. Ladybird was mid-flight when she was hit, and thrown backwards, through the window, landing right into Bridgitte's room.

„Bridgitte, wait!” Felix yelled as she got out of his arms, skating down to her knees to check on the hero covered by the black shawl, trembling on her floor.

The two had noticed the fight and watched with bated breath as Robin and Ladybird fought the mysterious shadow on the roof. „A-are you okay?” Bridgitte asked the hero, touching her shoulder. She was hit with an electric strike and quickly pulled her hand back. The moment she touched her, however, it seemed as if the dark energy coursing through Ladybird's body disappeared, her muscles no longer contracting so painfully.

„I'm okay. Get to safety, now,” she ushered, slowly getting up.

„As I said. You stand no chance against me,” the shadow chuckled, landing softly in Bridgitte's room. Ladybird groaned, furiously taking off her shawl, revealing her red spotted dress and translucent wings.

„I've fought worse than you,” she replied.

„Yeah! Kick his ass!” Bridgitte raised her fist on the side in encouragement.

„Pesky thing,” the shadow jolted his hand, a tendril of darkness wrapping around Bridgitte's neck and throwing her to the side.

The moment her body had been raised, something snapped within Felix. No. Bridgitte is in danger. She's hurt. She's...

_ Make him pay. _

For the first time, Felix didn't bother holding the beast back. The transformation was instantaneous, with Ladybird, now revealed as Ladybug, watching in shock as Felix lunged at him, the two flying out the window and down to the street.

She turned to Bridgitte. She groaned and coughed as she pressed her neck, sore from the ordeal she was thrown through. „Ugh, that bastard...”

„Here, let me,” Ladybug offered, placing her hand on Bridgitte's neck and focusing her energy to heal her. The red bruise that began to form disappeared without a trace.

„Oh! It tickles!” Bridgitte opened her eyes wide in wonder.

„Stay here. We need to take care of this,” Ladybug said, getting ready to fly down and join the fray, noticing Robin has already jumped in to take a swing at the shadow, who was currently struggling against furious, demonic Felix.

„No, take me with you. I'm the only one who can calm him down,” Bridgitte said, stepping close to Ladybug.

„I'm aware, but I can't be certain if that other guy won't try to harm you,” the red clad heroine replied.

„It's alright, I've got a few tricks up my sleeve. Just trust me!” the black haired civilian was adamant.

Ladybug stared at her for a moment. While she wasn't too keen on placing Bridgitte in danger... This might prove a good test of her abilities.

„Alright. But if it gets too dangerous, you need to leave, alright?”

„Got it!”

Wrapping her arm around Bridgitte's waist, two girls jumped down to the street. „Lucky Charm!” Ladybug yelled, and from the light above her dropped a red yarn.

„Think we can tie him up with that?” Bridgitte asked. The red clad heroine looked around.

„I have an idea,” Ladybug smirked. She tied the yarn to Bridgitte's wrist, who raised her brow, then took a moment to look around.

„Oh. I see where you're going with this,” she laughed.

„You'd be the first,” Ladybug winked.

Taking the other end of the string, Ladybug tied it to her yoyo, and handed the yarn to Bridgitte, who chucked it in the direction of the shadow. Ladybug quickly swung her yoyo, letting it fly in several directions as the yarn unraveled, trapping the shadow. As he tried to teleport away, the unraveled strings trembled along the path he took.

Noticing this, Robin threw one of his blades, lodging it firmly into the shadow's shoulder. The enemy screamed in pain, collapsing on the ground. The shadows that protected him disappeared, showing a man dressed in a hooded robe, his face hidden by a snarling obsidian mask.

„Hold Felix back,” Ladybug instructed, and Bridgitte tugged at her end of the string. Even in his fury, Felix felt the string around him constrict. Looking back, he was ready to pounce at whoever was holding him back, only for his anger to melt away when he saw Bridgitte's smiling face.

Robin shuffled along, following Ladybug as she approached the villain. As they did, however, the masked figure pulled the sword out. Black blood seeped out of his wound, and he coated his hand in it. Quickly drawing a symbol on the concrete ground, he yelled: „Home!”

Robin quickly tackled Ladybug to the side, just barely avoiding another bolt of darkness that surrounded the man. As the lightning struck, the only remnant of his presence was the black circular patch on the ground where the symbol once was. Robin cussed, just as the rest of the Bats arrived at the place.

„Aw, damn. We missed the fun,” Red Hood sighed.

„Yeah, try hurrying the next time,” Robin rolled his eyes as Ladybug helped pull him up.

„What happened?” Batman turned to the two youngest members of the team.

„Let me clean up this mess first. We'll explain everything later,” Ladybug sighed. As she cast her Miraculous Cure, she couldn't help but notice that the black patch still remained. This unnerved her. It shouldn't be possible. Miraculous Cure fixed everything. There should be nothing in this world that could negate the effects of it, save for Plagg.

* * *

Marinette sighed, finishing her shower and throwing herself onto her bed. This was an exhausting fight, and further exhaustion was added as she explained what had happened to the rest of the Order. This didn't bode well. Someone extremely powerful was after the Miraculous, and not just ring and earrings, but the entire box.

The Miraculous Cure took care of Robin's injuries, but he still had remnants of the strange static in him. After taking a closer look at him, she was relieved. It would clear up after a few hours. It would be pretty annoying, though.

„Tikki, could that have been the Dark Weave? What Alya was talking about?” Marinette asked, turning to her side as the red Kwami munched on her cookies.

„It's possible. Dark Weave has always been a difficult thing for me to understand. Plagg would know much more,” Tikki replied.

„Is it his creation?” Marinette asked, feeling dreadful.

„In a sense. The best way I can describe it is that it's a remnant of the power of his Cataclysm, that had somehow... changed into a source of dark magic. It's no longer a part of him. I'm honestly not sure what it does, but only Plagg's power can negate the effects of my Cure. He should have a better understanding of it.”

„Right. It's time to name a new wielder, isn't it? He'll be ecstatic,” Marinette smiled.

„He will! I'm looking forward to the new cat!” Tikki clapped her little arms. „And what do you think of Felix?”

„I think he would make a good addition to the Order. Despite the dangerous power he has, he has shown a semblance of control. With training and practice, he will learn to master it completely, and we can provide him with a safe environment for that,” the young heroine replied. „Besides, with this new threat... We are going to need allies.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I ever say how action scenes are the worst? Because they are. Love to read them, hate to write them. And so is the Lucky Charm. Gotta hand it to the creators of the show, I really don't have any great ideas for them.


	14. Warm Bonds of the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the Dupain-Chengs are finally reunited.

Marinette woke up at dawn, wrapped tightly in the arms of her boyfriend. She had snuck into his room last night, worried over the condition he was in, and they simply fell asleep together. She lifted her hand from his waist, gently tracing the contours of Damian's sleeping face. He was so peaceful when he slept next to her, and she knew he felt as safe with her as she did with him.

His eyelashes fluttered, and the blooming green eyes slowly opened. His mouth widened in a lovestruck grin the moment he saw her. Her heart began to beat hard against her chest. Goodness dear, he was so attractive when he was puffy and dazed from sleep.

„Good morning, angel,” he whispered, shifting to kiss her lips.

„Good morning, love,” she replied as they broke the kiss, still staring at him with an equally lovesick gaze. „How are you feeling?”

„Amazing. You should come by more often,” he winked at her playfully.

„Don't mind if I do,” she giggled, this time taking the initiative to kiss him. She tightened her grip on him, pulling him closer.

She wasn't sure when she had taken off his shirt, or how she got on top of him. She was only aware that she had pinned him down, trailing kisses down his collar bone, his chest, his stomach... She looked up towards him as she hooked her fingers around the rims of his pyjamas. He bit his lips in anticipation, his dark cheeks graced with beautiful blush, already hard beneath her. She gave him a mischievous smile, and was about to pull his pants down when there was a sudden knock on the door.

„Master Damian, the breakfast will soon be ready,” Alfred spoke from the other side as Marinette squeaked, pulled back and fell off the bed. Damian yelped as he jumped to try and catch her, only managing to grab her hand.

„Oh my, is Miss Marinette inside? Nevermind, you don't have to be punctual,” without opening the door, the butler said smugly. He knew the old man was smiling, despite being unable to see him.

Marinette sat on the floor, leaning against the bedframe and covering her face. Despite that, Damian knew she was blushing severely, looking at her ears and neck.

„At least no one barged in this time,” Damian laughed.

„Uggghh... We should just get a hotel room,” she whined in response, making him laugh again.

„Good idea. Would you like candles and roses?” he wiggled his brows, and she playfully hit his shoulder in return.

She departed with a kiss, returning to her room to get dressed. He hopped into a shower, and considering the painful state of his lower region... He turned the water to cold.

* * *

While Marinette was going through the reports Nino had given her, Tim busied himself with investigating the new spellcaster that she and Damian had fought last night. The search wasn't going well, and he didn't really expect it to. It frustrated him nonetheless.

The only known spellcasters of Gotham City were the Blast family. It wasn't unusual, as they were rather renowned in the magic community. Though the reports of Alicia's power were surprising. Apparently, she was a prodigy, and he was surprised she wasn't already recruited by the Justice League. Though that might have something to do with her father, who wasn't too keen on his daughter risking her life to protect the world at a young age, talent or no talent. So there were people with common sense, huh.

The files that Alya had sent Marinette were of great help, though. He continued the search where the young reporter was stuck, though he made a mental note to send the girl's impressive resume to Louis Lane.

Meanwhile, Marinette had finished going through the report, satisfied with Nino's conclusion. Entirety of the class had proven themselves, which filled her with immense pride. In addition, there was also Marc Anciel, Aurore Beaureal, Ondine Paulle and Amber Padencki, Chloe's girlfriend.

She smiled as she put the report down. It will soon be the time to further expand her Order.

„Marinette,” Bruce called her. She perked up, attention full.

„Yes?”

„Our project is done,” he informed her with a smile. „Would you like to visit your new home?”

* * *

Marinette paced up and down the waiting area of the airport, unable to sit still. Eventually, Damian just dragged her down, firmly wrapping his arm around her shoulder so she would calm down. Instead, she began to play around with his hair.

She was excited. Her parents are finally moving to Gotham. It's been months since she had last seen them in person, and while she loved living with the Waynes, she missed them dearly.

When she saw their figures walking out of the check out area, she broke free of Damian's loving hold, and sprinted towards them, jumping right into her father's arms. „Papa! Maman!” she exclaimed. The family fell into a group hug, holding each other tightly.

Damian approached with a gentle smile, glad to see Marinette so happy. The moment he was within the grabbing distance, Tom pulled him into a group hug too. „You're part of the family, son, which means part of the group hugs,” he said, laughing as he saw shock in Damian's face.

If this was in the past, Damian would've kicked and screamed and resisted with all his might. But now, he simply fell into it, letting the warmth that the Dupain-Cheng family radiated with so easily envelop him. Group hugs were nice.

Bruce managed to avoid the group hug, though he was glad to see his son be a part of it. At the side, Alfred shed a single tear of joy and stealthily took a picture. Dick would appreciate it.

„It's good to see you again, Tom, Sabine,” Bruce said, shaking hands with the parents.

„It's good to see you too,” Tom replied heartily.

„Thank you for taking care of our baby,” Sabine smiled warmly, smiling as bright as her daughter's.

„It was a pleasure. Marinette is a joy to be around,” Bruce assured them.

The group of six moved on, helping carry the luggage the two arrived with. After an hour-long ride, they finally arrived at the place where the Dupain-Cheng family would live from now on. To say that the parents were overjoyed was an understatement. Marinette had already sent them pictures of the place, but seeing the pictures and being there in person were two completely different things.

Bruce had followed Sabine's and Tom's instructions when it came to designing the place. The whole building was theirs. Lower floor was the bakery, similar to the design of their old one, but somewhat larger. It had a welcoming feel to it, and Bruce had to admit, the pair really knew how to create a good atmosphere with just the decor.

The upper floor was the apartment that the three would live in. Bedroom for their parents, a shared bathroom, a kitchen, a dining room, and Marinette's room, which of course, had to be all pink. She insisted. They had two balconies, one belonging to Marinette, and would already be blooming with flowers had it not been so cold. The living room was a colorful, warm place, with enough seats, sofas and bean bags for the family to host as many of their friends as they wanted.

Then, there was a secret elevator to the basement, hidden in Marinette's work room, dedicated to her designing. The secret basement was Marinette's own Batcave, which she dubbed The Order Headquarters. Barbara helped fashion it with all the latest tech, and Damian was meticulous in designing training rooms for them. Marinette took care of the Archives, where they placed all the books and scrolls they had retrieved from the ruins of the old Temple, while Alfred took great care in supplying the alchemy laboratory.

Marinette took out the Miracle Box and placed it into the safe. However, she didn't lock it just yet. Instead, she looked towards Tikki, who nodded. She retrieved the Cat Miraculous, and turned to Damian, who raised his brow in confusion. She smiled at him.

„Damian Wayne, here is the Miraculous of the Cat, which grants the power of Destruction. You will use it for the greater good. Do you accept?”

Damian parted his lips in surprise. She... trusted him. She trusted him to be her partner, her equal, her balance.

„I... I don't know what to say. Yes, I accept,” he said solemnly, taking the Miraculous.

„As a Grand Guardian and a wielder of the Miraculous of the Ladybug, I name you a permanent holder,” she said with a smile.

Bruce had never seen his son smile so brightly. Damian pulled Marinette into a hug, lifting and spinning her as she squeaked in delight, then pressed a passionate kiss to her lips. „Thank you. For trusting me,” he whispered.

„Of course, Dami. It was only a matter of time until I named you,” she replied, hugging him.

„Looks like your Robin was snatched away,” Alfred smiled.

„I think we all were,” Bruce chuckled.

Damian put the ring on. Shining with green light, a small Kwami shot out of the ring. Damian couldn't help but notice how similar the color was to the Lazarus Pits, but... It held no sickly, malicious aura. Despite the clear power of destruction he felt coursing through his veins as he put on the ring, this was... comforting. Empowering. With this, he knew he could protect the love of his life from any danger.

„Fiiinally! That place was getting so stuffy!” Plagg stretched his hand, turning to Damian. „Kid, got any cheese? I'm starving.”

„Uh...” Damian faltered. He was already used to Tikki, but the Kwami of Creation was nurturing and sweet. He felt that this Plagg will be... Much more mischievous.

„Of course, Plagg,” Marinette chuckled, handing him a piece of camembert. He swallowed it in a single gulp, shocking Damian even further. The next moment, the black Kwami rushed to hug Tikki.

„Sugar Cube! Oh, I've missed you!” he swooned dramatically.

„I've missed you too, Stinky Sock,” she laughed at his antics, hugging him back.

* * *

„I am going to be stinking of cheese forever,” Damian complained as he and Marinette entered the school.

„I know. I always have cookie crumbs everywhere,” she laughed. „Heavy is the price we pay.”

„Tell me about it,” he joked along.

They passed by Bridgitte and Felix. While Bridgitte happily waved at them, Felix recoiled at the sight of Damian, and hurriedly ushered Bridgitte away.

„What's his problem? He never avoided me before,” Damian asked, puzzled.

„He can sense my power, kid. I'm freaking him out,” Plagg explained.

„Doesn't that mean he can tell our identities?” he whispered, casting a worried glance to Marinette.

„No. The magic protects us from being figured out, unless we directly transform in front of someone, or just tell them ourselves. I've been freaking him out since I got here,” Marinette explained, easing his worries.

In the cafeteria, Marinette happily announced to their friends that she had finally moved in with her parents to the new bakery. „The bakery won't officially open until the next week, but I want to invite you all over to hang out and meet my family.”

„Oh, I'd love to!” Felicia jumped in excitement. „I loved your parent's pastries! I'll clear out the schedule for you!”

„It would be wonderful to meet your parents,” Allegra agreed.

„Ooooh, I can't wait! It's a party! Let's go wild!” Claude swung his arms.

„Curb the enthusiasm,” Allan gently elbowed the young arabic prince.

„Felix and I are definitely going. Right, Fe?” Bridgitte pulled at the blonde's arm, and he begrudgingly agreed, though he eyed Damian with caution. Damian gave him a slight, smug smile. He was still bitter about that fight from years ago.

„Sure, I got nothing better to do. And I agree with Cia, I miss your bakery,” Alicia agreed.

Loren tensed as he overheard the conversation. A small, wicked smile escaped his lips. It will be much easier to keep an eye on Marinette now.

* * *

„You're not coming, Ali?” Felicia asked her twin as she opened the car door.

„No. I have some things to wrap up at the club. I'll meet you at home,” Alicia smiled.

„Okay, have fun!” the bubbly twin replied, giving her sister a hug and quickly entering the car.

Alicia retreated to the school. Closing her eyes, she cast a spell, an illusion that made her completely invisible. She then set her sights on Loren. He was lurking in the shadows, staring as Marinette bid goodbye to her boyfriend. Instead of going with him, she joined Allan and Bridgitte on a walk home, taking public transport. At the bus stop, Allan bid the two girls goodbye, taking a different route, while Bridgitte and Marinette took the same bus. Loren pulled up his hood, taking a few seats in front of them, while Alicia simply teleported after the bus.

Few stops later, Bridgitte bid Marinette goodbye. The biracial girl pulled out her sketchbook, entertaining herself during the drive. As her stop approached, she got off the bus, Loren following after her.

She saw him scale the building next to hers, and followed after him, careful to remain undetected. From where he stood, the guy had a clear view on a portion of Marinette's room, including her bed. Marinette entered her room, placing down the bag. She frowned as she looked at her window, then closed the blinds, drawing out a frustrated cuss from Loren's lips.

Alicia frowned. She already had her suspicions that Loren was stalking Marinette, but this confirmed it. Thankfully, it seemed as if Marinette was aware something was wrong.

Maybe moving away from the Waynes wasn't the best idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, I gave myself sugar rush writing this chapter. Fluff is the best.


	15. Light of Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How all slowly comes together. And, well, *together*.

Damian was nervous, though he knew he shouldn’t be. It wasn’t as if this was his first patrol, or his first patrol with Ladybird, who has now outed herself as Ladybug. But it was his first patrol as… He still hasn’t picked out a name.

“Relax, kit. You’re a black cat, you’re supposed to have fun!” Plagg grinned cheekily.

“You are a Kwami of Destruction. Shouldn’t you be a little bit more responsible?” he furrowed his brows.

“Nope, that’s Sugar Cube’s thing. Our main job is to protect the ladybugs and help them relax when they get too uppity.”

“And being too uppity has nothing to do with the fate of the world, I presume?”

“Nope, it has everything to do with it!” the cat Kwami proclaimed proudly, earning himself a glare. “Oh, don’t be like that, kit. Destruction is part of the balance. Sometimes the universe has to go bust for a new one to thrive, it’s all natural and part of the order. And we have a long way to go until the new cycle, so no need to freak out.”

“It’s still a job, and I don’t want to let Marinette down,” Damian sighed, making Plagg grin mischievously.

“And that’s the crux of the matter, isn’t it? Oh, to be young and in love! Such pain and angst, such worry!”

“Is there a way to make you shut up?”

“You can bribe me with Camembert.”

“No. You’ve already raided the entirety of the fridge Alfred prepared for you, and you still didn’t apologize to him for making a mess.”

“He didn’t seem angry to me,” Plagg shrugged.

Damian sighed in exasperation. Marinette did warn him that Plagg was a troublemaker, but Damian believed he was already used to Kwamis, since Tikki was a constant presence near Marinette. He mentally made a note to never assume anything about the Kwamis in the future.

Seeing his holder become quiet, Plagg landed on his shoulder, tapping at his cheek obnoxiously, the closest he could come to a comforting gesture.

“Don’t worry. Sugar chose you, which means you’ve already proven yourself. You’ll find it a lot easier to keep up with her now,” Plagg assured him.

“Thank you,” Damian was slightly surprised, but appreciated the sudden kindness.

Walking down into the Bat Cave, his family was already changing.

“There you are!” Jason yelled, excitedly running towards him. Damian was shocked - he never ran to him with such enthusiasm. Plagg flew to meet him, and Jason squealed as the two performed a bizarre secret handshake, shocking Damian.

Just when did they have the time to come up with it? Marinette gave him the ring two days ago!

“Yeah, I’m gonna go change,” he gave up, and moved to his old suit.

“Where, Baby Bird? You have a magical girl transformation now,” Dick stood in his way.

“Yeah, we have got to see it! I promised I’ll send the video to Mari,” Stephanie agreed, already dressed and holding a phone at the ready.

“Have you picked out a name yet?” Barbara asked.

“That’s right, you can’t hog Robin anymore,” Tim nodded. Bruce, fully dressed, finally joined his children.

For a moment, Damian pondered. “I… I think I’ll go with Lamassu.”

“Awwwwww,” Plagg cooed, with Barbara joining him.

“What? I don’t get it,” Jason asked as he put his helmet on.

“Lamassu is a sumerian deity that’s a mix of a man, a bird, and a lion. It’s also a protective deity. You really thought this out, Dami,” Barbara chuckled.

“Okay, but guys, this means we need a new Robin. B-man, are there any black haired, blue-eyed traumatized children you’d like to adopt? Or does Selina have good news for us?” Jason yelled.

“I’ll be waiting outside,” he hurriedly left, trying to avoid the teasing.

“Master Bruce, I implore you to stay for your son’s first transformation. And do share the good news, if you have any,” Alfred piped up with a smug smile. Bruce grunted in response, crossing his arms in discomfort. Damian was glad to see he wasn’t the only one at the receiving end of the butler’s teasing.

“Stop dragging this out. Transform! Transform! Transform!” Batgirl began to chant, the rest of the family joining in.

Damian groaned loudly to show how annoyed he was.

“Fine, fine! Plagg, claws out!”

He was determined to simply stand, without doing a dance that Marinette usually did… Until Plagg entered his ring, and he suddenly found himself with a burst of energy and euphoria. He  _ had _ to move. Not minding the eyes that surrounded him, he moved as if fighting a shadow, kicking and finishing with a flip.

His costume was fully black, bearing elements of his old Robin costume, lined with toxic green that seemed to glow and dull at his will. Instead of a cape, he bore a tunic, his shoulders, knees and arms lined with chained bracers. His face was wrapped in a niqab, with a pair of fluffy cat ears on the top which he could move and twitch. Instead of a mask, his eyes were sprayed with black paint, mirroring Ladybug, and his eyes were fully green, his pupils becoming more predatory and catlike. With horror, he realized that from his belt, fell down a long, fluffy black tail… that he could move. But as he swooshed it, he could feel himself become steadier. Huh. It could actually help him with balance. Interesting.

The new costume invoked both his time as Robin, as well as his arabic heritage. Despite the ears and the tail, he was rather satisfied with it. Though he had long since become ashamed of his time with the League, he could sense Plagg was trying to convey him a message through this design.

“Adorable,” Black Bat was the first one to speak, reaching over to touch his ears. While she was his favourite sibling, he still pushed her hand away.

“No,” he fussed. Dick snorted.

“Is it because you want Marinette to be the first one to touch them?” the eldest brother asked.

“I’ll see you later,” he dodged the question, and his family, hurrying outside.

* * *

“Be safe, sweetie,” Sabine kissed Ladybug on the cheek, handing her a bag of cookies she had prepared beforehand.

“Gotham is very dangerous, cupcake, much more than Paris. Stay close to the rest of the heroes, and listen to what Bruce tells you to do, alright?” Tom fussed worriedly.

“Oh, stop it, you. Our baby knows what she’s doing,” Sabine playfully slapped him on the shoulder.

“It’s alright, maman. You’re my parents, of course you have to worry,” Ladybug giggled and gave both of them a kiss on the cheek.

“Send us pictures of Damian’s new look, won’t you? And don’t stay out too late, you have school tomorrow,” Sabine smiled.

“Of course! I’ll see you later!”

Climbing onto the roof, Ladybug took flight across Gotham, towards the Wayne Tower where she would be meeting her boyfriend. She landed and sat down on the edge, looking over the beautiful city skyline. She sighed as she stared, pulling up her knee to lean against it.

Gotham was such a beautiful city, yet so rotten to the core. No matter how many criminals they’ve stopped, how many corrupt organisations they took down, something always seemed to fill it’s place. Through the Wayne Industries, Bruce and many of his coworkers did their best to rehabilitate the criminals, to help the impoverished… But it was as if something just kept pushing back constantly. The place was dangerously out of balance, and it threatened to throw life into chaos.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when her yoyo beeped, showing her a message from Stephanie. She opened it up and played the video of Damian transforming that the blonde had taken. Ladybug smiled. He finally got to feel the euphoria that the transformation brings. She squealed when she saw his fluffy twitching ears and tail.

Not long after, she saw his silhouette jumping across the rooftops. Sprinting, he took a leap, digging his claws into the tower, and climbing up towards her. With a laugh, she dropped down, spreading her wings to fly next to him. “Well, hello there. And what do I call you?”

“You can call me anything you want, angel,” he winked. “But for others, I’m Lamassu.”

Effortlessly, he propelled himself upwards, and made a perfect landing. Turning around, he took Ladybug by the hand and pulled her close, planting a smiling kiss on her lips as she giggled.

“Good to meet you, Lamassu,” she winked. “You look positively handsome. And are those cat ears?”

“They are, beautiful. Go ahead, touch them,” he replied, lowering his head.

She delighted as she ruffled the ears, laughing as they twitched beneath her fingers. The whole time, his hands were wrapped around her waist.

“You smell wonderful,” he threw out another comment, catching her off-guard.

“Looks like Plagg has a strong influence on you,” she laughed.

“Yes, I’m feeling a lot more playful and mischievous. Is… Is that wrong?” he furrowed his brows in worry. He didn’t want to be irresponsible with the power she had entrusted him with. And he definitely didn’t want to let her down.

“Not at all. It means you’re compatible. Who knows, you might be a perfect Destruction soul, just as I am a perfect Creation soul. Plagg will know for certain,” she assured him. “Let’s go. You need some practice, kitty.”

She jumped off, making an arch in the air before spreading her wings and flying.

“As you wish,” he said dopily, leaping after her. He was not afraid of harm like this; the suit protected him, allowing him to pull off more dangerous stunts. He felt he was much stronger and durable than usual. And much, much faster. He could finally keep up with Ladybug’s full speed, all while easily avoiding any obstacles in his way. This power… Felt right. Like a missing piece finally clicked into the proper place. Like he was whole.

The night was going to be amazing.

* * *

Bridgitte delightedly threw herself onto the pink, huge, soft beanbag in Marinette’s room. “I love it! It’s soooo pink! I wanted my room to be pink, but nooo, that’s a color for little girls, why not puke orange instead? Can I move in? We should totally be roommates,” she reached for Marinette and grabbed her hands.

“No,” Damian shut that down pretty quickly.

“Is it because you’re not allowed to move in?” Allan teased.

“You’ve gained a lot of courage lately,” Damian glared, surprised that his usual move didn’t shut him up.

“At this point, you’re a declawed cat. Besides, I’m faster than you, so you can’t throw me out the window,” Allan stuck out his tongue playfully.

Hidden in Damian’s breast pocket, Plagg snorted.

“Anyway, have you guys seen the new hero? Lamassu?” Allegra asked.

“Yeah. Apparently, Robin has a new look. How long do you think until a new Robin takes a mantle?” Felicia asked.

“Why do you think he needs to be replaced at all?” Damian rolled his eyes.

“Because Batman needs his Robin! They’re the original duo. Someone’s gotta take up the mantle,” Felicia replied.

“I’m thinking that Batman’s real agenda is to go through the entire Gotham population, one by one, train people as Robin and then have them become their own hero,” Allan explained.

“Bro. That makes so much sense!” Claude perked up. “Like, if half of Gotham are vigilantes, then there’s going to be, like, no crime!”

“Please don’t encourage him,” Damian whined quietly, his protest going completely unheard.

The conspiracy theory of Batman Army only escalated into more and more wild ideas. According to Marinette’s friends, Batman wants to turn everyone in the world into a Robin. Marinette laughed until there were tears in her eyes. She couldn’t wait to relay this story to the Waynes.

“Marinette, are you forgetting something?” Claude suddenly asked.

“What?” she turned to him.

“You need to kick Felix’s butt in Mecha Strike,” he reminded her.

“Not happening,” Felix rolled his eyes.

“Is that a challenge?” Marinette’s smile widened into a grin. The blonde and the biracial girl locked gazes.

“Fine. You’re on,” he caved.

For the first time, both sides had found someone who was evenly matched. The room was filled with hooting and hollering for a while as popcorn and pillows were thrown around. Felicia, Alicia, Allegra and Damian were on Marinette’s side, while Bridgitte, Claude and Allan rooted for Felix, with Felicia and Claude doing most of the disruption.

Marinette received a video call, finally introducing Alya and Nino to her new group. The conversation lasted for nearly three hours, before they finally wrapped up.

“Nice to meet new dudes!” Nino tipped his hat.

“Yeah, I’m glad you met new friends, Marinette. I’d love to meet you all in person. Oh, by the way, Mari, Chlo has a surprise for you,” Alya smiled.

“Chlo?” Marinette raised her brows.

“They’re best friends now. Don’t ask,” Nino sighed.

“Good to see you’re getting along! What’s the surprise?”

“It wouldn’t be a surprise if I spoiled it. Your fave journalist, signing off!” Alya chirped, quickly shutting down the call, leaving Marinette yelling at the screen.

“What a coincidence. I also have a surprise for you,” Damian chuckled.

“And what is your surprise?” she whirled around.

“For once, I have to agree with Cesaire. It’s not a surprise if I spoil it.”

“Ugh! I can pretend it’s a surprise!” she argued.

“Aww, someone wants their candy early,” Allegra teased.

The rest of the group started to poke fun at Marinette, which turned into a wrestling match between the short girl and Claude, with Felicia serving as a referee, completely biased towards the girl.

The boys were kicked out of Marinette’s room to change into pyjamas outside, while the girls changed in Marinette’s room, and the group settled down to watch a movie together. Damian took no time to pull Marinette into his arms. Bridgitte settled next to Felix, hugging him, and it took him a few minutes before he finally relaxed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

“Ugh, unfair! I want to cuddle someone!” Claude whined. “Allan, hug me!”

“Still ace, bro,” Allan laughed.

“It’s a platonic cuddle, bro!” Claude defended, then pulled Allegra into a hug, making her squeal in surprise.

“I thought you wanted Allan to hug you?” Allegra raised her brows.

“I want a harem!” he proclaimed.

“Well, since it’s a harem, I have to join in!” the black teenager continued to laugh, pretty much throwing himself into Claude’s and Allegra’s arms, infecting them with his mirth.

“What, are we just supposed to hold a candle? I want to cuddle too!” Felicia protested.

“Thanks, I’m fine,” Alicia quickly dodged her, watching at the side as her bubbly twin turned the entire group into a cuddle pile. Though she tried, Alicia wasn’t spared, as Bridgitte quickly took hold of her wrist and pulled her right into the pile.

“Join us, comrade! We all share hugs!” the black haired girl spoke in a mock russian accent.

Despite his discomfort at having so many arms around him, there was still a strange warmth Damian felt. Exchanging a look with Felix, he noticed the same expression of both exasperation and content mirrored in the blonde’s face. Alicia, however, did not give up her frown, still huffing, though Felicia, Bridgitte and Marinette kept the girl down in the center and prevented her from escaping.

Damian doesn’t quite remember the movie they watched. He doesn’t remember when the cuddle pile drifted off to sleep. All he knew he had Marinette in his arms, and stared at her with a loving smile before finally closing his eyes.

* * *

“Can I take the blinds off?” Marinette asked as Damian led her by the hand.

“No, not yet. Watch the step.”

He opened the door and closed it behind him. “Wait here, and don’t take it off until I tell you to, alright?”

“Are you planning a sacrifice?”

“Don’t be dramatic,” he laughed and kissed her lips. She heard Plagg cackling, and Tikki shushing him, supposedly dragging him away. She waited for a while in silence, before she finally heard him say: “Alright, now you can take it off.”

Giggling, Marinette took off the blinds, and gasped as she looked at the sight before her. Then blushed furiously. Before her was a king sized bed, with red rose petals scattered around. Aromatic candle was lit by each side of it. Damian, dressed in rather sexy lingerie, was laying on the bed, displaying himself in all his handsome beauty.

“You know, I’m supposed to be the one in the lingerie,” she snorted.

“Since when did we conform to normal relationship status? I like doing the seduction too, you know,” he wiggled his brows, with a smug smile.

She walked over, giving him a passionate kiss as they slowly discarded their clothing.

Finally, for the first time, there were no interruptions. They filled each other’s ears with moans of their names and proclamations of love as they let the lust consume them freely, sharing their first time together.

* * *

Claude and Allegra were by their lockers when they saw Marinette approaching, her skin glowing. There was something different about her today. She was always energetic and positive, but there was a bounce to her step, and a smile that she just couldn’t erase. The two students exchanged looks, silently agreeing to confront her.

“Did something good happen, Mari?” Claude asked.

“Oh yeah,” she nodded, her eyes dreamy.

“Does it have anything to do with Damian’s surprise from yesterday?” Allegra poked her at the side.

“Oh yeah,” she nodded again, this time giggling.

“So how big is it?” Claude shot right in.

On the other side of the continent, he couldn’t be heard, but Jon was screaming in hysterical laughter.

* * *

Loren clenched his fists tightly, trying to hold back the fury he felt as he listened to Marinette giggle and gossip with her friends, describing the details of her first night… With Damian. Even more envy filled him as he watched her be so openly affectionate, so closely tied to the Wayne heir.

It should’ve been him. He was the one she should’ve been so passionate about, so lovestruck, so devoted to. She  _ belonged _ to him. And that bastard had taken her away from him, in every sense of the word.

No. He won’t stand for it. He won’t let this charade continue. She must be his.

He knew her schedule by heart. After school, she would be alone in the art club, finishing her projects. And that would be his chance. A slim window before that damned Wayne comes to pick her up.

With a ring of a bell, he slipped out of the class and went into the restroom, silently counting the seconds before he could finally claim her. As the time arrived, he closed his eyes, allowing the darkness to consume him, drawing from the source directly. The smoke bellowed around him as he stood up, hiding his features.

* * *

Alicia had just finished her sketch when a sense of dread made her stomach churn. Something was wrong. Something was coming. Alarms screeched inside her head and she clenched the pencil in her hand, making it snap in two as she tried to calm down.

Bridgitte looked up from her painting, her eyes widening as she saw both Alicia’s and Marinette’s aura darkening. Marinette looked away from her own project, an outfit for a school play, and looked towards Alicia.

“Are you okay?” she asked.

“We need to leave,” Alicia replied, barely breathing. “We need to go, now.”

Marinette put down her needles, and hurried over to Alicia, placing a hand on her shoulder. “Alicia…”

“It’s not a panic attack,” she shook her head. “Something is…”

Before she could finish her sentence, the door of the art club was busted down. Alicia stood up, pulling Marinette behind her, as Bridgitte ran towards them.

“Holy shit,” Bridgitte hissed as she saw the familiar figure in black smoke, one that attacked her almost a month ago. “What is he doing here?”

“You know him?” Alicia didn’t dare look away from the figure.

“Yeah, he fought Ladybug in front of me,” Bridgitte trembled.

Tendril of smoke shot towards the three. Alicia’s eyes began to glow purple as she raised her hand, softly chanting, blocking the attack. “Stay close to me,” she told the girls. With another chant, a beam of purple light surrounded by crystal shards shot at the figure, but instead of hitting him, it avoided his counter and wrapped around him, throwing him to the side.

“Run!” Alicia yelled, pulling the two girls with her.

Marinette’s gaze turned focused and furious. Why did he appear now? After his defeat, she didn’t sense anyone stalking her on her patrols again, so why show up now? And while she’s a civilian? It definitely had to do with the miraculous. Damn it, she should’ve been more careful!

She needed to get the girls to safety before transforming. But Alicia’s grip wouldn’t lighten as she pulled them both on. Only when they collided with Claude did she stop.

“Whoah. What’s the hurry?” Claude asked, rubbing his shoulder as he stood up, pulling Alicia along with him.

“There’s a rogue after us! Go!” she ushered him along.

“What? Who is it?” Claude yelped, hurriedly raising his arms and creating a barrier around them.

Crap. Now she definitely won’t be able to sneak away.

“I don’t know, it’s some new guy. And he’s a spellcaster,” the redhead replied.

“That’s not good,” Claude’s voice was thin as he began to panic.

“We need to get to the basement, we’ll be safe there,” Bridgitte pointed out. The school had already been under attack several times, and the basement was outfitted to protect against the rogues.

“I’m texting Allan to pull the alarm,” Claude nodded.

She was dragged along into the basement. As soon as Claude hit send, the alarm was sounded. Allan worked really fast.

The four reached the so-called bunker, with Allan waving them in, and shutting the heavy door closed as soon as they passed through. Felicia, Felix and Allegra were there, sitting at the edge of their seat in worry. Felix stood up and took long strides towards Bridgitte, pulling her into a hug.

“What about the others?” Bridgitte asked.

“There was no one else. I looked for Damian too, but I couldn’t find him,” Allan shook his head, giving an apologetic look to Marinette.

“He’ll be safe. He went home after classes ended,” she smiled, trying not to bite her lip against the lie.

“Did you get a look at the rogue?” Felicia asked.

“Yeah, it was some weird smoke thing. That new guy was there fighting it, so I’m guessing the Bats are close by,” Allan nodded.

“Smoke thing?” Felix growled.

“Yeah. It was that guy that showed up, when Ladybug saved us,” Bridgitte nodded. His hold on her tightened, and she could sense him tremble in fury and distress. She hurriedly pulled him aside, and tried to calm him down.

Marinette felt as anxious as he did. Her partner, her lover was out there fighting it, and she was stuck here, with no way to get out and help him.

Until the ceiling collapsed, and the dark sorcerer fell right in between the group, making most of them scream in surprise.

“Behind me, everyone!” Alicia called, huddling everyone into the corner. The shadows shifted, and she knew whoever was behind them, he looked straight at her. A blast of darkness flew her way, and she roared as she waved both her arms, dissipating the spell. Felix screamed, but another tendril slapped him, throwing him across the room.

Chaos erupted as the twins began throwing their spells, Bridgitte was screaming, Allan tried to use his speed to knock the rogue away, only to be thrown off. Claude hurriedly raised his shield, and was shocked when his wall was penetrated.

Lamassu jumped down, landing onto the spellcaster. A tendril snuck up behind him, ready to pierce.

Marinette didn’t think when she screamed: “Tikki, spots on!”

All she knew was that she needed to protect Damian and her friends.

Felix had just come to his senses when bright light flashed around Marinette. Everyone’s jaws dropped as they watched her transform and dive in to fight the spellcaster. Felicia was screaming, though not out of fear.

Stuck between two holders of the most powerful miraculous, several metas, one of which was already transforming into a demon, and two spellcasters, Loren realized he had severely miscalculated.

“Don’t let him escape!” Lamassu yelled as Ladybug shot out her yoyo.

“Damn it!” the rogue cursed, quickly phasing out of her grasp and into the corner of the basement. Casting a spell, he teleported himself away to safety, just in time to avoid demonic Felix from tackling him.

“Bitch ran away!” Allan cursed.

“Lamassu! Are you alright?” Ladybug turned to her boyfriend.

“I’m alright, angel. We did make a mess of the school, though. Care to clean it up?” he smiled, pressing a passionate kiss on her lips.

“Of course. Go get to safety,” she ushered him out, pressing for another kiss before he departed.

Turning around, she was faced with astonished stares from her friends.

_ Oh. Oh, no. I forgot. _

“Huh. So Damian was Robin. And is now Lamassu,” Alicia said calmly.

Chaos broke out yet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOOOOOAAAAAH We're half way theeeere!  
WHOOOOOOAAAAAH! LIVING ON HOW DIFFICULT THIS CHAPTER WAS TO WRITE.
> 
> Seriously. I wrote goddamn bullet points but I STILL DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO APPROACH THIS MESS.


End file.
